Spooky Scary Skeleton
by Gamtur Shak Nola
Summary: An OC Tek gets pulled into the New World, he just wants to travel and have fun. Unfortunately Tek gets pulled into adventure after adventure and Teams up with Ainz Ooal Gown and friends.
1. Prologue

I had been playing Yggdrasil since the beginning, and loved it; I was never an excellent player but I was in the top 500 players list. Most people stayed in guilds, but a small number of players, of which I was included, were called solo players. I played by myself for levelling, but I did use groups for dungeons and raids, so I used a build of my own design; which took years of experimentation, to level alone and avoid PvP, or survive it. Unfortunately, Yggdrasil was closing down, after 12 years of operation, and no second version of the game was announced. My story takes place on the night of the shut-down and how this leads to a fun time in a new world.

My character was a level 100 doppelganger called Tek, I liked the shape-shifting. My build was…unusual to say the least:

Doppelgänger (15)

Elder Doppelgänger (10)

Job skills:

Guardian (10)

Black Guard (5)

Unholy Knight (10)

Illusionist (15)

Cleric (15)

High Cleric (10)

Elementalist (Ground, Ice) (10) (10)

For these to make sense I must explain some of how the game works. Yggdrasil had thousands of possible jobs, and a lot of classes and races. A doppelganger was one that could shape-shift, but its true form looked like a humanoid with long fingers, pale skin, bald head, and a face that was just three holes. The doppelganger belonged to a class of species called the heteromorphic races.

Now if these explanations sound familiar, it's because I played the same game as a very famous Overlord called Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown, I did get to meet him later, and when in Yggdrasil I was a fan of him and his friends, they never knew me but they were on the list of top players; as well as a huge topic on the forums, primarily people blaming them of cheating as well as whining about stolen guild weapons.

Basically, I was a magic tank. A tank takes the attention and damage from enemies so that other classes can focus on direct damage or healing. Tanks are difficult to level as quickly, they have high health and defence, but their killing speed is slow. The guardian and knight classes where based around physical tanking. But Cleric was to heal myself, and illusionist to confuse enemies. An illusionist can change an enemy's perception as well as cause distractions and fear de-buffs.

My last class was elementalist, both specializing in earth and ice. I chose those two elemental specializations so as to use the strength and shielding buffs, from earth elementalism such as [Wall of stone] / [Wall of Crystal]. And Ice so I can counter flame spells and slow/freeze enemies, which is vital for escaping

Anyway, I was guildless; always a solo player, though friends with people from one of the stronger guilds (Titan's Legacy), rank 15th of all the guilds, who helped me with dungeons and getting gear and in return I helped level and train their newbies, it was give and take; I was always good at training and explaining to beginners.

The night my world changed was the night of the shut-down. I had decided to stay online until the server kicked me off automatically when the servers shut down. I was waiting in my favourite place, the city of Helheim, talking to players from TL who were staying too; though they logged before the actual shut-down because the Game Masters sent messages that suggested that players log off before the official server shut down time, because it might corrupt character data if it was still saving changes as the server closed. Some of that data had a chance to be disrupted, the reasons they suggest this and didn't want the data to be corrupted was for if they made Yggdrasil II or restarted the servers or games for any reason later. We got the messages saying that the server would shut down soon and the GMs were setting off fireworks.

At the second of shut-down, at exactly midnight in Japan; everything started going dark, which was to be expected. It was a rolling shut down, which meant that parts of the server would shut down in orders, like a ball rolling, to allow people to leave before the actual complete power off, in case people didn't get the messages to log off. But something changed.


	2. Chapter 1: In a new world with a kitty

A hole opened in the ground like a giant mouth. Through it I could see trees, from the perspective of a huge height, looking down. Noises like a huge lightning storm occurred in my head and I felt myself fall.

All of these events seemed to take hours; though in reality it was several seconds, maybe less, and my vision went grey.

Once my vision cleared I heard wind rushing past my ears and the trees were getting closer. Of course, I was confused about what was going on, but after playing MMOs for a long time, I had developed the ability to think clearly even through sudden changes and unexpected events. As a tank, one had to expect fast paced changes when trying to keep the enemy focused on you as the others attacked them.

I reacted without thinking.

I Activated [Flight], a spell which was built into my necklace.

As I stabilized myself, I looked around; first at the sky, it was a clear night. Beautiful stars dotted the sky and the moon was full, but larger than on Earth. I looked around at the forest which bordered an endless plain, the trees a deep vibrant green.

Since there was nothing to see, I decided to land at a clearing, near a river. Softly touching down, I opened my inventory; this was done in the same way as it was in as Yggdrasil. This was achieved by doing a motion similar to reaching into empty air with my right hand.

I was surprised but pleased when it worked. I was acting on instinct, my brain was still partially foggy from the events of the shutdown. None of my enormous store of gear was gone. I never had a guild so I paid quite a lot of real money for a cash item that expanded my inventory to allow it to be equal to a guild storage. Since none of my gear was missing, I knew I had enough to survive for a while, so I decided to look around, once the sun came up.

I sat down against a tree after making an Ice shell to use as housing, something was bothering me, at the edge of my mind. I hadn't slept for almost two and a half days to make sure I didn't miss the shutdown, I also found that the fall and shutdown anomaly also made it seem like my head covered in a warm grey fog.

The rising sun lit the forest, and I realised a slight problem with my shelter…Ice refracts light, I woke to the scent of cooking meat. I felt hungry, that was until I felt the pain. I was the one cooking. I shattered the shell with a quick punch and looked around. The sunlight made the water in the stream glitter like diamonds. The clearing was large; flowers grew in low green grass; the water was blue and cold. The trees swayed in the wind, producing a smell that I hadn't smelt before, but I could guess what it was… The smell of unpolluted nature.

Suddenly I realised, I could smell, I could feel the wind gently brushing my skin. In VRMMOs programmers couldn't replicate smells, and feelings were dampened along with an automatic pain block feature written into the helmet itself. This was for legal reasons. Only the government had ones without that feature, they used these to train soldiers as well as…ask prisoners questions… using features to increase the pain experienced. I knew this because my Uncle was in the military, but that was neither here nor there, it seemed I was thinking to escape reality…

The undergrowth around me started to rustle like something was approaching; the surroundings were quiet, the birds stopped chirping, the only reason I noticed was because I had very high stats and perception. I was also on high guard, I learned from PvPers in Titan League.

My danger perception wasn't activating, so it wasn't a monster, or a monster that my passive skill recognised as a danger. I prepared myself; using my [Amulet of Change] I equipped my full set of divine level armour. I may have never had a guild, but that doesn't mean I was under-geared for a level 100.

I was worried, I was on a new world of which I knew nothing. One of the most important things Newbies had to learn, under my tutelage, the first lesson, was how to adapt in a new place, in a new fight with unknown opponents or monsters with unknown rotations.

The rustling got louder.

"[Greater Enhance], [Shield Wall Sheena], [Earth Wall]"

I prepared some spells in case the someone in undergrowth was not friendly. Of course, for all I knew it was a monster; I knew it wasn't just the breeze because of the sudden disappearance of ambient animal noises. I only used buffs that enhanced my defence. I wouldn't use any magic that could be interpreted as aggressive or dangerous.

With very little noise, a head poked out of the underbrush, the head belonged to a female. She had raven black hair cut to shoulder length and a cute face with cat ears poking up, she looked to be 17, if the ages were the same for cat demi-humans as it was for humans; the head belonged to a girl who seemed to be hunting, she had a bow in one hand and her other hand was on her quiver.

"Hello?"

She hadn't said anything, she looked very nervous, her eyes darting around and finally settling on the ground.

"what's a noble like you doing here, milord?"

She mistook me for a noble, I wondered why; then I realised I probably looked rich in my full set of Scarlet Demon Armour and magic weapon. I changed back to my normal clothing; black silk shirt and pants with a short sword strapped to my waist.

"I'm not a noble, I am an adventurer who got lost, can you help me miss…?"

The change magic seemed to scare the cat girl even more, but she managed to squeeze out an answer.

"My name is lily; may I ask your name, milord?"

I smiled, trying to look friendly, but Lily flinched slightly.

"I am Tek, no need to be scared, but where is the nearest town?".

Lily looked like she was trying to decide what to do, her face flashed between what looks like a fear of me, and a fear of what would happen if she took me to town.

"Follow me, Lord Tek"

Lily decided.

Lily turned and headed back into the bush. It was obvious that Lily didn't seem to be any more comfortable, and she seemed to be overly terrified of me, I wondered what nobles were like in this world if that was the response they got. I sighed and followed her.

As we left the woods I saw a small village sitting on the plains; it's surprising that I didn't see it as I fell, but it is understandable since I was slightly disoriented.

Lily looked at me inquisitively, as I got distracted and stared into the distance; it was a habit I occasionally fell into that others had commented on, the worst time being when in a raid my attention got pulled by a nearby glittering object, and we nearly wiped, the team from Titan's Legacy understood since I explained that I had ADHD.

I came too as Lily, looking curious, managed to raise her eyes and peeked into mine. "I am ok, I just was remembering things" I smiled as I thought of the good times, plus the inquisitive cat-girl was cute. Of course, Lily jumped.

We arrived outside the village. With my enhanced vision, I had seen the guards had noticed us and many others had arrived. The soldiers were shaking when they saw me with Lily. It seemed that she was important to them and they were worried about her. Either that or me being a noble worried them.

We walked the dirt streets as Lily explained the situation of the world, of which I was now a part. Apparently, there were four major human civilizations: The Kingdom, The Empire, The Slane Theocracy, and the Roble Holy Kingdom. This village was near the Roble Holy Kingdom. Lily didn't know much more than that however.

We arrived at a larger house in the centre of the village, which Lily explained was belonging to the chief, an old man named Eroth. Eroth was an old man, with a glorious white beard and no hair, this resulted in the look like his head was upside-down.

Lily explained what I had said during the walk and explained my cover story.

"So, you are an adventurer that got lost?" asked Eroth, of course he looked doubtful.

"Yeah, I did."

Eroth looked at me strangely.

"I have a bad sense of direction."

Lily was just standing quietly and looking at us.

"I see, well do you need a place to stay?"

It was obvious that Eroth didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything other than asking if he could help me.

"I do, what's the cost? I don't have much money" I looked at Eroth, I knew no-one offered things like housing and such for free.

What I had said was of course not exactly true, Titan's Legacy had left me all their treasure at the shut-down, as a joke, but it turned out to be a good thing; but I didn't have any currency from this world.

"We need an adventurer to protect us if monsters attack"

I could do that, but I was not sure how my power measured up to monsters in this new world.

"I can try" I smiled and looked around, and noticed Lily was staring, she looked away and blushed.

Eroth noticed the reaction, but didn't say anything, the look in his eye was a little disturbing.

"Good, well you can stay at the inn, we will pay for lodging as long as you keep the monsters at bay"

I arrived at the inn after walking with Lily, she looked like she wanted to say something but seemed hesitant.

"What's wrong?"

Lily hesitated a bit.

"I always wanted to be an adventurer, but the closest I could get was to be a hunter because of my good sense of smell and hearing, I couldn't afford any form of training, so trying to train killing strong monsters would not be possible for me…. but would you want an assistant?"

I smiled; I could use some help until I knew how strong the enemies were. And I wanted a base, so I needed some assistance.

"Sure."

Lily looked so happy, her ears twitched slightly…She was cute.

Once Lily left, I entered the room and took scrolls from my inventory: [Scroll of silence], [Scroll of shielding], [Scroll of dimensional shunt], and others. After making sure the room was properly defended, to stop any other Players if there were any.

I took out a cash item I had spent a large amount of real money on, and broke the container. The item was called [Mobile Base: Fort]. The room morphed as the inside expanded. I was standing in a large hall lined with marble columns, there was a throne at one end of the room with doors on the walls. I investigated the doors in order: the first lead to a large bedroom, the second to a library, the third to a short corridor with a heavily locked door that lead to the treasury, and the last to a guest room.

After I unloaded the treasure from my inventory, I decided to stock the books in my inventory into the library and added a spell to the door that made so if the amulet for my fort was not worn, whoever entered would just see a normal inn room. I created two amulets, because I decided to use Lily as a minion.

The night passed and I woke up as the sun rose. After a bit of confusion, I got up and prepared to go out.

"Good morning Lord Tek"

Lily was waiting at the door, it seemed that she was very excited to learn how to be an adventurer. Her excitement had seemed to overwrite her fear, though she still kept her head slightly bowed and she shook slightly.

"Morning Lily", I smiled, "What do you suggest we do today?"

Lily blushed slightly and looked away, "I was thinking maybe you could train me to fight?"

Lily looked at my sword; the metal one sheathed at my waist of course.

"I need to find out how good you are with the bow so I know where to begin" I walked out of the inn, Lily followed close behind me looking excited. The guards and other civilians watched us with fear, but they didn't do much other than watch and get out of the way. Not even the gate guards said anything. After a bit of walking, we arrived at the edge of the plains and near the trees.


	3. Chapter 2: Lily Trains

Lily drew her bow and fired, the arrow lanced out and hit the tree I had chosen as a target. I needed to see how good she was as well as her speed. "So, what help do you need? That was good" Lily blushed again, she seemed to do that a lot; Of course, I knew not very much with archery, though I had trained a few Archer Newbies, though it wasn't a too popular class at the low levels when they needed training. "I want to see how to hunt a monster, Lord Tek".

I motion to Lily to follow me, and I headed into the forest. While she had been shooting I, while watching, had cast a spell to find nearby enemies, or agro life-forms. I had used [Eyes of Knowledge] a low tier spell that displayed the level of the target.

The target was a giant boar that was wandering around. We walked for a distance into the forest, deeper than Lily had gone before, she said. I had also used a spell to draw it towards us as well. There is a difference between a boar and a Giant Boar. One was an ordinary creature and the other was a level 3 monster. It didn't seem too strong, so I used [Taunt], a low-grade skill used to attract monsters to me.

The boar charged at me, its eyes red with anger and its mouth foaming. I stayed still as the boar continued to charge. I didn't move and turned towards Lily, gesturing her to shoot. I was fairly sure I could survive this attack, I had a ring that stopped instant death attacks and it was level 3; even if the New World worked on a completely level system, I could survive a hit or two, and if I got serious, I could use the world items I kept on me.

Lily seemed to panic, she froze. She had hunted normal boars, but Levelled monsters she had always run from. I was watching the monster and her, I had trained many who froze, I was used taking a few hits before they did anything.

The boar hit me and I felt nothing. The giant porcine was almost 6 foot tall at the shoulder, the tusks were almost a metre long. It was amusing to see the massive pig stopped by my short-sword, without even making it tremble. One of its tusks shattered.

I heard Lily gasp, but it seemed to help her feel better; she fired an arrow which lodged itself into the Monster's glaring red eye. The boar roared, its eye bleeding. Agro worked differently in a game than in real life, the boar turned towards Lily. I quickly did a slash; the boar's head flew almost five metres and splatted against a tree.

Putting the boar's corpse into my storage I turned to Lily and gestured for her to follow me, she nodded and ran up.

She looked slightly sick. "Sorry Lord Tek, I didn't mean to freeze". Lily bowed.

I fought the compulsion to pat her head and play with her fluffy ears as she presented them to me, I mean, when she bowed. "It's ok. Next time, eh?"

"Now, let's get another?" I grinned and turned away, I heard Lily follow me as I headed towards the next target.

We walked deeper into the forest, it was also a chance for me to test the monsters around as well. I turned on [perception] and [enemy search], two skills that were vital on the PvP server.

I felt something nearby, through the trees. We snuck around the trees, and before us was a small goblin clan hiding in a cave. I signalled for Lily to draw her bow, "Aim for the sentry just over there" I pointed at the lone goblin standing a small distance away from the rest. Lily raised her bow and fired toward the goblin "[snipe]" Lily muttered what seemed to be a spell, but when I checked her mana, it hadn't decreased; I knew I had to talk to her about that later.

The arrow flew through the air, a trail of light following behind; not even making a noise as it approached the goblin sentry. I silently prepared to use tanking skills in case the monster was strong, I pulled my axe from the amulet. The arrow penetrated the goblin's armour in the joint at its neck, and the goblin died without a sound. The goblin was weaker than I expected, which although that was a good thing; this didn't allow me to fully test the limits of this world, but reassured me that I was not likely to get killed just yet and gave me time to prepare.

Lily was looking so excited and proud, I couldn't help but to pat her head, her ears twitched and I swore I could hear a slight purr. I laughed quietly, "Good shot, and you said you needed help?"

"It seems hunting helped me improve my aim, Lord Tek" Lily was hugging her bow.

"Cover me, okay?" I said, Lily nodded enthusiastically; you don't have to be that tense... I smiled. I quickly stepped out from the undergrowth, my 2-meter-long axe emitted a brilliant red aura. The goblins jeered and ran at me. Still being careful, I activated an area of affect skill called [Scarlet Severing]; One thing you learn as a solo player is to be overly careful. A wave of light shaped like the crescent moon emitted from my axe's edge, cutting all the goblins in half. "oops" I muttered quietly, well it wasn't that bad, but I had to be more careful if all enemies were like this, or I would draw a lot of attention.

"that was so impressive!" Lily ran from the undergrowth and stopped just in front of me, her face was flushed and her ears twitched; It was the first time I looked, but she had a tail, which she was swinging excitedly.

"Well let's check for any items that may be useful. Can you check the goblins over there and put any interesting finds in a pile?"

Lily nodded and started to rifle through the goblin corpses remains, and gathering items. In a very short time a small pile of items was gathered in the middle of the clearing, composed of knives and leather armour, as well as some other miscellaneous goods.

"I will sell these when we get back to town"

Lily looked proud.

"Well, let's head back then"

I turned and walked back towards the edge of the forest.

"Have you decided how to train me, Lord Tek?" Lily asked, looking curious. I had come up with an idea, but a portion of it would be undo-able until Lily had reached a higher level.

"Yeah, I have, but first I must show you something when we get back from town".

I had decided to show Lily my base.

We left the forest and headed back to town, training was to start tomorrow. I walked, Lily skipped excitedly in circles around me. That girl could act rather young, but at least she seemed a little more comfortable.

We entered the town and headed to the inn.

"I have something to show you"

I informed Lily as I walked toward the room door.

The look of shock on Lily's face was amusing once I opened the door, her reaction was to kneel so fast I was surprised she didn't bruise her knees. I was surprised and asked why.

"Lord Tek, it's obvious you are someone powerful, maybe even more than the Queen of Roble Kingdom"

To Lily I was higher ranked, better than the Queen.

"The is no need to kneel", well this was rather embarrassing and rather weird too.

But Lily looked worried, and asked if I didn't want her, I of course denied that and said I did.

Lily knelt again and didn't get up until I gently grabbed her arm urging her to get up.

I admit it was cute.

Lily was looking around and swivelling her neck so much I was worried she would hurt herself.

"Feel free to explore, just don't go there"

I pointed at the door to the treasury.

Lily started dashing around.

"Is this your room, Lord Tek?" she asked after looking in a door, which happened to lead to the guest room.

"Nah, it's your room, if you want it"

"Mine?" she gasped and ran up to the bed and bounced onto it, "So sooft".

Lily was curled on the bed; This girl was amusing. Lily saw me laughing and started blushing.

We decided to go to bad, for Lily was tired and it was late. I had a ring of sustenance, but I didn't want to wear it, staying awake all night was boring, I needed to sleep.

The night passed quickly and I woke in the morning.

Lily entered the room with breakfast; it seems that she had gone out to get it from the innkeeper and come back. Lily knocked on my door.

"I have breakfast, Lord Tek"

Lily gave me the breakfast and stood back a little distance. I gestured to her and she approached slightly hesitantly and sat on the edge of the bed.

Yesterday I had given her the second enchanted amulet that was required to enter the fort.

I was still the only one who could access the treasury.

Titan's Legacy had left me their world item: Five Elements Overcoming; which I had a habit of wearing because it only looked like an average ring and meant others couldn't affect me with world items. I had learned to always keep a world item on me the hard way after my first character was deleted with by someone I had a problem with, by using the Lance of Longinus.

Lily was sitting on the edge of the bed playing with the necklace. Kitties and females both seem to like shiny things.

I handed her a level-testing device that looked like a crystal, turns out she is level 2. I had no-one to compare her level to, but it seemed a little low in my opinion; I was thinking of supplying her some gear, but all my spare gear had level requirements and the lowest was level 20.

"What was that move you used yesterday? It seemed like a spell, but I couldn't detect you using mana"

Lily stopped staring at the crystal. Though she was still stroking her necklace with her left hand. Lily explained about martial arts, which was designed so that normal people could fight magicians and monsters. This resulted in the creation of martial arts. Martial arts were when someone trained for a long time, and using the person's strength it allowed them to create something like a spell. These were created by the Six Gods, which also raised more questions but Lily didn't know.

I was shocked that top tier of magic that a lot of magi aimed for was tier 3.

Though the highest tier ever learned was tier 6, which only a 200-year-old man in the empire; called Fluder Paradyne, used.

The highest tier in Yggdrasil was super-tier, known as over-magic. This was above tier 10. I wasn't magic specialised, so I could only cast to tier 7 elemental magic, tier 8 illusion magic, and tier 8 healing magic.

But I could use over-skills, which were above tier 10 skills, the warrior equivalent of over-magic; this still used mana, everything used mana; well that or experience, but at level 100 people only used these experience devouring skills in emergencies.

The only beings known to have used above tier 7 magic were the 6 Gods of the Slane Theocracy and the 8 Greed Kings.

While Lily explained these things to me she had a funny look on her face; like she expected someone like me, a noble in her opinion, to already know this.

"Well, let's go training, but can you also teach me the martial arts?" I asked Lily, who happily nodded, she was apparently very happy to be of help.

We left the village and headed towards the forest.

I activated [perception] and [enemy search] as we walked over the plain towards the distant trees. I detected a few presences in the trees which were not enemies, they were probably the hunters. I also detected some animals as well, not near the hunters, which were above level 3 but below level 5; perfect for levelling Lily. I had sold the boar carcass yesterday, and got some money which I used to get some arrows for Lily.

"Prepare your bow; remember to stay back, if you cannot kill it in one move, I will get the Monster's attention"

Lily nodded.

"[Snipe]"

The arrow sped through the air and killed the monster, which was a level 3 Giant Boar. I selected it carefully it so we could also get money as well as train.

"Good job"

I congratulated Lily as I put the boar in storage and retrieved the arrow.

Then we headed towards the next creature I could detect.

That was how our day went; I would find monsters and Lily would kill them, usually she only used 1 shot, but sometimes 2.

This continued until afternoon when Lily tried to teach me [snipe].

Lily handed me her bow, and an arrow; I pulled the string and tried to focus energy like she mentioned. I could aim well with my high level of perception and good eyesight. My strength allowed me to pull the bow easily, I had to be very careful to not snap it.

My experience using Yggdrasil based skills and experience with magic channelling allowed me to have a basic idea how the martial art worked, but I estimated it would take a few months to learn it to a very basic level.

"Sorry lord Tek"

Lily looked upset as I struggled to learn the skill, it looked as though she thought it was her fault.

I reassured her that she did nothing wrong and that she was a good teacher; which made her ears twitch in happiness.

We headed back to town. After selling off the animal carcasses, we headed back to the fort. Lily went to her room and I went to my room, and kept practicing the martial intent behind [Snipe].

This was how the next few weeks passed, and Lily finally started to relax a little around me, she still acted a little nervous most of the time, but she was getting better.

After three weeks, I asked Lily to try the level crystal again; it read 10, when Lily asked what the numbers meant I explained.

Lily told me about something she had heard from the adventurers which were fighting near her village she escaped from: "Lair-Bellup" which seemed to be a perversion of the words for levelling up that the "Gods", previous Players, had told the natives about.

Lily was really excited once she knew what it meant, but it lead to the question about how I knew the original word, and what "Players" were. I explained that I was a Player, I asked her to keep it a secret. Lily nodded, looking happy that I trusted her, she swore to never tell, that she would die before revealing my secret.

I tried to tell her we were not Gods, but from what I had seen, I technically was, compared to the natives of this World.

We were about to leave for the woods to train some more.

But as I was walking down the street something got my attention, it seems more refugees arrived. The streets were a lot more crowded, voices were loud as all the new people talked to each other; from them I heard that mysterious floating castle had appeared out of the desert. Of course, being a Player, and solo one at that, when you hear of something like that you must explore it.

"Sorry Lily, we have to put off training, I want to see what the castle is."

Lily didn't disagree which had started happening since she thought I was a God. We went back to the inn and I activated a special feature built into the fort.

This feature was called [Tesseract], which allowed the Fort to be dimensionally "folded" so it could be transported and re-set up. If it didn't have that feature, of course I wouldn't have set it up in an inn, or stored my treasure in it, I am not stupid…

I bought some horses and had food already stored in my inventory, so we didn't need to buy much. After asking the refugees where the castle in the sky was, they drew a map and Lily and I got ready to leave.

Eroth was worried when I told him that we were leaving, and Lily said that she was coming with me. Eroth took me to a side room and told me to look after her, he thought of her as a daughter. I agreed to, to look after her. I asked him a question that had been bothering me since I had arrived, why Lily was the only Demi-human in the village.

He told me about how, years ago, he had while hunting, found a wounded couple; this couple was a pair of runaway slaves. They had been badly hurt, they begged him to look after their baby daughter, the future Lily. They had refused to come with him to the village, so as to not lead slavers to the village. This resulted in their deaths.

He had never told Lily this, when she questioned were she came from, for she knew she was not the same as the others. He replied that he found her when she was a baby. Lily wanted to find her parents, she didn't know they were dead. He never wanted her to know.

Lily and I left Eroth's house and we mounted our horses.

We rode the direction the refugees had indicated, when I had asked the way to the castle.

The grasslands were flat, grass reaching up to the horse's stomachs. We rode parallel to the trees for a short time until we turned, away from the woods and towards the open plains. The visibility was good. When we spotted a monster, I would get Lily to kill it, I hadn't needed to tank yet because her skill with a bow was very good.

When we killed boars or monsters with a pelt that could be cured, I collected it and Lily started it curing the hides. Using this, I helped her create leather armour; A tight leather vest, and leather greaves and boots. Unfortunately, no leather pants because they would lower her mobility. She looked good in the leather armour.

We trained during the day while not traveling, and camped at night. Using enchantments to protect from monsters at night. The days passed fairly quickly and it was a fun time.


	4. Chapter 3: Eryuentiu

Finally, after a week or so of travel; we could see in the distance, a floating castle. Strangely the castle's design was European.

Lily was looking at the castle above her, she was intrigued, leaning back in her saddle as we rode closer and closer. This lead to Lily almost falling backwards off her horse.

A shadow emerged from the castle's door, and got bigger quickly. It was a western dragon, the scales glittered silver in the sunlight.

We had to stop and unmount, the horses acted terrified.

"Who is approaching my castle?"

The dragon's voice was incredibly deep and loud enough to make Lily clutch her ears; the horses bolted and Lily hid behind me.

"My name is Tek, and I heard about something interesting, so I thought I would investigate"

The dragon looked annoyed when I didn't cower, or be super respectful. "Do you know who I am?!" The dragon snorted flames and roared, seeming to try to intimidate me. "Nope" I was deliberately annoying the dragon because I knew I could defend myself, and I didn't want it to notice Lily. I had a lot of experience tanking, so it was an instinct.

"I am the Platinum Dragon Lord, I am the guardian of the Legendary castle Eryuentiu, old home of the Eight Greed Kings. Leave now and I may let you live", the dragon puffed up his chest. I quickly equipped my divine grade armour and axe. The Dragon Lord roared, "Hmm? That seems you used a high-level spell, it seems it may be time for you to die, I must protect this world from the scourge of the fake Gods".

The dragon shot a flame at me, I acted quickly and used [Gravitational Draw] to pull the flames towards me and get them away from Lily; who had run at my signal. She didn't want to, she seemed to want to protect me, which was nice but she was too weak to fight a dragon.

I cast my enhancement spells and [Delay spell: Over-Skill Deathless], which means one killing blow would be negated, and it was delayed to cast if my health reached 20%. This meant my passive would not be triggered, unless it was a one-hit death. Though the passive didn't active if I had been damaged before. It was annoying.

My axe: "Blade of the Scarlet Demon Lord" started to glow.

The Dragon's fire caused less damage than I thought it would, it heated my armour causing a minor drop in defence and the armour started to glow. My health dropped by 10%.

I swung my axe and released [Scarlet Wave] at full power. the massive wave of red energy smashed into the dragon, blowing it back several meters and cracking a few of its scales.

The Dragon Lord roared, releasing a spell.

This seemed to be some kind of magic, it wasn't a tier magic. I reacted and cast [Anti-Magic Shell] to absorb the brunt of the damage.

The spell caused a ripple of purple coloured energy that caused space to distort. The distortion was lessened by the shell, but even with 25% of the damage getting through the remaining energy bypassed my armour.

I was thrown back and slammed into the ground, my health dropped by another 15% which was a lot of damage.

It had been a long time since I had fought something this strong. A large portion of my mana was sustaining the force field I was using to stop damage from spreading.

I used [Ice Seal] and [Abaddon's Fall] in quick succession.

[Ice Seal] sealed the Dragon Lord's mouth, stopping from using spells or flame attacks.

[Abaddon's Fall] generated a giant ball of demonic fire that slammed into the Dragon Lord.

With a loud scream the dragon started burning, the dragon was squirming and rolling around to try to extinguish the flame.

[Abaddon's Fall] was an super-tier skill, and could only be cast after certain skills had been used, and requirements were met. I was lucky it worked the same here. It was triple damage against enemies with a high amount in their good alignment.

Finally, the Platinum Dragon Lord died.

The dragon was as difficult as a medium level event boss; the strongest creature I had encountered by far in this new world. I was good with Soloing event bosses. I had a world item called [Friendless] It was made for me by the devs when it turned out that I had never been anything but solo, never stayed in the same party for more than two dungeons in a row, and my friend list was empty, and had been for almost 3 years in a row. This item doubled damage done against enemies with advanced stats that would be listed as event and raid bosses. If I had no team. This item was a necklace and couldn't be unequipped.

Of course, I complained, but the devs and GMs thought that this item was amusing.

Lily was on her knees with a worshipful look on her face, I quickly helped her up; it was rather embarrassing since I wasn't actually a God, just had a lot of power, which I tried to explain, to no avail.

"So Lord Tek, how are we going to get into that castle?" Lily looked confused, she had explained before that only a few magicians knew a flight spell.

"Touch the amulet"

I activate [Flight] the same time she did. We both floated up towards toward the castle door.

The doorway was huge; Gold plated the doors and pillars, Carvings of mythical creatures were imprinted on the surface of the pillars, carvings of ivy wound around the pillars.

We both entered.

The castle was strangely dustless, I was curious how a Dragon could dust a castle; an amusing mental image of a dragon in a maid uniform popped into my head, Lily was curious when I started laughing.

In the throne room, just in front of the obsidian throne was a sword that was stuck in a block of diamond, it was obvious that this was moddled after the legend of King Arthur, it was obviously the guild weapon.

"Let's make this base our own."

I looked around, of course I had been in guild bases before, but this one was unclaimed. there was no POPs or guardians.

To claim ownership of the guild all I had to do was touch the sword. I was asking for Lily's advice but she said I should do whatever I wanted and she would follow; I decided to claim ownership of the guild weapon and building, so I touched the sword.

Suddenly Eryuentiu started shaking, a large amount of mana was drained from me as the anchoring enchantment was renewed. It seemed what caused the floating castle to drift from the desert to where it was now was the failure of this enchantment.

The POPs were spawned.

If I wanted Guardians, I was going to have to spend some of the money in the treasury, but I didn't know how much there was.

We walked down the hallways to try to find the treasury. After half of hour of searching we did find it, and it was unlocked because all security was disabled when the Eight Greed Kings, the previous owners, were killed and the Platinum Dragon Lord didn't know how to re-enable the security measures.

The treasury was huge.

Massive piles of armour and weapons, gold and gems; and on a shelf built into the wall was a small black ring in the shape of a dragon eating its own tail…The World Item Ouroboros, one of the 20…the 20 game changers.

I had the Five Elements Overcoming, which was another one of the 20 most powerful world items, this ring that allowed for changes in the magic system; such as changing a tier 10 spell to a tier 1 one, so anyone could cast it, the problem is that this change would be permanent and for everyone. Not that I used it for anything other than defending against other world items.

The treasury definitely had enough gold in it to spawn the Guardians and set up the defences, so I decided to do it.

I transported a portion of Gold to the throne room and activated the spell, since I now was the owner of the guild, the new Guild Master.

As the Gold pile melted to summon a Guardian, I looked to Lily and signalled her to stand close.

I knew I wasn't going to be staying in a base, so I only summoned one guardian to govern the POPs and protect the treasury as well as the guild weapon which I had moved there.

The huge mountain of gold melted, flowing in rivers and gathered together into a puddle. The puddle took human form. Humanoid form, She was a demonic female, she looked like a succubus. Her skin was tinted a light red and like her type she was dressed in tight leather.

The Succubus knelt with her hand over her heart. "I am Greed, of the seven deadly sins My Lord. I swear alliance to you" Greed bowed so low that her face almost touched the ground.

"This is Lily and she is my companion, treat her as you would a fellow Guardian of this guild."

Greed instantly dropped to her knees, "Yes My Lord". Greed raised her head slightly and nodded to Lily.

"Greed, let's go look at the treasury; after which, make sure the defences are up and spawn some POPs"

Greed jumped up, and prepared to lead the way.

We entered the treasury.

The treasury was impressive, so many riches, which is why they were called the "Greed Lords", or 8 Greed Kings by the inhabitants of this world.

"What's this, Lord Tek?" Lily held a crystal orb.

I didn't know, so I looked to Greed.

"It's a level orb"

As Greed was explaining this, the orb flashed, bathing all of us in a deep purple light.

When I asked what the flash was, it seems Lily accidently activated the orb and levelled up from the accumulated experience; this was a cash item, similar to the World Item [Greed and Avarice].

I wished to see how much experience Lily had gotten so I said "Lily, touch the level crystal".

I held out the crystal, which Lily grabbed it. The crystal showed that her level had increased from 15 to 85. Lily had jumped up a lot of levels, but Greed looked murderous.

"You dare use an artefact created by the Gods without permission"

I stopped Greed by grabbing her wrist which she had raised as she prepared to attack Lily out of anger.

"It's ok, Greed" I calm the Guardian.

"Sorry My Lord" Greed dropped to her knees again, which I then helped her to her feet.

After checking the rest of the items and gold, I complimented Greed for the good guide. She blushed and looked like a puppy that had been petted.

We followed Greed back to the throne room.

"I and Lily are going to be exploring the world and nearby places; feel free to message if you need to, and I will call on you if I need help. We will be returning periodically"

Greed nodded in consent.

Lily and I walked to the entrance and activated [Flight]. Our horses had run off during the fight with the Platinum Dragon Lord of course. I wanted to check out the Holy Kingdom's Capital, for any interesting news around the world, I was also seeing if any other Players. I had been in this world for at least 2 months.

"Lord Tek, how are we going to get to the capital?" Lily asked as we floated gently to the ground.

"We will be walking to the nearest village and buy horses; you need to get used to your new stats and gear"

I had given Lily a full set of Legendary gear with a divine level bow. We had spent hours looking through the library of the "Greed Lords" and skill books I had stored, we were looking for skills for Lily.

Thus, began our journey; I had always liked traveling more than staying at one place, this is the reason why I was a solo player in Yggdrasil. This was also the reason I didn't stay in the "Greed Lords" palace, and decided to try to head to the capital; therefore, I only activated Greed, so the treasure was safe, but the number of creatures depending on me to spend time with them. Even though Greed was loyal, she was not obsessed with being with me all the time like most guardians would be, this was because treasure guardians are usually created to be self-sufficient.

During the day Lily practised her skills on monsters, all of which were lower level than 25. She was getting better at using the skills she had learned; apparently the higher level the user, the stronger the skill was. We learned this when she used [Snipe] and accidently carved a tunnel out of a small mountain in the distance.

After a week of travel, we found a town, where Lily went to get the horses. I decided to ask some of the gate guards if they had heard any news from the capital, but they didn't know much, but I got a map. The capital was called Roble.

So, we set off again. Nothing much other than training happened for the journey until we got to the wall.


	5. Chapter 4: Roble

In front of us loomed a huge wall. This wall was constructed of brilliant white marble bricks inlayed with runes. This was the first time I had seen Runes in this world, quite a lot of Yggdrasil concepts were here, I was curious how this could have happened. I had to research this some time in the future.

this was obviously the Great Wall of the holy kingdom. It would have taken longer to find the gate if not for the large line of people looking to enter. The wait was very long, I was fairly bored, but Lily was interested, she had obviously never seen so many people at once.

Finally we arrived at the gates, which even while opened, where rather intimidating. We were stopped by two guards.

"Stop, and open your bags" one of the guards approached me, his hand on his sword. Lily looked a little annoyed at the attitude displayed by the guard. After he finished with me, he approached Lily.

"Demi-humans cannot enter"

He reached a hand toward Lily, my guess was to stop her entering. I grabbed his wrist, I knew that this may not be a good idea, but he had been trying to touch an important companion in a way I didn't like. I flexed slightly, his metal gauntlet letting out a screech as the steel deformed in the shape of my fingers. I looked around, we were the last in the line. "[Dome of Illusion]" I placed an illusion so that no one would see what would happen next.

Lily looked around in confusion as the air shimmered slightly then settled down. This was only from the inside of the dome, on the outside people looking would have seen us just enter the city.

With a sound like a tree falling, all the bones in the guard's wrist shattered.

I knew we could not leave witnesses, we would find it difficult to travel around if we were hunted by the local constabulary.

"oh well" I muttered under my breath, hoping Lily wouldn't dislike me for what I had to do. I wouldn't kill innocents, but I had felt mad when the guard had reached towards a companion with bad intentions. Neither where innocents. To be a guard or soldier people had to be willing to die.

I smiled to myself at finally seeing how strong the locals were, and I had never killed in this world or the last. So this would also be a test of my personality. I drew my axe and killed both guards. I turned to see how Lily would react, Lily just watched me.

"You don't mind me killing?" I asked the question on my mind.

"I do not, Lord Tek"

Lily smiled slightly, she could see I was worried, she was trying to cheer me up; she was also happy I went that far to protect her.

We entered the gate, after I got rid of the bodies of the guards. I entered the guard house and created fake papers and stamped them.

The road went from mud to cobblestone. We finally entered Roble.

I knew the first location to go to, the first place that anyone summoned to a new world with magic would go to, the adventurer's guild. I realised that I couldn't read the language when I was still in the village. But Lily could. I had to ask her to point out the building, even though afterwards it was rather obvious.

Upon opening the door I discovered that it was set up like a normal guild hall, going by most templates. One side was a bar with a lot of people drinking. The other was a desk with a bunch of rather attractive receptionists.

While absorbed in looking around I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder, whoever grabbed me wasn't even enough to activate any of my passives or resists. "Get that demi-human slut out of this guild." Sheesh, what was with these people and a dislike of non-humans, also was everyone trying to piss me off?

I turned and found a rather muscular old man behind me, he was wearing rather cheap armour. Oh well, seems it wouldn't be a simple exploration. Well, that would have been rather boring anyway, without mayhem and destruction.

Of course, I couldn't allow him to insult Lily. I had never really had friends in the real world. Lily was one of the first, so of course I was rather overprotective. I reached over and grabbed the hand on my shoulder and broke it. Seems hands were my enemy at the moment…

"let's keep going Lily"

Lily looked at me, then at the guy screaming on the floor, her tail started swinging and her ears twitched, she was happy. Lily stepped on the guy on the floor and stood behind me as I approached the counter.

"I wish to join the adventurer's guild"

I looked at the receptionist, who just raised an eyebrow. Apparently, a lot of experienced adventurers picked on the new ones.

It was very rare that the new adventurers beat the more experienced adventurers, but we didn't get in trouble.

Even though I showed that I had some experience, the rules stated that I had to start at the lowest rank, at copper.

We, after accepting the tags, went to the board to find a quest. Lily had to read the language of this world. There weren't many that looked interesting, but the best I could find was exterminating an orc nest. Strangely the quest didn't require you to have a certain rank to accept.

We left the guild building.

We next travelled to inn that was near the Adventurer's guild, it was located here so as to allow new adventurers to meet each other and form teams. We entered the inn, which was strangely empty.

"I would like a double room please?"

I paid the innkeeper, it was cheaper than I expected, at only 10 copper for 2 days.

I entered the room, it was rather cheap, a small room with two beds; one on the left, one on the right, there was a window as well. The window was luckily facing away from the sun.

It was approaching night and I wanted to sleep early, I just sat down on the bed on the right. I would have taken some time to plan out what to do tomorrow but I was tired, and a little lazy.

I woke up when the sun rose, I hoped that the window wouldn't let in light and would allow me to sleep in late…

I heard a strange purring noise and something tickled my nose, as well as a weight on my chest. I had a pet dog for most of my life, this dog would sleep on me during the night; the dog would mainly sleep on my chest, it would panic if I held my breath.

I was used to the weight, I found I strangely had slept worse during the weeks I had been here. Anyway I looked down, once this had actually registered on my poor morning torment brain. Looking down I saw a pair of ears that kept poking me in the nose, after that I saw the raven black hair followed by Lily's face.

Seems Lily had gone from her bed to mine during the night, she hadn't done this when we lived in her village, but I also had enchantments on the sanctuary during the night. I had forgotten to place them here at the inn.

Lily was incredibly cute as she purred lightly and drooled on my shirt…I would need to change before leaving. I didn't know it then but my protecting her had also influenced this, I wasn't good with interactions with people, I can never understand how they feel or react.

Anyway, I decided to not wake her, I was also curious what her reaction would be on awakening. So I let her sleep.

After around fifteen minutes she woke up. With a stretch and yawn, she sat up. "…huh?" Lily looked around, then looked down at me. She blushed and jumped back with an amusing squeak. "Sorry Lord Tek" Lily also apologised a few times. Of course I said it was ok.

Today we would be going orc hunting. We separated to get changed, and Lily also apologised about the drool. We walked out of the inn, of course I waved to the innkeeper and explained that we wouldn't require breakfast, but we probably would require lunch.

I had asked Lily to wear a cloak with a hood, that I had supplied. This cloak hid her demi-human traits as well as gave her a boost to agility and her long-range eyesight. We only drew a few stares because of the weird dressing instead of demi-human hatred.

The gate we left, unlike the one we entered through, lead towards a forest. Always with the trees, I felt a small need to travel just to get away from all the forests, maybe plains and deserts and hills could make life more interesting.

The trees grew high and thick; we couldn't ride the horses in here between the trees and low branches and had to lead them.

The noises of orcs grunting as they worked drifted through the forest near us.

"You can kill them Lily, if you want"

I found that didn't like killing low level monsters, of course since I had power I got kind of lazy; but most people got like that, when they had large amounts of power they didn't want to do things that were too easy…to boring.

Lily liked killing monsters, she had said that she had always wanted to be an adventurer.

Lily smiled, and drew her bow, her ears twitching. The slaughter was very fast as Lily used a skill called [Arrow Rain], which was a skill from a book the "Greed Lords" had stored in their library.

"Are you ok with doing all the killing?" I asked Lily, she nodded happily as she played with her bow and smiled, one thing I figured out was that she liked being overpoweringly strong. Asking people politely even though they had sworn themselves to follow whatever I said without asking questions and treated whatever I said as absolute orders was a habit from the before I came to this world. Well the asking politely that is, I had never had anyone pledge loyalty in real life.

After the slaughter, we decided to head back, there was nothing interesting in the forest. On our walk back, Lily was skipping happily.

After we entered the city, the first location we headed to was the guild, though the journey had taken half a day for a quest that was over in less than 5 minutes. We got back and showed the proof that the quest was completed. They were surprised we completed the mission that quickly.


	6. Chapter 5: Descendant of Sif

Upon leaving the guild, to get lunch at the inn. We found the streets packed with people. "What is going on?" I asked someone standing near us.

"The Valkyrie of the Sacred Sword is coming back from the war"

I looked at the rich carriage coming down the street. Suddenly someone behind us gave a signal and people moved back, isolating us near the edge of the road.

The Carriage stopped and a beautiful blonde woman in silver armour stepped out, she had a huge claymore strapped to her back. Lily turned and looked around, there was a gap between us and the crowd, we stood out like a wart on a witch's nose, I smiled, I had a feeling where this will lead, some more interest. I was going to let Lily handle it, to see how she did, of course I would step in if required.

"I have the feeling you may be the target, feel free to do whatever" I muttered to Lily quietly.

The woman in the armour stepped up to Lily; "Demi-human? What are you doing in Roble, no non-humans are allowed here. Leave!", Lily just tilted her head while watching the blonde woman. "Move!", the woman drew her sword and the crowd started cheering.

"The sacred sword…"

I heard the person behind me mutter.

Lily drew her bow and aimed.

"What's your name?" Lily asked her.

The silver armoured woman looked shocked… I think she was expecting Lily to be scared of her.

"Jayce" Even though Jayce was shocked, she still answered in the way Warriors tended to do.

With a blur of movement Jayce swung her sword at Lily, no human we had met yet could dodge that, but Lily was no normal human. First she was a demi-human and second she was almost twice Jayce's level. I had taken a pair of glasses that could read the level of people and monsters. I had of course checked Jayce's level before allowing Lily to stay and see what happened.

Lily dodged the blade, everyone looked shocked once they caught up with what happened; only Jayce, Lily and I had good enough perception to see what happened as it happened. "How can you dodge the swing?" Jayce asked.

"My Lord granted me more power than you could imagine" The proud look on Lily's face was a little disconcerting.

Jayce looked at her…

"I was trained by a God, who was nice enough to accept my vow of loyalty, I pledged myself to him and in return he gave me power".

Lily turned and walked back into the crowd and pulled a face at Jayce, sometimes I forgot Lily was only 17 because she usually acted so mature.

"Come to the palace later, bring this "God"" Jayce said as she re-sheathed the sword. She knew she couldn't win and knew someone stronger was somewhere nearby; that someone being me.

The carriage continued past the crowd and into the distance towards the palace gates. "Lord Tek, are we going to take up her offer?" Lily asked.

"I think we probably should, though standing out may not be a good idea, but will allow me to find any other Players that got dragged here".

So it was decided, we went to the palace that night. I of course was wearing a mask, a mask that I received from an event in the early part of Yggdrasil; it was a white smiley face mask. Of course, there was no benefits, but it did hide my face. I could stand out, but didn't want my face to get out. Being a Doppelganger I could shapeshift at will, but I liked this form.

We arrived at the gate when the sun was setting, the guards were suspicious and disliked Lily as expected; They at first refused to let her and I in until one went to fetch Jayce.

I asked Lily how she felt when people disliked her, she said she didn't care how humans regarded her, as long as I accepted her…So cute.

Anyway, we finally got one of the guards to go get the Valkyrie of the Sacred Sword, Jayce, and while waiting I tried to not break too many bones. "So, demi-human, you came; that masked guy is a "God"?" Jayce was in a dress and didn't have her sword with her.

We followed her into the castle and the banquet hall; Lily and Jayce started talking, Jayce still didn't like Lily much, but did seem to respect her power. I was mainly silent, just listening.

"So what's so impressive about this masked guy?"

Jayce was curious, as expected.

"Me? I am just a wondering God, as for what that is…it's a boring story"

I laughed behind the mask.

"Can we duel?" Jayce looked at me, of course she wanted to, I expected that the whole time.

"Sure"

I was just wearing my silk clothing, though it was enhanced to give strength and defence boosts, meaning it had higher defence than a full set of plate armour.

Jayce chanted some spell I didn't quite hear, and her armour appeared, wrapping around her in a glittering of silver light.

"Follow me"

Jayce lead us out to the courtyard. Lily smiled and stood back. It was obvious that Lily had faith that I would win.

Jayce drew her sword, "Are you not going to draw your weapon?" she looked annoyed.

"I will draw if I need to, see if you can force me" I was misquoting an anime. Animes where still popular, they however didn't have social stigma that they had in previous years. One of the prime ministers was a fan, and used his power to make them liked.

Jayce growled and swung her sword at my face, the blade whistled as I leant back slightly and dodged by millimetres. One of the rules for PvP in later VRMMOs was to dodge with as little wasted movement as possible, where stamina and tiredness could be simulated. Though they only applied it in PvP combat, so that running around the massive world maps would be less annoying.

"[Greater Agility Enhance], [Sword of the Valkyrie], [Dash]" Jayce used martial arts to boost her speed and combat capabilities.

With a flurry of blows her sword blurred. The wind before the sword allowed me to know the impact location before it hit, this would have been useful if I couldn't see the sword through the speed; which, however I could.

I deliberately dodged as late as possible because it was fun watching Jayce's face change.

Lily was grinning and swinging her tail. I barely moved my feet as I dodged blow after blow, of course I was limiting my speed. I was sure Jayce could tell I was just playing around.

"So you are a God? I see why Lily believes this now"

Jayce stopped swinging and looked at me, her face flushed. "Why do you wear that mask?"

I looked at Jayce for a second before replying, "Don't want anyone to see my face, because I like to travel".

Jayce shrugged, and put away her sword. "What would it take for us to convince you to stay and help in the war?"

"Nothing really, I help when I feel like it, but I do not want to be tied down"

She knew that she couldn't force me to stay, since she was the strongest warrior in the Roble Holy Kingdom and I was obviously incomprehensibly more powerful than her.

I knew that they would not give up easily, which is why I hid my face, though they knew what Lily looked like.

The Queen walked in, I detected her watching before I even started my "duel" with Jayce.

"You don't wish to help? How do you expect to leave?"

The Queen was a young woman wearing a long purple robe and gems adorned her expensive clothes. Jayce had knelt when the Queen arrived, she was kneeling behind her when the Queen said that; she looked up.

"Your Majesty, if I cannot beat him, we have no way to keep him here; he would just slaughter us all and leave if we tried to force him"

I never expected the kingdom's greatest warrior to not be a muscle head, and actually be able to make smart decisions.

"Jayce?"

the Queen turned and looked at her, her brow wrinkling.

"You don't trust him…What if I join him, at least when he is in Holy Kingdom territory".

I had kind of expected them to send someone with me. The Queen seemed reluctant, which was an act, but she agreed and turned to me "Look after Jayce, we need her to fight in the war, after you leave".

They were treating it like I had already said yes, as Jayce told the Queen she was going to get ready and told me that she would meet me at the gates; I turned and looked at Lily who was just observing, seems she was influenced by me and my curiosity and wanted to see where it went; I was a bad influence on this poor girl it seems. It also seems she wanted to have a chance to spar with Jayce again.

We left the palace that night, and I picked up a new companion.

To have a complete haram I just needed a loli character, preferably with a maid uniform, I accidently muttered this and Lily's ear twitched though she said nothing. Nah, no harams for me, I was just sort of travelling and trying to survive; I also wasn't silly enough to try to get home again, this world was much better, I was not like those silly "heroes" in stories.

"So what are your plans?" Jayce looked interested

"Just travelling; and I don't wish to conquer anywhere, in case you are worried."

I never actually thought of plans; looking for players, and travelling, and surviving. That's all I had, I was living life like I did before I got pulled into this New World, winging it.

I couldn't say this, since they; they being Lily and Greed, seemed to view me as some sort of perfect being.

"Do you have a map? Not just of the kingdom, but surrounding territories as well?"

I asked Jayce as we sat at a table at the inn we rented after we were done at the palace, I knew Jayce wouldn't want to stay in a double room in a cheap inn; Jayce had wanted to stay at the palace, but I felt that it would not be good. At least she offered to pay.

It was the morning after the banquet at the palace.

Jayce reached into her pack and unrolled a scroll and placed it on the table. "This is Roble and the rest of the Holy Kingdom's territories" Jayce pointed.

"Lily, please go get the horses ready, and get one for Jayce?"

"Yes Lord Tek" Lily happily nodded and wandered off.

Lily arrived with the horses, Jayce and I stopped talking. We had been talking about how Lily and I met. Getting on the horses and packing everything, not necessarily in that order, we rode to the gate. The number of guards had increased and they were very tense. Seems my murder had been discovered, or at least the disappearance was found.

I had decided to go to the Empire, there was a big arena, I wanted to see what the best that they could supply was. After the duel with Jayce I found I missed combatting intelligent targets.

According to the map it would take a few weeks, it was obvious that this continent was smaller than most on Earth, though these cities were rather close together so that the humans could survive, a leftover from when humans were the weakest species.

There were not many monsters on the way, since the main roads had been cleared; which was strange since these people where not allies, so they didn't have much contact. I decided to try to figure out the political atmosphere and troop movements of a magic civilization that seemed to be based around a medieval period.


	7. Chapter 6: A parting of ways

Jayce parted with us once we left the Roble Kingdom borders, but the weeks of travelling together allowed us to get to know each other very well. Jayce and Lily sparred almost every night. I had taken off the mask since the night of the banquet, I knew it wouldn't actually hide what I looked like, I just thought that it looked cool. Of course I wouldn't reveal this, though I was pretty sure that Jayce had guessed.

Jayce had stopped hating Lily, I guess she proved that she wasn't evil or something.

It was the night after that Jayce left, we were camping in a mountain pass, when Lily approached me. She had been looking a little nervous recently, for the last few days. She looked like she wanted to say something, something that she feared would anger me.

"Hey Lily, what's up? Speak your mind, don't be afraid" I had to start the conversation. Lily smiled slightly, lifting her expression of fear for a second, but she was uncomfortable. Lily knelt in front of where I was sitting, "I was thinking…Can you open a gate to Eryuentiu, please My Lord. I have the feeling that I should do some training. Comparing your and my duels with Jayce, it's obvious I lack experience". I could see Lily shaking a little.

"Of course, why so worried though?" I asked as I gently patted Lily's head. She started purring and I found that her ears were soft and fluffy, it was quite addictive actually.

"I…I don't want to disappoint you Lord Tek" Lily said as she still knelt and let me pat her.

"Don't worry, you don't and won't" I smiled as I opened the gate. Greed stood on the other side, "My Lord" Greed knelt. "What do require from me?'.

"Lily wishes to learn to control her powers, and to fight; can you be of assistance?" I looked at Greed who smiled and nodded, "Yes My Lord, it will be as you command, I shall not disappoint you, I vow".

I turned to Lily, she looked at me. "You are sure you wish to leave for a bit?" I asked. Lily nodded, her eyes slightly misty. "Have fun, I can't wait to see how much you improve" I smiled. I walked forward and hugged her. Lily hugged me back and then turned and walked into the portal, which then closed.

It was strange to be alone again. I mean I had been a solo player, but after the transporting to the new world, I found I had gotten used to having Lily around. It was strange how nature seemed a lot quieter.

The sky was beautiful, the stars were so bright. The wind whistled through the rocks. The fire was burning low, this was a change in plans that I hadn't expected; tomorrow I would travel to the capital of the Empire and continue with set plans, but I would need to adapt to the lack of Lily. I didn't know how long it would last…her training.

The sun rose, and because I was sleeping in a tent I woke early. The walk to Arwintar was rather boring. Though looking at the walls of the capital was fun. Well not really, but it was better than staring at nothing.

The sun was high when I arrived at the gates. The guards made a bother when I was trying to enter the gates, that was until I used my adventurer tags, I had been given gold tags before leaving the Roble territory. Jayce wanted to give me Adamantium ones, but I didn't want to stand out too much.

"Welcome to Arwintar, is there anything you require?" The guard standing at the gate was rather accommodating, primarily because I was a fairly high rank adventurer and adventurers were liked in most cities.

"No thanks" I smiled at the guy when I walked past. I was going to be checking out a room at the adventurer guild hosted inn, this time I would be sharing a common room, to meet people.

Trying new things is fun…sometimes. Anyway, the innkeeper was a nice and young lady, well I say young, but she was probably early twenties, and married. The lady's name was Etria. Her husband worked in the kitchens and happened to be called Jyim.

The common room had ten beds, the only occupant at the moment was a large man with a beard. He was wearing chainmail and playing with what was obviously a magic item. He waved at me, "Hi!" he said in a rather loud and hearty voice. He seemed like a paladin or priest, it interested me. No I am not interested in old bearded men, I was curious if Yggdrasil healing magic or Gods were here as well.

"Hello" I said as I placed my bag on the bed, then walked over. "Are you in a team?" The bearded priest, well I didn't know he was a priest, it was just a guess. I denied it, this was one of my goals for getting this room.

"Well, my name is Roberdyck Goltron, do you happen to be looking for a group?" He said as he shook my hand. "Yeah, my name is Tek, do you happen to be recruiting?". Roberdyck laughed, "I can talk to my leader, but we may be able to fit in one more teammate. I should be able to get an answer soon. The team is called Foresight"

"Cool, thank you" I said, "Well I must be going". Roberdyck nodded and raised his hand in farewell.

I left the common room and headed to the door of the inn, as I reached for door it opened. A cute blonde girl who looked around fifteen nearly ran into me. She stumbled with a gasp as I stepped to the side. And what followed was the most template event I have ever experienced…

The blond girl made a noise as she fell into me and grabbed on. "Sorry" she said as blushed slightly and pushed herself off me. Luckily I wasn't Japanese or I would have accidently grabbed her breast, then again is that lucky or unlucky…

Well this is worrying…I already had one inhabitant fall for me. Of course I knew Lily had feelings for me, I was stupid when it came to people, but I wasn't that dumb. Though I couldn't act on it, the more people look up to you, or revere you, the harder it is to hook up with them, strangely. It was almost an inverse.

Anyway; the girl, still blushing up to her ears, and left so fast that it was like she almost ran away. I shook my head and left the inn.

My next destination would have been the coliseum, if I hadn't found someone who may have been recruiting. Now I was going to check out the guild and then see the magic items around. The Empire is known for one of the "Strongest" magic casters, Fluder Paradyne; Jayce had mentioned him. Someone who could cast 6th tier magic wasn't a threat, by now I had figured out that I was basically a God among humans, well among known humans.

This was a good thing, who hasn't dreamt of power? But then again, if one is too strong, it can get boring.

Considering these matters I wandered along the street aiming towards the adventurer's guild. What I didn't know was that Foresight weren't technically an adventurer team, though they used the adventurer inn to find team mates.

The guild was a lot like the Roble one, except that the number of adventurers was double or triple the number. Being gold plate was good, since no one tried to attack me. I checked the board for possible quests of interest, not too many stood out to me, but the few that did, I memorised them and the time required.

I left again, I guess the offer by Roberdyck made me slightly impatient, once I found out the answer I could plan around it. I was never too good with the waiting.

The magic shops and stalls lined the streets, many more than I had seen in Roble. Most seemed useless by even this World's items. A lot were based off technology from Earth, I had seen many Player influences, I knew I had to check out the theocracy as well. So many things to do, and to remember. I wanted a life that just kept me entertained, as well as exploration, blah blah blah.

I did find a few slightly interesting magic items that couldn't be made with Yggdrasil Magic.

I went back to the inn and on the way, I observed random stalls along the way. The crowd was fun to watch, the nobles and merchants, the commoners who constantly bowed and scraped. Hairy, and smelly adventurers, I was very glad of cleaning magic and Yggdrasil soaps…

Sitting in the main room of the inn was the hairy priest and the strange blonde girl. "Tek, do you have a minute?" A blonde, young looking, man called out to me. I grabbed a nearby chair and placed it in a spare spot on the table, Roberdyck moved towards the blonde man so as to supply a spot.

It was not fair, this new world, almost everyone was attractive. The blonde man was sitting near a rather androgynous elf with long purple hair, the ears showed that this person had some elf ancestry.

"Hi, I am guessing Roberdyck told you about me?" I asked a fairly obvious question. Roberdyck nodded as well as the others. "Yep, so, are you still looking for a team?" The blonde man nodded as he spoke. He wrapped one of his arms around the purple haired person.

I nodded.

"My name is Hekkeran Termite, on my left is Imina, and my right is Arche". Imina just nodded, and I raised my hand to each of them as Hekkeran introduced them. "uhh, Hekkeran, do we need another person?" Arche asked as she looked towards him and then glanced quickly to me.

"Yes, we don't have quite as much firepower as the other worker teams, we have been losing money recently"

"Worker?" I hadn't heard that term before.

"A worker is someone who used to be an adventurer, but had a small dispute with the guild." Roberdyck explained.

"Ahh, I see. By the way, do we have any work lined up?" Hekkeran shook his head, "Not yet, but I hear that something is coming up, but we won't know until tomorrow. That reminds me, I need you to get some magic items tomorrow Arche. New guy, do you have any items? We won't be buying them for you".

"I do" I smiled as I thought of all the items stored, but I had to find some gear that would suit people from this world.

"Well I am going to go to the common room to get them ready" I said as I got up, Hekkeran nodded. "You…You are staying in the common room?" Arche asked. "Yep".

I didn't see her reaction, but I could guess.

I entered the room and put most of my stuff into a backpack so that it looked like I had gear ready.

I always wore a ring that disguised my power, but instead of blocking all power emissions, the output was variable.

I decided on a gear set, the set was an old lot, one that could be found on virtually any warrior between level 50 and 60. I had disguised the gear to look like beginner iron gear. I had a level 40 enchanted Flamberge, also made to look like a cheaper material. This was a common trick, to make it harder to tell if someone was worth killing or not.

I put the armour in my backpack and laid the Flamberge on the floor.

I then decided to sleep, I didn't have anything better to do until the next day.


	8. Chapter 7: To please Betty Cooper

( **A/N: Warning, I am unable to write an upset girl and a guy comforting them without sounding like a silly fantasy of the girl falling for the guy. The interactions between Arche and Tek do not necessarily signify that they will end up together. I dislike Harems (One woman ruins a guy's life, more than one...*shudder*) Though most of the companions will be females. Thats because of a habit from the books I have read. /A/N)**

The morning I woke up, Roberdyck was snoring and Arche was sleeping while closely clutching her steel pole. I picked up my backpack and flamberge, which I put through the backpack straps, securing both to my back. The sword was in its sheath.

I sat at the table that Foresight had been at yesterday. I was careful to not sit at the head of the table where bosses usually sit. I ate and waited, I knew I would have to wait for a while, so I took out a book. One of Titan's League had been an author and she had given me copies of all her books.

Arche and Roberdyck went down the stairs and were talking about possible items to buy, they bought food and sat at the table. I had barely noticed because I was very deep in the book that I was reading, it was a very good science fiction book, also about a summoning to another world, I did get a giggle out of the irony. Arche looked at me very strangely when I laughed.

It wasn't until Imina and a guy started shouting at each other that I looked up. The shouting was annoying. The guy was looking for Arche, well first I didn't know because he called her miss "Furt", I could tell from Imina's reactions. The guy was large and he acted slightly threateningly. Of course he wasn't a threat to me, and I felt he may not have been a threat to Imina, but conditioned reactions made me be prepared to jump in if required.

Hekkeran arrived back, and started to threaten the guy and drove him away. The man mentioned something about a deadline. I was as curious Imina and Hekkeran, so I couldn't wait until she arrived, I had the feeling that she would have to explain.

The door opened, I placed my book back into my backpack as Roberdyck and Arche entered, they were talking enthusiastically. I watched as they sat down, then the inquisition arrived, poor Arche was surprised. She didn't expect the inquisition, for no one expects the Foresight inquisition.

It turns out that she belonged to a family of fallen nobles and they had lost their riches, but her parents kept spending money until Arche had been forced to take a loan, which was due soon.

Arche was worried that everyone would dislike her, they all denied that they would do this. but they agreed that she had no choice to vote whether they would accept the mysterious job or not. I offered to give them half of the money made upon completion of the job. Theoretically it would make a lot of money, and at the moment I had no need for huge amounts of money, I was travelling, not trying to run a kingdom.

The others decided to do all sorts of things to prepare for the upcoming mission to the unnamed tomb that had been discovered near the Kingdom. It sounded like a fun mission, tomb exploring, so much what an adventurer should do. I decide to wait at the meeting area, though it would be a few hours until people met up there. The journey would take around three days. I had to be prepared for emergencies, I wasn't too full of myself to expect I was the strongest on the whole planet.

I was watching the people arriving, the carriages for supplies and any treasures, I saw an odd black armoured man standing still near the carriages, he was standing with an almost inhumanly beautiful woman. I felt a slight sense of danger from him, this was surprising. I was trying to be inconspicuous, but he did glance at me a few times and then continued to stand by.

I saw a large group of people, around 18, arrive. Five of them rode horses, and then there was two more carriages. The leader was a man who looked like a beetle, and not the type that could sing well. Well his armour had the design of an upright beetle.

Foresight finally turned up. Imina, Arche and Roberdyck all stood next to me, Hekkeran was in the meeting with leaders. Suddenly I heard a scream and a smack.

Turning, I saw a man who had slapped a girl, she was elven, she was kneeling on the ground and apologising. Slave abuse and female abuse annoyed me, but I did nothing, I didn't want to draw attention to myself. That warrior still made me cautious.

The journey was uneventful, other than a quick match between Momon and one of the adventurers.

Without Lily there, I found the journey really boring, I didn't realise that I could miss someone that I had only known for such a short time, it was strange. Well one thing did stand out, one night I was staying awake and looking at the stars when I heard soft crying coming from one of the tents. I looked in, and I saw Arche crying. I am not good with crying people, especially females, so I was about to back away…when she saw me. She made a noise and jumped onto me, hugging me tightly with her skinny arms, her tears where wetting my shirt. Sheesh, what's with girls making me wet…isn't it usually the other way around?

So I did all I could…I gently hugged her back and sat still as she cried and told me about her life, to which I listened. I heard that her father was planning on selling her sisters to a slaver if she couldn't earn enough money. I may not have wanted to interfere, but I could not stand children in trouble like that, whether male or female, if they were under 13 I would protect them as best I could.

I asked her the slaver's name, and location of her house etc. I was going to make sure that this didn't happen. When she finally went to sleep, I walked a distance away from the camps and ask Greed to send some level 20 POPs with stealth capabilities to the location.

I wasn't going to interfere unless absolutely vital, but I was going to be ready for if that happened.

Before she slept, I promised her it would be well for her sisters, no matter what happened. This finally calmed her down.

We finally arrived. We had to wait until night time so that the magic casters could use their stealth to observe any possible enemies. While waiting for the sun to lower, for night to fall we sat around and prepared our gear, well I say we, I was already ready. Arche was awkward around me, she wouldn't look at me, and blushed when I talked. I saw the flag, then I accidently triggered it…

Sighing I sat and watched the others. The man from the Empire annoyed me, I didn't like abuse. I didn't mind slavery though, all civilizations had slavery, so it was insanely hypocritical to get all bothered around it.

Tonight it would start. I had a plan to go to the Kingdom next to find out about Momon, but I also needed to investigate the Slane Theocracy. I was doing some planning when the time finally arrived.

We were teamed up with Greenham, the beetle dressed man. After the magic casters had secured the area, scanning for traps, we went past the marble wall. The shape of the tomb seemed eerily familiar. I had a bad feeling, but decided to ignore it.

I did however get my strongest gear and cast an illusion to make it look like the gear I was wearing before. We walked over the neatly clipped lawn, and went to the main entrance. The other teams went to the tombs.

We had to wait. I noticed when Arche stopped her stealth magic, she was standing near me. I was bored and leaning on the wall. Imina was glaring at me, I think she considered me lazy. I just looked back and grinned, Imina turned away and growled quietly to herself.

Finally Greenham and his group arrived, they spoke on how much treasure that they had gotten and how much they wanted to make. They examined the statue with the sign at its feet that displayed which update that this tomb was created in Yggdrasil. When I saw this I knew things would get fun, I was actually looking forwards to this, though I knew there was no way to complete it.

I thought that it was a dungeon, but unfortunately this was incorrect, I did not realise this yet.

We entered the tomb itself. I was hoping that the dungeon was solo-able, I could smell the undead, I had actually missed this smell, I used to go to Helheim fairly often because it gave good loot.

At the end of a corridor and set of stairs, all the teams met up. I stood at the back because mainly I was just observing for the moment, I would jump in if needed, but I didn't have a blunt weapon on me, and getting out one now would alert them that I had a weird backpack.

When it was decided that we would all split up, the old man who lead one of the teams, the one who had a duel with Momon, was voted to get the treasures from the above ground section. All the rest of us would enter the tomb.

Only a single path lead deeper into the tomb, strangely the brick walls were lacking in any moss or dirty, the stones were clean. Lights flickered on the walls, the lighting was brighter than what would be expected. Most dungeons I soloed in Helheim had a creepier atmosphere and were dirty with more corpses.

In the room at the end of the first corridor there was a room full of tombs, on top of one of the slabs lay a corpse in a bag, the corpse was around the same size as a human. When the corpse was inspected, it was discovered that it was not about to turn into an undead.

All the adventurers started a long discussion about who the corpse could belong to, and the time period of the creation of the tomb. The only interesting thing in this conversation was the mention of 600 years ago, this time period, and the six gods was something I was interested in learning about.

The talk was interrupted as noises occurred from the doorway at the end of the room, everyone tensed. The adventurers saw that the mobs that created the suspicious noises, they were simple skeletons. Silence reigned as the adventurers were shocked, then they started to laugh.

This may have caused the others to relax, but I didn't, Dungeons of this level never used such trash mobs, seems my intuition got stronger when I came to this world. The workers all laughed and mocked the Skeletons, the greed in their eyes was even more evident as the as they imagined that this would be an easy job.

"Hey Arche, uh this may be weird, but can you stay near me?" I asked, I really wish I could have not used a way that may have increased my flaggage… But this was important. Looking at all the greed, and seeing Arche was the only one doing this job for a good reason, I chose to save her, no one else.

Arche just looked at me with a strange glint in her eye, she nodded. Imina, who was near us, again made a growling noise and interposed herself between us. Her protectiveness was kind of good, and her reactions were amusing.

"Keep your dirty hands of our little Arche" Imina said as she put an arm around Arche and pushed Arche behind her back. I started laughing fairly hard as Arche blushed.

Greenham's group had split up with our group already, so I wasn't sure what had happened to them. These people had no knowledge of dungeoning…

As we slowly advanced along the large primary path we had trigged a huge number of traps, sections had numbers of skeleton archers sniping us. Other sections had Skeleton mages and warriors. I had deflected some of the arrows barehanded, which caused Arche and Imina to make a slight noise of surprise, anyone at our rank could deflect arrows but not everyone could do so without looking.

The current situation was that of a veritable flood of undead swarming around us, this was worrying the others because a lot of their main skills had been used earlier, they were in a pinch. There were strong skeletons mixed in with the weaker ones.

Hekkeran gave the order to retreat. Imina who was at the very tail end ran first. I stayed by Arche's side as Roberdyck joined us and we sprinted behind Imina. Hekkeran covered our retreat. Suddenly four ghouls emerged from an illusionary wall. Imina and Roberdyck were handling them while Arche cast her spell. We had just killed them as Hekkeran ran up shouting for us to run as fast as we could, I guided them into the side passage as lightning streaked down the corridor.

It turns up that an Elder Lich had arrived, this was a monster way beyond the capabilities of this team. Well with the flood of undead as well.

I felt a teleportation trap activate, it was actually high enough level to overpower my passives, of course I could resist it if I had wanted too, but I needed to stay with the rest of the team.

As the light of the trap cleared we saw that we had emerged in a large corridor, torches lined the walls, the flames providing more light. The others around me started to relax, I however was pretty sure that something like this would lead to a boss fight.

After finally deciding to walk towards the corridor instead of going the other direction of escape.

We were in a huge arena; the seats were filled with golems. The others of Foresight were discussing their opinions and ideas about where they are and what had happened. They started to discuss the Eight Greed Kings, which was the guild I had taken control of.

There was even a night sky above us, this sky was not an illusion. I was curious why we were outside again. If we were not, I was having a few more suspicions where we may be, and it wasn't your average dungeon.

With a noise, a figure jumped from the balcony of the VIP box. They summersaulted in mid-air and landed on the ground, no magic used. I tensed, this was at a boss level, possibly even level 100. It was a night elf male child. His ears were very long, and his hair was golden coloured.

"The challengers have arrived!" The child used a magic device to magically amplify her voice. It was a HER, though she looked rather male because of the lack of maturity.

She kept talking, I heard the names: Great Tomb of Nazarick, and Ainz Ooal Gown. This confirmed it, but also told me that at least another Player had arrived here. Which was both good and bad.

The other side opened, and out walked out a skeleton in very powerful divine level gear. Momonga, the leader of Ainz Ooal Gown. Following him was a demon in pitch black armour. This was bad, very bad. Of course I was fairly sure that he would want to talk to me.

Arche started apologising to the others of her team, she was shaking slightly. she was convinced that this was her fault. Arche started crying again and actually latched onto me, Imina looked annoyed at Roberdyck smiled slightly in amusement.

Momonga was watching us, so were the elf girl and armoured person. I was wondering why he hadn't attacked. He then went on a rant on how they were invaders and how they would die, or worse, suffer for a long time.

I still felt that there was a way out, until Hekkeran decided to lie about being sent instead of breaking in. Ainz got mad, really mad.

But they managed to plead for him to spare Arche, saying that they felt for her what he felt for his companions. But he said he would allow her to die quickly and painlessly.

I decided to butt in there. "Lord Ainz?" I decided to act a little deferential. It would increase the chances of this working. Though if worst came to worst I could reveal myself and distract them long enough to find a way for her to get out.

"Yes?" Ainz had calmed down, freakily fast.

"If I paid something of equal value, would you allow Arche to leave?"

Ainz made a "hmm" sound.

"You dare to try to escape the punishment of breaking into the great tomb of Nazarick, of tramping on the work of the Supreme Beings!" The woman in black armour shouted, she seemed a little crazy. Ainz gently held up a hand, the woman instantly calmed, this was a little worrying.

Arche was whimpering, she was clutching my cloak hard. I could feel her shaking. "What if we also surrender, and allow you to kill us, or whatever?" Hekkeran pleaded. I must admit their care for their teammate was touching.

"Why?" Ainz asked, he was curious.

"She doesn't deserve to die" Hekkeran said as he lowered his sword.

Ainz was seeming to be thinking. Then he turned to me, "What is this of the same value that you would give me?"

"You will understand when you see it" As I said this, the armoured woman twitched, even the elf girl frowned.

I pulled a Yggdrasil coin and the guild ring for Titan's League, the ring did nothing anymore since the guild had dissolved. Hiding these two Items, "Catch" I flipped them to Ainz. The armoured woman jumped forwards and caught the items.

"Where did you get these?" She yelled, she was about to charge me.

"Albedo, Stop!" Ainz voice rang out, "Show me what the items are".

Albedo hesitated for a second then she bowed and handed them over.

Ainz gasped then he made as if to approach me. "So is it worth enough for me to take her out of here?" Ainz nodded, he spoke "Shalltear, open a gate to the outside, let the two of them out. I will not let the others go, they committed an unforgivable sin"

I heard a noise from the VIP box, a small slender hand emerged from the shadows. A gate opened behind Arche and I.

"Leave" Ainz said.

"I am sorry, I…" Arche started crying again, I gently picked her up and walked into the gate. I looked back at Ainz who was watching me. Then I stepped through the gate.

The exit of the gate was at the entrance of Tomb, Arche was whimpering incoherently, I didn't know what to do. This girl was so emotional, even Lily who was a year or two older cried less.

Because of freezing up from a lack of knowledge, I just knelt and held Arche, one hand gently stroking her hair. I kept talking to her, using my voice to try to calm her.

It took an hour or so until she calmed, her eyes drying. I know she was still in great pain, but she was functioning. I took a chance and reminded her that her family required her to save them.

We had no mounts, but Arche could cast teleportation. She opened a gate to the entrance of the slums in Arwintar.

One thing that almost slipped my mind was that Arche mentioned that she had the capability to see people's power level, and she had thrown up on seeing Ainz, which even I knew was slightly rude. I knew that this power would be very important for me later. Of course I already decided to save her, but I would have done so right then if I hadn't before.


	9. Chapter 8: A home for lost children

The slums around us stank of faeces and sweat, as well as all sorts of other smells. Why the ex-nobles would live here I wouldn't know? I could guess, if they had run out of money to the point that they constantly needed loans, they would need somewhere cheap. Arche lead us to a house at the very edge of the sums, it was as good as ordinary houses in the merchant district.

The door had two thuggish men standing there, I used [Presence Sense] and detected another four in the hallway, as well as more scattered throughout the house. Arche cast two spells, the thugs had a hole drilled through their chests. I had already decided on keeping no witnesses, so all the thugs where going to die whether or not it was I or Arche who killed them. I used [Phased Pull] to pull the four thugs from the entrance hall to in front of me.

[Phased Pull] was a super-tier Guardian skill; the reason that it was super-tier was because it could even pull Players if they didn't have resistance items.

Arche was obviously shocked at the skill I used but I quickly gestured for her to go ahead, she knew we needed to act fast. All her experience as an adventurer had helped her overcome her surprise.

We walked into the house, the front hall was dark, without [Night Vision] it was difficult to make out things in the shadows. This did not bother Arche as she quickly navigated the hall and entered the lounge that was at the end of the hall.

As Arche started shouting at her father and interrupted the signing of the contract to the slaver I moved out of the door towards the other presences. I found Arche's twin little sisters, Urei and Kuude, in their room. Four of the thugs stood guard in front of the closed door so as to not allow them to escape.

I killed the thugs before they could make a noise and opened the door to the room. The girls where terrified and huddling together on the bed. I walked up and told them that Arche was in the lounge. At first the two girls looked suspicious, but they heard their sister; the girls waited no longer and ran ahead.

I re-entered the lounge room and stood by the door leading out. I had seen the slaver looking like he wanted to run away. Arche stood in the centre of the room while her father sat on the couch. Urei and Kuude stood beside Arche with their arms around her, Arche had her arms around them, her coat slightly covering them as though to protect them.

I was fairly certain Arche hadn't planned on what to do after rescuing her sisters, other than she knew she had to keep them safe. I needed to keep her near to me for her skill, well somewhere that I could get access to quickly if needed. Though Arche was tough by this world's standards, she would be a hindrance if Players turned against me. She was way too low level for any good gear, and while I could level her, I would have to also look after her sisters, who I doubted that she would leave for a very long time.

I did have an idea, but I knew I would have to discuss it with Greed. Well, tell it to Greed, there wouldn't be much discussion because she acted as though my orders where absolute.

I cast [Message].

{Greed, I need you to summon a magic-caster POP, preferably able to cast up to 7th tier elemental magic. It needs to have a human form, I give you permission to use gold from the treasury for this}

{Yes My Lord, I will do as you ask.}

{Once summoned, get them to gate to 100 meters of me and meet us at the gate of the slums}

{Your wish is my command, my lord}

I could basically hear Greed bowing during the message. These NPCs where amusing. Though technically could they be called NPCs now? Maybe Guardian is better.

This [Message] only took a few seconds to happen, so Arche and her father were still arguing.

Finally the fight finished, Arche was in tears though. Arche unlatched her sisters from around her sides and grabbed their hands. She then ran outside, out past me. The slaver tried to stop her but he halted when I looked at him.

I pulled out two junk throwing knives and threw them, they both embedded themselves in the eyes of the slaver and the ex-noble, killing them. I didn't kill the slaver because I disagreed with his business or anything, I had already decided on no witnesses. The father however I killed for more than that; any father who would betray his own children to this level, should be killed slowly and painfully, but I didn't have the time.

When I arrived outside of the house I saw Arche standing there panting, from emotion, she wasn't unfit. "Arche, am I correct in the guess that you don't know what you plan on doing next?"

Arche nodded and looked worried. "I…I wanted to stay with you and pay you back, but my sisters cannot travel" She looked sad at this.

"I understand, I heard from a friend of mine that he is looking for apprentices, if you train well, later you can re-join me"

"Why are you helping me so much?" Arche was understandably curious and slightly cautious.

I was surprised that it had taken Arche this long to ask, the poor girl seemed too innocent…It was likely that some day she would trust someone not as nice as me.

"Well it started because you were forced into a bad situation to save your family. Then I saw your talent, and I knew I wanted something like that to stay in the world, you also seem to have an astonishing gift for magecraft"

I smiled.

Arche looked like she was considering it, I knew just saying that it was out of goodwill or something would make her suspicious; people tend to be like that, they are also more likely to turn on their benefactor.

"I see" Arche's expression cleared. Humans were strange animals. "You said that your friend is looking for a disciple, can I trust him?"

"You can, this I guarantee"

We had arrived at the gate of the slums, and I could feel the POP approaching, I didn't know that there was a connection between guild leaders and the summoned people from their guild.

A fairly tall man in a blue robe stood before us, his brown hair was cut short and close to his scalp. I had Greed ask him to act as though we were friends, not that I was his commander.

"Hello, Tek, my old friend" The man's baritone rang out, he gave a short bow, which was rather theatrical.

I nodded to him. "So will you be willing to teach this girl?" Arche looked up at me then looked at the strange blue robed man. "Of course I shall, if these pretty young ladies will be willing to learn from an old man like me" He smiled.

Greed had told me that his name was Myridan. I was surprised how well he could talk like this, when Greed seemed so submissive. It may have been because he was a mercenary, not a Player created creature.

Arche's younger sisters looked down slightly and hid behind her. Arche seemed to find Myridan amusing, which was good, and slightly weird; then again, when used to monsters, men like this didn't scare girls so much.

"I am Myridan, I shall be your teacher." Myridan looked first at Arche then he knelt down to look at the twins. They met his eyes.

Myridan cast [Gate], then he turned back and gestured for the girls to enter.

"Where are we going?" Arche asked as she clutched her iron staff to her chest.

I had asked for them to stay at Lily's hometown.

"A small village at the edge of the Holy Roble Kingdom" Myridan smiled and held out his hand, gesturing at the gate.

"We will be seeing you again right? I owe you a lot for saving me and my sisters" Arche said, she looked at me, her face slightly sad.

"Yes, I will be seeing you again, train hard and get strong alright? If you need to contact me, use this" I handed an item to Arche, which looked like a triangle of quartz.

This was a communication crystal I got from Greed, she said the Greed Kings developed them as a device for people who couldn't use message. Or for people who didn't trust message, I didn't know about Arche.

"All you have to do is pour mana into it and it will allow you to talk to me, ok?"

"Okay" Arche said, she sounded sad.

Arche looked at her sisters, then she looked at me, tears in her eyes. She made a gesture, and I knelt down so we were the same height. Arche hugged me, and then darted forward and gave me a kiss, it was sudden and I had no time to respond before she had backed away again. She then blushed and ran to her sisters, and they entered the gate. Myridan bowed again and entered the gate after them.

Alone again…naturally.

I was quite certain I heard a strange hissing noise that came from nowhere, and I felt a slight chill…

My next plan was to go to the Slane theocracy, I wanted to know if there were other players. I mean I knew Ainz was here, but for a Heteromorph I kind of liked some humans. I was jaded when it came to my previous species, but I wasn't against them. Yet...

I was never planning on returning to Earth, and I never really had friends, so I wasn't sure why I was looking; I guess curiosity, and a want to make sure that I knew who was around that could kill me.

 **(A/N:**

 **I do not mean to write all the girls to fall in love with Tek (There may be one more other than Lily, I haven't decided), I just write how they probably will react. In Arche's case it is because Tek is attractive that she started to crush on him in the beginning, and later its the suspension bridge affect. Then again, this is a fantasy, so I can write what I want and you all can live with it...muahahaha :P**

 **My apologies for the rushed seeming chapter, I wasn't too sure to do with Arche because she was too weak to travel with our beloved MC to the next destination. By the way, in the description I mention lost things. Them turning up has been pushed back a little because I had other ideas pop up lol.**

 **I am not sure how to do a poll, but please leave in a review if you want the long boring trek to the theocracy or if you just want that arc**

 **/AN)**


	10. Chapter 9: So many little girls

I decided to not stay in Arwintar, I wanted to get moving again otherwise boredom would kick in. I turned from the [Gate] as it shut, and walked out of the slums towards the main gate of the city.

As I was leaving, starting down the main highway, I sensed a presence and looked up. A massive dragon flew overhead, its scales and outline shimmering as my skills allowed me to see through the basic stealth magic on it. Well I say basic, it was tier 7, I could see two small figures on the Dragon's back, one of which was the female dark elf from the arena in Nazarick.

This was strange, how could Ainz found out who sent the workers so quickly? I decided to ignore it and continue my travel. If it didn't influence me or someone I cared about, I would ignore it. Unless it looked interesting. I knew where this was headed, anyone could guess…A level 90 dragon with two level 100s arriving in a city where the max level I saw was 20. I could just pray for the innocent people, and laugh when I imagined the pride of the nobles being broken.

The road I was following was made of cobblestone, and was very well put together. My first destination was the Azerlisia mountain range that separated the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy.

I would have to pass through the forests near Nazarick to get where I was going, and I knew I should ask the "owner" of that location. Means a meeting, or message, to Ainz on my way through, and I planned to ask for a guide or companion. I didn't like travelling alone for long period, and he would get to observe me.

I had completely changed since the transfer, I couldn't tell if this was good or bad, maybe the body I was in influenced this? In the lore, higher karmic Doppelgängers where known to found villages and travel in "Families". If my form was interfering with me, it would also explain why Ainz seemed a little different than a normal person.

Most people wouldn't kill someone like Arche once it was explained that she was only in the tomb to get money for her family. they would have killed the others, everyone knows if someone plans to steal from you or important companions, that person must die, unless for extenuating circumstances.

I was not planning on taking the road to the Slane Theocracy, I wanted to explore, so I was going to go through the mountains, maybe stop by the dwarves on the way. I had no idea how to get there, but that's the joy of exploration, getting lost in new and fascinating ways.

I ran along the road, moving so fast that the surrounding would be blurred for normal people; my enhanced perception made it seem like everything was moving in slow-motion, even in there I was running fairly fast. I was running faster than the speed of sound, but strangely there were no sonic effects.

The hills were getting closer, well I say hills, they were massive mountains covered in snow. The main road split, the much larger split went away from the mountain. I followed the smaller split. It was getting late at night, and even though I needed no sleep I didn't have any major reason to stay awake.

I had no companions so I didn't need a tent, I just lay by the side of the and wrapped myself in a warm and very padded blanket. I was sure nothing would sneak up, so I put up a few enchantments that would wake me and shield if anyone or anything over level 80 approached.

The sun rising over the mountains next morning was actually a nice view, on earth mountains had basically disappeared as most of the planet was covered by cities. I did find it weird to sleep without the constant hum of vehicles around.

After a quick breakfast I continued along the road, I could see that there was movement ahead, so I was only walking instead of my running that could win in a race against most aircraft.

There was a merchant ahead of me, when I walked up and introduced myself, it turns out he was going to Feo Jera; which happened to be the dwarven capital. I thought the Baharuth Empire had cut off trade with them, but that was not so, they just stopped weaponry and magic item trades.

Most of the journey to the mountains I will skip, mostly the merchant and I spoke about things in the Empire. It took two more days to travel, and along the way I killed a few weak bandits.

It was the morning of the third day, since I left the Empire, when we reached the small border fort, the merchant was going to meet a contact and then take a different way to Feo Jera, I was going to go straight to the Dwarven Capital, so we may or may not meet up there, as I said to him.

It was surprisingly easy to enter the Dwarven territory as a gold adventurer, well not surprisingly, I was just unused to the world still. I had only been in this world for almost a month and a half.

The main thing of interest on the way to the Capital was the huge gates that protected them. The gates were massive, and made from Adamantium, it would have taken a long time to mine the ore and to craft them.

The Dwarven Capital of Feo Jera was very similar to a period of Earth's past which was almost legendry, the "Steampunk" period. Not much was known about this other than technology degraded to copper and iron controlled by steam and gear based mechanics, but it was also surprisingly advanced.

I didn't do much in the Capitol, and I didn't meet the merchant again, I just passed through. What I was interested in was the Great Rift that surrounded Feo Jera. The Rift was obviously on the way to the Theocracy, but no one had survived entering it. That tickled my fancy.

I exited the gates and headed to the very long suspension bridge that crossed the huge crevasse. At the centre point I grabbed the rope ledges and vaulted over. The rock walls seemed to recede at a massive speed, and the darkness increased.

I couldn't sense the bottom of the rift. But the shear walls made it seem that this was not random or natural, which means something of high power caused this, something on the level of a Player or higher. I could probably do this, or cut the top off of a mountain if I used a super-tier skill.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, well it was fairly close, I got to the bottom. As a test, I hadn't slowed myself during the fall and hit the ground at top speed. I had an anti-instant-death skill combined with a delayed healing spell in case I was knocked out or into a coma.

But when I hit, all I felt was the impact and a slight pain in my feet. I did however make a crater a few metres deep. I climbed up and looked at the ravine ahead of me.

The ground was splintered and there was virtually no light. Well there was a moss that grew along the walls that had a slight green glow, combined with my [No-Light Vision] I could see a huge distance.

A large number of corpses littered the ground and there were more variety than humans and dwarves. It was hard to tell the species apart, since they had come apart on impact. I say corpses but it was 99% damaged bones and partial bodies. The ground was dyed crimson with blood, with a little green and blue mixed in.

I walked along, some of the bones turning to powder. There were no treasures or anything worth anything. I tried to cast [Fly] so as to go faster, but it turns out that [Fly] didn't work; this would explain the no survivors.

After a few hours of walking I found a castle made from stone, it looked like it had been constructed before the rift formation. The castle looked like it was on the surface and had been pushed down as the roof had a slash mark in it and the walls were slightly cracked. Above the castle, when I looked up, I saw all the way to the sky. Who or whatever had caused this rift may have done so accidently as they tried to destroy the castle.

Whatever this castle was, it was insanely strong, maybe even at the level of a Guild base that had been enhanced by the world item Aegis. That was the only thing I could think of that would let it survive a strike like this. Nothing in this world could possibly equate to this, at least now.

I walked towards the cast, I had cast a few stealth spells before approaching, but following the trend I had observed, it was unlikely that there were survivors. Whatever had created the castle was alive at the time, but I had no idea if they lived now or not.

There was no door at the entrance, but there were runes carved around the doorway. The runes seemed to be some sort of silence or barrier spell, that is if the runes were similar to those in Yggdrasil.

I entered the archway, inside the castle I couldn't see outside, I quickly tried to exit but I couldn't. Seems my runic knowledge was insufficient. This made me quietly chuckle.

"I am soooo bored, booooored" I heard a voice ring out as something hit a wall, causing slight trembling. The voice was rather high pitched.

Following the sound of this mysterious voice, that was still exclaiming boredom while punching the wall, I came to a throne room. The doors had been smashed against the opposite walls an unknown time ago.

Peaking around the corner I saw a cute girl, who looked to be thirteen and your typical loli. Her raven black hair fluttered as she punched the wall behind the large golden throne. Her dress was also black, I couldn't see her face, but her skin was incredibly smooth and snow white.

I was deciding what to do when she suddenly turned towards me, her eyes where blood red and seemed to be on fire. She slowly walked towards me. "An illusion? Am I finally fully insane? This isn't the worst thing to hallucinate, he is cute" The girl muttered to herself.

I walked around the ruins of the door, the girl didn't speed up or change her pace at all. I stayed completely still, my instincts were ringing, this girl was powerful, possibly on the level of an event or possibly even a world boss.

She walked up until she was standing so close that our bodies were almost touching, her face was chest height on me. "Are you madness caused by my boredom?" the girl asked, she seemed very calm.

I think she expected I was, since there was a no-fly field around here. But I would have to shatter her expectations, I was worried about that because it was unlikely I could solo a world boss, and I didn't know what would happen if I died.

"No, I am not, I went exploring and entered this castle" I said, I felt explaining calmly would work the best for now. Luckily, I still had my inventory, if I absolutely had to, I could get out with one of my world items.

The girl twitched, "No, hallucinations can deny it, can't they? Can't they?" her hands were shaking and her tone rose slightly towards the end. She reached up and grabbed my throat, slamming me against the floor hard enough to make a tiny crack and deplete a portion of my health. "The truth, tell me" I felt her shaking slightly as she sat on my chest holding me against the floor.

I looked up at her face, which was incredibly pale white. "I am real, I came here to explore and found this castle" I said again as I stared into her eyes, she was silent, I don't know if she noticed but tears where starting to leak from her eyes, she seemed to subconsciously believe me.

"Real? But, no one knows I am here, that bastard Gerel sealed me in here…But you do not lie" she started crying more and her hands were shaking really hard now, her whole body was trembling.

Her tears strangely had very little salt in them, I noticed this because her tears were almost covering my face…

"No, I don't lie" I gently place a hand on her shoulder, she flinched and made a little squeak, Then she grabbed the hand I had extended, just before I took it down. Her fingers pressed on my wrist, she was checking if I had a pulse.

"I…I am…not…aloooo" she couldn't finish her sentence before she slammed hard into me with a full body hug, there was nothing weird about it, it was like when a child hugs their parents after a nightmare.

I just lay there and stroked her hair with one hand, and patter her back with the other. I seemed to make the girls cry a lot, seems that part of my personality wasn't changed…

I shifted slightly because one of my arms was starting to ache slightly, and the pale girl made a noise and clamped harder onto me, at the strength she was exhibiting I couldn't escape her grasp.

She was still incoherent, I didn't know how long this would last so I just held her and got up, I was at least going to explore.

I was curious who Gerel was and how/why he sealed her here. The rest of the castle was mostly empty, there were a lot of broken things and craters in the wall. I did enter a room that looked a little like a treasury, and in the middle of the room was a massive silver shield with the head of a beautiful woman engraved on it.

This was Aegis, the world item. Aegis was virtually the unbeatable shield, the only items that could destroy it were the world items Lance of Longinus and Saviour of the World. One of which I had in my inventory, which was why I was secure I could escape the rune wards on the castle if needed.

I grabbed Aegis and headed back to the entrance of the castle, the girl was still attached like a limpet. This was a little worrying, I didn't need the armour [Little Girl] …A New World special.

I started poking the runes, it still shielded the entrance. The girl unburied her head from my chest and looked to see what I what I was doing. "Those…*sniff*…Those runes are part of the sealing Gerel placed on me, I don't know anyone strong enough to break them" the girl said.

I had figured as much, so I knew I had to break out. "Can you please get down so I can move properly and get us out of here?" I looked down into the Girl's face, "us?" she muttered quietly as she looked up with an incredible longing in her eyes, I wondered how long she had been trapped in here.

The girl gently untangled her arms from me and hopped down, but she still clung to my left hand, it was obvious she didn't want to let go, I was her ticket out.

I reached into my inventory and grabbed [World Saviour]. The world item looked like a basic club made by a strange black wood with a blood red band around the top and bottom of it. I whacked it against the runed doorway. For the first few swings [World Saviour] didn't do anything, but by the tenth the rune shield showed a few cracks, by twenty the noise was incredible and the walls were starting to crack. On the twenty-fifth hit the rune shield shattered and made a noise like shattering glass.

The girl made a gasping noise, then still holding my hand she ran out and looked around. She then began running around and looking at the walls. She looked at me with puppy like eyes, "Please take me with you? I will follow anywhere". How could anyone say no to this.

"Sure, feel free to follow, we will be travelling a lot. Welcome to the team" I smiled, her grin seemed so pure, "I forgot to ask, what's your name? I am Tek". The girl looked down then she spoke, "Promise…Promise to not leave me?" she seemed worried that when she revealed her name she would be disliked.

I gently raised her chin, causing her to shiver and blush at my touch. I looked her in her flame like eyes, "I promise" I made sure that she could see my sincerity.

"My name is Rael, also known as…" she gulped then continued, "Also known as the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord".

Rael looked at me with scared eyes. I smiled "Nice to meet you Rael". She clamped harder onto my arm she was holding.


	11. Chapter 10: Goodbye OP-Ness

I had to see if the rules where the same between Yggdrasil and the New World. I took [World Saviour] out of my inventory and looked at it. I couldn't help but feel slightly sad as I saw the colour fading. It seems the rule carriers over. The 20 could only be used once per person, or per guild, as the players put it Sh*ty devs…

I spent a lot of real world money on the club, and it took a lot to try and keep it secret that it was in my possession. Though I had to use the club so as to get out and not be trapped in the castle. Then again, I could have had a worse companion to be trapped with.

Rael was looking around happily, she still seemed to be needing physical contact, still gripping my hand. She was cute, closer to a puppy than a fearsome world boss level ancient dragon…

Her eyes burning with enthusiasm and gratitude, metaphorically of course, did not suit the image of an incredibly powerful and evil dragon lord.

We had been walking along the ravine, the surroundings stayed consistent. The walls were clean sliced and the floor flat. There was an anti-magic field as well. I had tried to teleport and send messages.

As we walked along, well I say we, I walked, my dragon skipped; I tried to find out if Rael knew any way out either. When I asked her, she shook her head and said she couldn't transform either.

The power that had been protecting the walls, keeping them strong, finally the walls changed. They had a more natural look to them. The ravine had been there for a long time, and it seemed that water leaked through the hole in the ceiling, I have no idea why it wasn't a river. The walls started eroding and a hole was in one of the walls.

Judging by the direction I was going down the mountain range instead of across it.

We crawled through the hole while emerged into a large cavern. The cavern was huge, though half of it was a lake, walkways lead around it, so we wouldn't be swimming.

The soft flow of water was like background music. Though Rael was starting to get a bit antsy.

I was curious how long Rael had been trapped alone, so I asked her. She looked at me and grinned slightly and replied that it had been a very long time.

After what seemed like weeks of I finally saw an increase in ambient light. We were getting towards the exit. As for people who were wondering why I didn't think to cast gate, I was under the impression that magic was still dampened, I do not know why.

We emerged from the cave, in front of us was a ledge, around ten metres in diameter. Standing on the small ledge, we could see a lake spread out before us. On the horizon, because of my enhanced vision, I could see a city.

The excited little dragon bounced around, taking in the scenery before her.

Suck it Ainz, see how easy it is to get a dragon, and mine was cooler.

"My end goal is to the Slane Theocracy, but I also want to explore. So, if its ok, how do you feel about aimless exploring?"

Rael looked slightly conflicted, "Tek, thank you. You saved me, from an endless prison. You are my benefactor. If you ever need me, please call for me. I would have loved to travel with you for longer, but I need to see how much has changed. I will see you again?"

She looked up at me, then looked away seemingly embarrassed.

"Yeah, of course you will. Also, feel free to come back when you are done. If you want to find me, use this" I tossed her a ring, which I had a pair of, used for finding friends in the game.

Rael looked at the ring, then she put it on. Turning her arm into a dragon arm, Rael peeled off one of her scales, she then handed me a black scale. "pour mana into this, and anywhere you are I will come and help you." I nodded.

Rael looked like she was considering something for a second, then she sighed. With a burst of magic she vanished in a huge whirlwind of shadows, after a second a massive black dragon appeared.

Rael, looked around, preparing to fly. She looked back at me and then licked me, her tongue was huge, with one lick I was covered from head to toe in dragon spit, I was dripping…

Rael made a laughing sound, which was terrifying for a 50 plus foot long beast. She then winked and faded from visibility. I saw a small distortion for a short amount of time that launched and then vanished into the sky.

Oh well, there goes my OP dragon buddy…Well she did say she would come back if I ever needed her help. Back to exploring this wonderful world.

I really probably should tell Ainz I was around Nazarick, I was fairly sure I didn't want to get on his bad side. He had a massive guild and I had a few friends.

"[Message]"

[Ainz, I happen to be passing through your territory, I thought that I probably should warn you. Can you lend me a guide?]

[Who is this?]

It kind of makes sense that I should have identified myself, we all make mistakes. I hadn't been thinking well for a while. Probably the lack of sleep, even with a ring of sustenance there were limits.

[Tek, the player you met when the workers wandered into your tomb by mistake]

[So, you were a Player? Can you tell me how you arrived here? Do you know how we can get back?] He seemed a little excited. I rolled my eyes at his seeming surprise. It should have been obvious from what I gave him.

[How else would I have a guild ring and coins?]

[I was wondering about that, that's why I let you out, and that's why you used them so as to get away. So you want a guide…ok. But we should meet in person again]

Well that was a little worrying, but I was fairly sure that he wouldn't kill me. I quickly placed a cash item, called a [Chickens Run] in a hidden location. This item would stop one killing blow and teleport the user to its location, as long as it was within ten to twenty metres. This would give a player a chance to run, or at least try.

[Sure, open a gate]

I wasn't sure if he would suspect me of a trap like I did him. But we came from the heteromorph side as well as we were the only two Players located on this New World so far as we knew.

In front of me a pitch black shadow appeared. The shadow distorted and two women in white wedding gowns walked out. They were beautiful with long black hair. They moved to the side and next out was a young girl with silver hair and white wings.

The girl quickly looked around while the bride looking women ran out and scouted the perimeter. "The area seems clear" One of the brides said in a soft, cold, voice.

"Lord Ainz, area clear" The silver haired girl spoke and then knelt in front of the portal, out of which emerged Ainz, Albedo, and a girl what looked like combat fatigues and had a massive gun strapped to her hip.

As for why he could find me was because while messaging I deliberately sent a ping through the Titan's League ring he had.

"Well, Tek, Nice to meet you again" Ainz looked at me, I couldn't tell his expression because he had no face…

"Thanks Ainz, as I mentioned, I am looking to move around a bit, and I need a guide. So would I be able to borrow one?" I smiled slightly as Albedo twitched in what seemed like annoyance.

"You dare talk to Lord Ainz like…" Albedo was interrupted as Ainz raised his hand. "Sorry Lord Ainz" Albedo bowed.

"A guide to where?" Ainz asked.

"Anywhere and nowhere, I am basically exploring, I just thought you may want to observe me" I smiled at the group, but only Ainz reacted. Albedo looked pissed off, and the girls looked bored.

"I do, that's true" I heard Ainz laugh slightly, "I brought Shizu here, she is second to Aura when it comes to scouting"

Ainz pointed to the girl in combat fatigues with the gun. She walked forwards and knelt before Ainz. "Lord Ainz" her voice was soft and rather unemotional.

"In return for the guide, I require information" Ainz voice deepened a little.

"If it is information about Players here, or how we got here, I am afraid it is I who must ask you. As for returning, sorry I do not know, nor do I wish to. I am planning on staying here. Anything else feel free to ask"

"I see" Ainz voice sounded strangely a little hostile, "Well when you find something, share it"

So he didn't want information now? Fine with me.

There was a little imperiousness in his tone. I nodded and Ainz, the white haired girl, Albedo, and the two brides left. Shizu stood up and looked at me.

( **A/N: The disappearance of Rael may seem rushed, but she is important for later. I just don't want Tek to be tooo OP, but I do like to set up some Deus Ex Machinas...muahahaha. /A/N)**


	12. Chapter 11: Goat See

"Well, hello Shizu, I will be sleeping" I told the girl as I set a few enchantments up. "…ok" Shizu spoke in a monotone tone and then walked a small distance away and looked out at the lake, and the trees behind us.

I pulled out my comfortable sleeping bag, time for some sleep, so I can think more clearly. People may think that sleeping in a forest with an unknown minion of someone very dangerous is a stupid thing to do. The truth is that I spent a lot of money to buy a sleeping bag that could double as Divine grade armour.

Alright I'm lazy. But I slept in the game most nights because it was technically better than the bed in my cheap apartment. To do this I had to hack the head gear, I almost vaporized my brain once and had to go to hospital. I could do this because I got a degree in engineering before I started playing Yggdrasil, but when I started playing I got addicted and ended up losing said job. The hospital didn't cost, luckily, because Healthcare was free all over the world, was worth it for the damage the rest of humanity.

I was surviving off money from my parents, it was unusual for parents do this, but luckily they were rich. Though the complaining about a shut-in son, they were not proud of this.

I woke up after what felt like no time at all. Though according to my watch, it had been almost three days. After unbagging myself, I looked around. Shizu was sitting and cuddling a squirrel, she hadn't seen me so I stayed quiet as long as I could.

I finished packing and prepared to leave before I decided to interrupt Shizu. "Well, let us go. Where is the nearest city?" I asked.

"South…E-Rantel"

Sunlight reflected off the clear blue water, there were waves gently lapping against the shore. The sky was clear and almost as blue as the water, with only a few clouds.

E-Rantel seems to be the city I saw from the ledge of the cave. We were camping just near the lake shore. Shizu had stopped next to the lake, she turned and looked at me emotionlessly. I took out two rings, with a clear gem that had an illusion of an ocean inside it. "Here" I tossed one to Shizu and wore the other.

These were cheap rings that most Players got. They were known as Jesus Rings. Though the real name was [Ring of Water Walk]. Most higher levels didn't use them because of mounts with flight capabilities or classes with inbuilt water walking capabilities, as well as high end teleportation…etc.

We started walking on the water, I could see the other shore, but it was at least a couple of kilometres away.

Looking under the water I saw fish and low level monsters. A giant serpent lunged up towards us. Its mouth was big enough to devour multiple humans whole and I couldn't tell its exact size. As its nose broke the surface I punched it, with a cracking noise the end of the snout exploded in a massive shower of blood and teeth.

Shizu put her gun back, I was so fast that she couldn't react, well either that or she wanted me to kill it, I will just go with the first for its better in my opinion.

The city looked close from the mountain, but the mountain was very tall, the actual time that would be required to arrive would be a few days or a week.

"So Shizu, what's it like in Nazarick?" The day had passed and we settled for the night. I had made a campfire and we were sitting next to it.

"It's good"

"You don't talk much, do you?" I was fairly sure I knew what her response was.

"Nope" Called it.

I swore I saw a tiny smile on the girl's face, maybe she did have a sense of humour.

Our travels continued, I slept and Shizu didn't, I talked to myself and she listened. I was planning on making her start talking more, but I did make so she smiled slightly, so…close enough?

Finally, we found a road and saw E-Rantel gates in the distance, this is my next stop on my way to figuring out some of the lore of this world.

The guards at the gate let me in after seeing my Plate, I walked to a bar to find any interesting news.

Upon opening the door, I saw a darkened room, most of the seats were taken. I lead the way and Shizu followed along passively. As she sat down, a barmaid wandered over, asking if we needed a drink. I ordered something. I could hear interesting conversations going on about some war with the empire on the Katze Plains soon.

I managed to get quite a bit of information before we left the bar, on to the adventurer's guild to gather more information.

Suddenly I saw a large man in pitch black armour walking down the street with an attractive woman in a cloak following him.

"Hello" he spoke in a very familiar voice…It was Ainz, I was curious what he was doing here.

Shizu bowed when she saw him, he stepped forward and pulled her up. "No need to bow. I am Momon. Are you done with Shizu?" Ainz, no Momon, asked.

"Yeah, from here I will just wander around, thank you" I never needed a guide, because other than a final goal of the theocracy, I don't really care where I go. This primarily was to allow Ainz to know I meant no harm to Nazarick.

Shizu turned and walked over to Ainz and the beautiful woman. Shizu hugged the woman and then Ainz and haram…ahem, "party" walked away.

 **(A/N I like Shizu in the story, but writing for her is difficult. I am going through characters like I do tissues when watching rule 34 of Overlord lol)**

There was quite a lot of talk about an upcoming battle, even on the streets. This was obvious foreshadowing that I should go to the plains.

I walked to an inn, and entered. They all looked similar. A room with tables and usually a bar, on one side was a reception desk. I got a room, but decided to sit in the bar and drink. Normally high resistance nullified Alcohol's effects, but I had a counter. A potion made by master Alchemists could lower poison resistance. I shall call it an experiment of course, not fun…Working, working I say, and stick by it.

After a good night of drinking, even having random adventurers join in and we ended up having a party, it was a good time.

Morning came, as it usually does, one thing about the temporary potion is that it wears off before a hangover can be experienced. In Yggdrasil hangovers just give intelligence de-buffs and a minor DoT.

I heard that Ainz was making a country called the Sorcerous kingdom, he would be in the combat, I wanted to see the fight to see what he will do. I needed to leave soon so as to find a safe spot and set up some protection.

Getting out of E-Rantel took almost no time, and I decided that instead of my usual strolling along I would run, with my enhanced stats I was faster than most cars anyway.

Another few days or a week or so of no sleep, I was almost back to gamer levels of lack of sleep…

The plains were covered in fog, I could feel weak undead all over the place, I wonder what caused all of this. Maybe a huge war or almost apocalypse happened, but who knows. I shifted my form to look like an armoured kingdom soldier, laying down defences and a few other anti-PvP methods.

It was time to wait now, I walked to the kingdom edge of the plains to wait, casting the high end illusion [Sanctuary of the mind]. This illusion made me invisible and hid my heat or life signs, so undead wouldn't find me.

Time passed and the fog thinned, this was why the war was organised for this time, the undead headed to a different place.

Noises echoed around, a massive army approached. The kingdom army was coming. I stayed still until a large portion had passed me, I then dispersed my illusion and started marching with the soldiers.

I was fairly far from the front line, but I could see the Empire soldiers standing there, I saw Ainz's coach arrive. This was going to be interesting.

Ainz walked slowly by himself and started to cast his super tier spell, he waited for a few seconds then used a cash item. Everyone was silent, Ainz cast a fairly popular spell from Yggdrasil, summoning some dark young,

It was very impressive, though the bleating was a little creepy. Five at once was very good. There was screaming and death as people got crushed.

One of the Dark Young approached me, it's huge body crushing the fleeing soldiers. I watched it. I allowed the beast to hit me, and dissolved my form, turning into mush.

I won't describe the war, it was an extreme trampling of the Kingdom, though Ainz was nice enough to let a portion of the soldiers live.

After all the soldiers had left I reformed myself and got up, one of the good things about being a doppelgänger, I could turn into a pile of goo and still be alive, well only if I did it voluntarily. I pretended to be squished, it made surveillance much easier.

The fog started to roll in again, a lot of the blood of the human milkshakes started to flow towards one point. Some of it even went uphill. This was interesting, I am glad I followed the urge to stay and see if something interesting will happen.

I followed the blood, which started dripping into a crack in the ground.

The crack was a thin hole in the dirt, going down to stone. Part way down the stone started to have magical, and glowing, symbols appeared. The drop ended as a hole in the ceiling of a huge stone cavern. The symbols continued along the walls and across the floor, they emitted a soft green glow.

Piles of gold and jewels littered the floor. A giant crystal glowed against one wall.

Looking into the crystal I saw a demon, of a style that I had seen in Yggdrasil. The demon looked like a goat man, the left side of his face was covered by a gold mask. A black beau was on his head.

I was curious about this, but was prepared to leaved and stuff the treasure into my inventory and then look for information on this room. I always could come back since I now knew the location. Suddenly I saw the Ainz Ooal Gown ring on the finger of the demon. Looks like Ainz wasn't alone from his guild. Well he wanted information.

"[Message]"

[Ainz, I found one of your guildmates]

Ainz response was so loud that it felt like my head would explode. A gate opened very quickly and Ainz rushed out, followed by the silver haired girl and Albedo, both of which were mentioning something about his not sending them first to search for enemies.

Ainz went to the crystal. "Ulbert" He muttered as he stared at the demon. Looking at the Japanese characters behind the crystal that told how to wake up the inhabitant.

Ainz turned and said "Thank you" and randomly hugged me, which was strange. "You're welcome, well, I wish you luck, I am going back to my journey to the Slane Theocracy" I stood back and opened a [gate] to E-Rantel, well, outside the walls.

I waved and stepped through.


	13. Chapter 12: Diary of a Floor Guardian

I entered the gate and then walked over to the wall and sat down, I was trying to remember why Ulbert looked slightly familiar. I asked Greed about the name, after checking around it turns out that the name was in a book that had been in the entrance of the castle, it had been guarded by the Platinum Dragon Lord.

Greed opened a gate and passed it through. I could see Lily behind her, the cute kitty waved enthusiastically and went to come towards me, Greed grinned and said goodbye and closed the gate.

I turned to the first page of the book:

 _I decided to record the events following the death of the supreme ones, they sacrificed their lives to save us from the Great Draconic Alliance. The pests of this world dared to try to slander them, and turn against them, the glorious ones who sacrificed more than those lower beings could possibly imagine, so as to save their lives._

 _My creator, my father, died to allow me to escape the final alliance invasion._

 _The Supreme Beings had taken their deserved place, as the rulers of the lesser beings. But the Dragons hated that their thrones had been taken. That the supreme beings had tried to protect the humans, the elves, and demi-humans from the monstrous hordes lead by the dragons and dragon-kin._

 _My father was leader of the other Supreme Beings, he was an un-paralleled mage. He loved me enough to teach me some of the secret magics of the Supreme Beings._

 _My father endured a dragon claw through the chest to send me and my sister to safety. I had shut my eyes when it happened, when I opened them again and saw a large number of trees. Tob was scared, she was clinging to my leg. "Big Sister, where are we?"_

 _Father designed Tob for me, she was based off the dark elves, though she looked six years old._

 _Other than Tob, father had entrusted to me a fang in a magically sealed box, he said to only use in the greatest of emergencies._

 _"_ _It's ok Tob, we are safe" I had to comfort her, she was now my last remaining family, my litter sister._

 _"_ _Safe? Where is father? Is he safe?" Tob asked._

 _I knelt and placed my hand on her head, she looked at me with her monochromatic eyes. one green and one blue, her eyes teary._

 _"_ _Sorry Tob, he…he" I couldn't continue for a few seconds as I choked up, "He died to save us" I felt tears streaming down my face. Tob started crying too and latched on to me._

 _"_ _Sister, please, calm, we must carry on Father's legacy and not let the Supreme Beings be forgotten. We must do this for the great ones" Tob sniffed and nodded, I could see the determination in her eyes._

 _"_ _Now what do we do?" Tob was seeming happier, either coping or hiding it, but it was good enough. She asked the question that I really wanted to know…_

 _"_ _I am not sure yet sister" I had to keep Tob safe. So, I started walking, if we stayed in one place it was likely that we would die. I had enough power to protect us both from most monsters since the dragons were mostly gone and in the wars most of the strongest monster bloodlines were eradicated._

 _Night fell and I sent Tob out to get firewood. I had set surveillance and defence spells on her. She was a Beast Master, but she was only level 50, she wasn't like me, a floor guardian. The last floor guardian._

 _Tob returned in an hour with wood and a new pet wolf. Applying her buffs, the wolf was only level 20, but increased our firepower._

 _We slept huddled up with the wolf, for warmth after the fire ran out._

 _The sun rose and we kept walking. The trees ended and in front of us was a plain of grass, waving gently in the breeze. Massive white marble walls glinted in the sunlight._

 _The soldiers on the wall top seemed like ants at this distance, even with my enhanced vision. Tob was standing next to me and holding my hand. Tob's hair glowed green, a deeper emerald than the grass around us._

 _I felt enormous power coming from the city, it reminded me of Father and the other Supreme Beings, without realising I started running towards the city. Tob could easily keep up with her high agility that came with her beast master class, I didn't have so much agility because I was primarily a magic caster like Father._

 _The gates got closer, I needed to know if any of Father's friends had survived. "Stop!" one of the guards called out. He was a tall man in leather armour with a long spear. On his chest was a symbol I didn't recognise, he wasn't related to the Greed Kings._

 _"_ _Can we enter this city?" I decided to be polite, I wished to meet the one who gave off an aura similar to Father. Tob looked up at me, slightly curious. I placed my hand on her head._

 _"_ _Hmm, there is no problem with that" I had thought it would take more effort._

 _He opened the gate and let us in, surprisingly easy. The street was bustling with people, so many happy smiles, so much activity. Both Tob and I were fascinated._

 _I walked towards the castle, I don't know why I thought this would work. We were stopped at the entrance by guards in heavy plate armour._

 _"_ _Can we talk to the Supreme Being?" I asked, the guards seemed to flinch slightly._

 _"_ _Shh, you mean the Demon God?" The leader of the guards looked at me. "The Demon God? I mean the Supreme Being, I can feel his presence" I was surprised at their reaction._

 _"_ _He is called the Demon God. we don't use that name, Supreme Being, so people don't associate him with the Greed Kings, who brought the ruin of a lot of humanity…" I could hear the distaste in the Guard's voice._

 _"_ _The Greed Kings didn't ruin humanity!" I felt rage boiling in my chest. I lost control._

 _"_ _[Cage of Flame"] I cast a tier 7 spell, the guards in front of me suddenly got trapped as columns of purple flame burst up around them. They screamed as they burned. I know I probably shouldn't do that._

 _"_ _[Void Field]" I heard a voice echo around us and my flames sputtered and then disappeared. The power I felt as the being spoke, even though I hadn't seen him, was enough to drive me to my knees. It was the Supreme Being._

 _"_ _Why did you kill my guards?" the voice seemed closer but still echoed like the voice of a God._

 _"_ _They…They insulted my Father, and the other Lords" I could feel Tob shaking next to me, both of us were kneeling._

 _"_ _Your Father?" I saw it emerge, it was a seven foot tall demon._

 _The Demon was a human like goat with dark brown, and silky, fur. He wore a strange black suit with white gloves. Adorning his head was a black hat. Also, the top half of his face was covered by a gold mask._

 _"_ _My Father, the great king. His name was name was Lord Surio" I felt a bad pain in my chest as I mentioned his name._

 _"_ _Surio? That name sounds familiar, was he one of the Greed Kings?" the Demon seemed calm._

 _"_ _Yes, Father was the leader of the Supreme Beings known as the Greed Kings"_

 _"_ _I see, so you survived" The Demon seemed to know about the defeat. But he didn't seem as mocking as the guards._

 _"_ _Yes, Father sent us far away, so as to live" I still didn't really like it when the Demon said Father's name._

 _"_ _I am Ulbert Alain Odle, This is my city, Katze. It is a safe haven for those that fled the war" the Demon looked slightly sad, maybe he had lost people as well._

 _"_ _There are humans, demi-humans, and Dark Elves" He continued, and on mention of dark elves he gestured my sister. "What are you doing here? Are you seeking sanctuary?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I am running, and I do seek sanctuary if you will grant it. I felt your presence which is why I came straight to the castle. Will you let my sister and I stay? I was a floor guardian, for the sake of my sister I am willing to serve you" Father had suggested that when we ran, for me to pledge to someone to save Tob. I could take care of myself, but she couldn't._

 _"_ _A floor guardian? Impressive" The Demon looked between me and Tob._

 _"_ _The princess, Keeno Fasris Inberun, needs a bodyguard, you look around the right age; and your power seems sufficient. But I will require a soul pledge. If you do this I can guarantee your sister's safety" this was probably what they called a deal with the devil._

 _A soul pledge was an incredibly powerful pledge that would give control to the one that the pledge was given to, and if the one who gave the pledge rebelled, their soul would burn, killing that person in agony._

 _I couldn't lose my sister as well as father, so I decided to do this. "I will take the pledge. What do you need me to pledge to?" I could feel my voice shake. Tob looked up at me, her trusting eyes clinched the deal, for her I had to do this._

 _"_ _Pledge to not do anything that would hurt me or the princess, as well as to uphold my laws. As well as to not kill people for just disrespect for the Kings" These didn't seem too bad, I could do these._

 _"_ _This I swear, [Soul Pledge]" I repeated the full pledge as he said as I cast the pledge. I was sealed._

 _"_ _I shall bring you to meet the princess, your sister will share your room with you, just keep her out of trouble" the Demon said as he turned and headed back in to the castle. I followed and grasped Tob's hand, pulling her along._

 _We were taken to a very nice room with two beds, the sheets were snow white. There was a window to let in sunlight. Ulbert gestured us to stay and he left. I heard the voice of a young girl in the next room, I couldn't hear what she said, but the door to the next room opened._

 _Entering our room was a pretty girl who looked twelve, her beautiful blonde hair was in twin ponytails. She was wearing a black dress with red linings._

 _"_ _Hello, I am Keeno Fasris Inberun, first princess of Katze. Who are you?"_

 _"_ _I am Cstal, and this is my sister Tob. I will be your new bodyguard, and your friend. Princess Keeno" I kept a respectful tone. I did not like speaking to humans like that, but it was for my sister._

( **A/N: If anyone objects to finding out Ulbert's Past and Evileye's Past in the form of a document, feel free to let me know in the review, I may get back to Tek's Story, or I may ignore you. Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ah. (Thanks to PervySageChuck to help me improve my evil laughter) A/N)**


	14. Chapter 13: Blood for the Blood God

_It has been almost 2 months since I started working as the Princess's bodyguard and friend, I will admit that I was wrong when I thought all humans were pests. I like Princess Keeno, she is nice. I would follow her, not as much as a Supreme Being, but she is still a worthy leader._

 _Ulbert has been really good to Tob and I, Tob has been very happy serving Ulbert and she had made friends with the dark elf children. I found out an interesting fact, we were born with the instinct to worship and serve the Supreme Beings, whether they were the ones who created us or not._

 _Because of Princess Keeno I heard that the human clans to the north were stirring, they had heard of the haven that is Katze. Almost a year ago a young man started inter-clan wars. The man was called the God of Blood, he was trying to unite the clans so as to take over Katze._

 _"_ _Cstal, I require you to come with me" Ulbert said as he entered my room._

 _Ulbert had insisted that Tob and I refer to him by his name, it took weeks until I could, but a Supreme Being asked me to, there wasn't a way to say no._

 _"_ _As you wish" I got up and walked toward the demon, who bowed and tipped his hat. He did that a lot, it was something he kept from when he had a life threatening disease when he was young, called "Chuuni"._

 _When I followed him, he lead me to an expensive carriage, pulled by six white horses. Ulbert reached forward and opened the door for me, when he did things like this, it felt wrong, he was a Supreme Being. We lower beings had to serve them._

 _Ulbert entered the carriage behind me and sat on the opposite seat while I sat next to Princess Keeno._

 _"_ _Welcome Cstal" Princess Keeno sounded unusual. She seemed almost ready to cry._

 _"_ _Princess, What's wrong?"_

 _The Princess looked over to Ulbert, who nodded slightly in response. Keeno drew a breath and stabilized herself._

 _"_ _my parents have been worried about the God of Blood, so they sent messages. The God of Blood agreed to stand down if my parents had me marry him, and would sign a non-aggression alliance" Keeno was almost crying. She was only eleven and a bit._

 _I wanted to be able to help her, but I didn't know what to do. She was one of the few humans I like and respected._

 _"_ _I wish I was stronger, I need more power" Keeno almost shouted. Ulbert looked over from the window then looked back out._

 _I wondered why Ulbert wanted me to come along as I comforted Keeno. Maybe he didn't trust the God of Blood. I definitely didn't believe that he would keep his word._

 _I needed to ask Ulbert something, I was going to message him, but a lower being like me daring to talk mind to mind with a Supreme Being. I hope he won't kill me._

 _[Message]_

 _[Lord Ulbert, do you really believe that the God of Blood will do as he promised? I don't want to leave princess Keeno, this is wrong]_

 _I was in turmoil, and I accidently said too much, I was seriously believing that he would erase me, I was hoping that he would spare Tob._

 _[Cstal, how rare] I heard the amusement in Ulbert's mental "voice". [I do not believe so; these humans dare call themselves parents…]_

 _I felt a cold shiver run down my spine as Ulbert's voice was suddenly filled with rage._

 _[That's why I brought you along, if there is betrayal I wish for you to fight off the enemies. I will interfere if required, but otherwise I will observe]_

 _I was glad that Ulbert trusted me to do this._

 _Ulbert cut the connection then stared out the window again, the atmosphere in the cabin was strange as Keeno clung to me crying, and the temperature had dropped._

 _This is how it stayed for almost an hour or so until we got to the allocated location. The horses neighed because something scared them. Ulbert got out first._

 _[Mana Shield], [Redirection], [Health Boost], [Mana Boost], [Fake Mana], [Fake Health], [Dispersion]. I cast a large number of defensive spells on Keeno, who looked at me and smiled._

 _Keeno exited the carriage, and I followed, holding the hem of her dress. Ulbert stood and stared at the man across from him. The man was a Supreme Being, or descended from one. I tensed straight away and the man grinned. Ulbert was hiding his power and under an illusion, it would take high end spells to see him as anything other than a man in a suit and gold mask._

 _I believe Ulbert expected this._

 _"_ _So you will be my bride?" The God of Blood smiled with a disgusting look on his face as he stared at Keeno. There was extreme arrogance in his tone. He had no guards or soldiers with him._

 _I could see the slight change in Keeno's face, but she had been trained to not show them. "I am, what may I can you?" She kept her tone neutral._

 _"_ _Call me God, or Master" The man grinned. Even I wanted to kill him now._

 _"_ _I can't do this" Keeno said quietly to me, I agreed with her. The man laughed._

 _"_ _How will you stop me, little girl?" He stepped forwards and place his hand on Keeno's shoulder._

 _[Forgive me Lord Ulbert] I sent to him as I cast [Mana Shockwave], a tier 9 spell._

 _The man flew backwards and his armour cracked._

 _"_ _Bitch!" He yelled as he threw blades of blood from his hands at me, I tried to block them, but they must have been higher tier than the tier 9 [Mana Shield]. One of the blades passed through my chest, just missing my heart, and hit Keeno._

 _"_ _Run" Ulbert yelled as he started casting spells._

 _[Force Transport] I cast a transport spell that could not be blocked without cash items, but setting an accurate exit was difficult._

 _We ended up on the plains of Katze, I was lucky this time. Keeno was bleeding out, she had been hit too. "Cstal…thank you…for being…my friend" Keeno managed to whisper._

 _I had to save her, I remembered the fang that Father had given to me, to use in an emergency. I took it out of the storage crystal in my ring. In my heart I asked Father to forgive me as I ripped open Keeno's dress and chest, exposing her heart. I then stabbed the fang in._

 _The fang was a "drop" from something called an Event Boss, whose name was CainAble. If the fang was used, it would turn the user into a vampire, a True Ancestor. To use the fang, the user would dip the fang in their blood and then stab it into their heart, the user would then have to die of blood loss._

 _I used [Mana Tentacles] to suspend Keeno upside-down in the air and I slit her throat and wrists. It was difficult to do this, even though I knew this would save her life._

 _I watched as the light faded from Keeno's eyes, and she watched back. There was no blame in her eyes._

 _"_ _I need more power…" Keeno's last words were these._

 _For the hours it took for Keeno to awaken I held her. I had given her one of the last remnants of Father._

 _Keeno moaned as she woke, her now red eyes widening in panic as she felt her healed chest and throat. She then relaxed as she met my eyes. "Why? Am I alive?" her voice had changed slightly._

 _"_ _I used something that belonged to my Father to save you. You said you needed more power" I smiled gently._

 _"_ _Thank you" Keeno said._

 _"_ _You are welcome Princess" I said as I helped her up._

 _"_ _I, I feel hungry" she licked her lips._

 _"_ _I feel something strange? I can feel the ground?" It seems that something had changed when Keeno had, something different than what should have because of the Fang._

 _Suddenly Keeno tensed and flashed away, reaching down she grabbed a large rabbit. She hissed, her mouth expanding, wrapping around the rabbit's throat and sucked the blood out._

 _Eyes glowing like flame, Keeno turned to me, "What was that?"; luckily it seemed that she had marginal control over her bloodlust._

 _"_ _To save your life, I had to make you into a True Ancestor, a type of Vampire. You are now a Vampire, Princess", I looked down as I said this. Keeno reached over and lifted my face, there wasn't blame, or horror, or anger. "Why are you sorry? You saved me" Keeno hugged me._

 _"_ _You are immortal and will hunger for blood" I said, not many people knew that immortality was a curse, unlike what a lot believed._

 _"_ _cool" Keeno grinned and turned toward Katze, "We should go back, let Ulbert know we are fine"._

 _I nodded and we started walking. I wasn't going to tell her, but he knew we were ok, I had messaged him while she was changing, but I didn't tell him about the change. I knew he would be mad, he was almost unable to mentally talk without causing pain because of his rage at the God of Blood._


	15. Chapter 14: Demon Goat of the end

_Keeno stayed close to me on the walk back into Katze, the guards met us at the gate and guided us to the palace. Occasionally she would tense and stare at the people around her, I was stronger than her so I could restrain her. We were rushed into the palace, Ulbert met us near the throne room._

 _"_ _Cstal, go wait in your room" Ulbert instructed as he placed a hand on Keeno's shoulder, I bowed as I backed off._

 _Tob was waiting for me, her homochromatic eyes swimming as she rushed up and looked at me, I then realised my clothing was covered in blood. "I am ok, I am ok" I reassured Tob._

 _"_ _Don't scare me like that, sister!" She gently whacked me with her tiny fists. I caught her hand._

 _"_ _What happened?" now her worry was gone, Tob was curious. Ulbert hadn't told her anything, neither had any of the guards, for she was staying over at a friend she had made with the dark elf children._

 _"_ _I had to guard the princess when she had a meeting. It went wrong, and I had to save her, you may have noticed. Keeno is a little different than before."_

 _I knew Tob had seen us, I felt her perception brush past us._

 _We waited for hours, I was slightly anxious, and Tob tried to distract me by showing me a pet hamster that she had received from her new friend. She mentioned something that gave away that the elf was a guy, seems I may need to visit him, completely innocently, just me and a few tier ten spells…_

 _The meeting was finally over._

 _Ulbert told us later that the King and Queen had sent a messenger to the God of Blood to try to excuse themselves, saying they were going to uphold the deal and that a "traitor had snuck in to their daughter's guards" and begged him to not kill them. When they tried to get Tob and I killed, Ulbert interfered. Those cowards then tried to defy him, but he showed some of his power and they stopped._

 _The messenger was killed and his dismembered body was sent back, but they learned that the God of Blood's real name was Baharu, for "Baharu sends his regards" was carved into the corpse._

 _It seemed war was declared. Ulbert said I should keep up my protecting of Keeno's body. He knew I had done more than that, but I shall not describe that, for this book may fall into the hands of minors. Let's say I knew Keeno's body, so I could … protect her better, yeah._

 _Tob had been given the job of escorting the dark elves to the forest. She was supposed to stay there to help them, but she begged Ulbert to let us stay for the conflict._

 _Guards started to be constantly rushing around the palace, and a large amount of activities started. Over the course of a few days we got no rest._

 _Baharu's army seemed like a cloud on the horizon, I stayed by Keeno's side, and she was up on the wall. On a side note, Keeno had mentioned something felt different. She went to a mage to get examined, turns out her vampire conversion had awakened a talent that allowed her an affinity for the element of earth._

 _Ulbert had prepared a lot of PvP spells, he was going to distract Baharu while we had to cope with the soldiers. The noise of marching soldiers, their armour jingling and their feet stomping, was deafening. Baharu was leading the army. Once the army reached the plains in front of the wall, Baharu walked ahead._

 _"_ _Send out the Goat!" His shout almost burst our eardrums. Ulbert, who was also standing near us on the wall, laughed, he then jumped down. Walking forwards he sarcastically bowed and tipped his hat. "If you underestimate me, you will have a baaaad time!"_

 _Baharu slapped a palm to his face, he looked like he was going to say something but he couldn't._

 _Ulbert took an item out of his inventory and started a super-tier spell, "Think you can beat me? Bring it Bitch!" Ulbert crushed the item. "[Fall Down]" Ulbert smiled as a huge beam of light smashed into the ground, creating a massive crater._

 _The battle between the two "Gods" continued. The regular army roared and charged, the Katze army responded as they began to clash._

 _Tob was clutching her hamster, the spells flew around. One of Baharu's spells [Detach Soul] hit Tob. He had been aiming at the queen, but Tob stepped in front. A faint cloud emerged from Tob's body as she fell._

 _I felt like panicking, but I needed to act. I coated my hands in mana and grabbed Tob's soul. I couldn't save her memories, but I could save "her", I needed something to put it in. Looking around I spotted a possible vessel. I shoved Tob's soul into her pet hamster, which then grew to almost 100x its size._

 _The hamster Tob was unconscious, and would probably stay that way for a few days or weeks if we won the fight. I found her dark elf friend using the spying spell I put on him, and transported the hamster to him. I felt my heart break as my sister ceased to be, even though she still technically lived._

 _I told her friend what hamster Tob was, and asked him to never remind her, and to let her have a good life. I didn't want her to know the pain she suffered, the people that she had lost._

 _"_ _Keeno, we should get to the palace, please" I said as I turned to her, I wanted Keeno to live._

 _Baharu was badly hurt but so was Ulbert. Baharu died as Ulbert cast [Grand Catastrophe] and contained it in a super tier barrier spell._

 _We arrived at the throne room, the gem Ulbert gave me suddenly glowed and his body arrived on the floor with a flash of light. He was bleeding, with most of his fur burned off._

 _"_ _[Light of Restoration]" I cast a healing spell on Ulbert. This was nowhere near enough, I knew I had to use the secret magic. I couldn't let another Supreme Being die because I couldn't or wouldn't do nothing._

 _I turned to Keeno, "I must save the Supreme Being, his life is worth more than mine. I will be casting a secret spell, but I will not return, I am sacrificing myself for him. Focus on staying alive, Princess"._

 _Keeno looked sad, nodded as her eyes filled with tears. She walked forwards and kissed me, whispering "Good Bye"._

 _"_ _Have this please, if you find a way, please give it to the Platinum Dragon Lord, to add to the rest of the stuff he stole from us, maybe one day someone will learn the truth"_

 _I cast the spell [Remember Me] and formed this book from my memories. Which I will now hand to the princess, the one who rejected her name and took the name Landfall._

 _*My love asked me to save this memory, all that remains of her, all that remains of the Greed Kings. I kept my promise, I wish she could see that. *_

Well, that was a good ending… But it does seem Tob was serving a Supreme Being again.

 **(A/N: This may seem rushed, but I am not too good with battle scenes. In case anyone is wondering, Hamsuke is actually Tob but without her memories. There are some munting of the time lines and minor changes to the story, but this is only a fanfic, so I can do what I want. Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!)**


	16. Chapter 15: Infiltrating the Church

**(A/N: Thank you all for the reviews btw, is there any way to have comments? In reply to RyuujiVantek, thanks, and I can try for longer chapters, but the release rate will slow by a bit lol; PervySage, your sister sounds cool; does her bat have barbed wire? If anyone is curious, the reason Tek is trying very hard to not be bored is because he lives by the same opinion I do: The whole point of life is entertainment, since nothing matters after you die. So get entertainment by any means necessary** **or else whats the point of a bad existence** **lol. By the way this is primarily where my story starts majorly deviating off the original cannon /A/N)**

My next destination was the Slane Theocracy, I did not wish to go in to E-Rantel for the time being since Ainz was taking over. It was time for a journey, this time I may stick to the roads, it was quicker this way, and I had seen most of the interesting things between E-Rantel and the Theocracy, nature wise anyway.

I placed the book into my inventory, I wonder what happened to Landfall, I shall save it for her, it is a memento of her loved one.

Time to start walking. The sides of the roads had been cleared of trees and most monsters, though some occasionally some slipped through. In the distance I saw a caravan, and wondered if they would mind a tagalong. I don't feel like protecting them, so I wanted to see if they would except payment for a traveller.

"Hello caravan" I called as I approached, didn't want to scare the poor humans. A head poked out of the covered vehicle, "Hello?" the man said with a mercantile grin. I think he was thinking of me as a customer, he was correct.

"Are you heading to the Theocracy?" I asked as I walked closer to the caravan. A sword was pressed to my throat as the adventurer, who was walking beside the caravan, stepped out. "Relax Serrin" The Merchant gestured at the man. Serrin was tall, blonde, and looked like a typical frat boy/adventurer. He wore light iron armour with two swords, even though only one was drawn.

He backed back a little but kept in a ready position. It makes sense since he was guarding the caravan as his mission, and I was an unknown. "Are you going to the Theocracy? If I pay, can I hitch a ride?" I asked the merchant.

"We are, ten gold and you can join us" the merchant nodded. I handed over the coins and he held out a hand to help me into the caravan.

"My name is Maruk, what's yours?" the merchant, Maruk, said. "I am Tek" I had to answer.

We continued the journey, Maruk explained that he wasn't trading, he was running. He did not wish to serve under an undead, I could understand it from the point of view of these people, most undead were hostile to and tried to kill any living creature, they were jealous of anyone or anything still living.

To take up time, Maruk told me his life story, well how he became a merchant.

Maruk's story was actually fairly interesting, he had grown up as a farmer, but started taking over his parent's selling of crops because he found negotiating and the threatening that was required to be a successful merchant was right up his alley. Well, not too interesting, at least there was no parental deaths and weird backstories…

He did warn me about the church and human supremacy creed, he disagreed with them, but he preferred to be there to being in the conquered E-Rantel. I had to be careful of how I acted around church officials or I would be killed if I disagreed too much, the church hated dissidents.

This sounded not too bad, well pretty bad but liveable, I mean to the point that I wouldn't kill everyone…

That was until Maruk mentioned the severe oppression and hatred/torture of demi-humans. They were having to go down, but should I let the innocents live? It was my usual way since I believed that innocents had no reason to die until proven otherwise, but if they were brainwashed and indoctrinated it may be unsafe to let them get away.

I decided to wait until I had seen it for myself. For I hear that they had a war with the elves, but it had a reason behind it.

Night fell and the caravan stopped, and Serrin stayed at the campsite as I went to go get some firewood.

While going through the forest which was near the edge of the road I heard a bush rustle, I had lowered my presence sense capabilities otherwise I would constantly be bugged by it. I walked to the bush to investigate, it was two elven boys, their ears were chopped off. Ex-slaves. They begged with their eyes that I don't say anything, I smiled and handed them some food and money from my inventory and gave it to them, "Go to E-Rantel, the leader is someone who will let you in".

I went back to the camp when Maruk and Serrin were waiting and started the fire, I had a plan how to check out the Theocracy, I was going to show a little of my power and infiltrate one of the scriptures.

Serrin still didn't seem to like me.

After almost a week of travel we arrived at the Slane Theocracy capital, Surshana, named after their god of death. Might not be a good name for a city, though ironic since I will be killing them all most likely. But I also had to try to resist the urge to just walk in and go full power and obliterate the city in one or two super tier spells, that would make it boring.

We got to the gates and the Maruk had to show his merchant guild pass, and both Serrin and I showed out adventurer plates. Serrin was surprised that I was gold plated, equal to him, in his mind anyway.

They let us in and I separated from Serrin and Maruk after saying bye.

I decided to explore after finding a good inn, the closest was a few streets from the gate.

The cobblestone streets were bustling with crowds, the clothing looked like medieval clothing with an eastern influence. I saw many slaves walking down the street with their owners, or on their own doing some form of chores. I could smell blood and other things coming from the small and dark alleys along the main thoroughfare.

I had arrived at the inn after seeing many interesting things, they had a lot of church paraphernalia for display in stalls along the street.

I looked at the two story stone building, it was like most inns, though the architecture seemed older than E-Rantel, though the building itself was better built.

The door opened into a well-lit room with the normal seats and reception counter, with quite a few people already eating and drinking, even though it was late afternoon. A pretty elf slave was serving the customers. It was annoying to see how the girl was treated, but I didn't interfere yet. I would save them later.

I went to reception desk to get a room and then ordered some food. After eating I got up, and gave a tip, which was common in this world.

I then went to my room to rest and plan. Tomorrow I would look into infiltrating the scriptures.

After a good sleep, morning came and I walked out of the room, and down the stairs. I decided to walk the city, to check for opportunities.

I saw much of the same as the walk to the inn yesterday, I did however buy a miniature skeleton action figure, with real kungfu grip…

Outside the front of one of the Cathedrals was a field with a lot of men and women fighting each other. I walked up to one of the guards watching. "What's with the fighting?" I asked him.

"The cardinals are recruiting some special forces, so we are having trials, and before you ask, yes you can join in, anyone can" The guard grinned as he handed me a number.

I stood by and waited, soon enough my number was up. I was going against this giant shirtless guy with a massive broadsword.

I had shifted my shape so as hide, my hair was midnight black, my eyes were emerald green. My skin was a light tan, I was wearing light leather amour, which was divine level but was transmogged to look lower level than it actually was. I was using a hand-and-a-half blade.

Anyway, enough randomly describing myself…

I drew my sword and stood still, in a relaxed stance. The idiot charged at me yelling, and swung his sword as hard as he could. I waited until last second and calculated the best angle, then deflected his sword, slamming it into the ground. I stood on it and slashed him up the chest.

I was expecting them to call a stop, but it seems that these were fights to the death. It seems that even in civilization here they still believed that the weak should die.

I shrugged and stabbed him through the chest, killing him.

I was using a [Ring of Variability] to set my stats equal to someone who was level 50, of course I could instantly disable it, and if my health got below 30% the ring would automatically stop and cast a high level healing spell.

It was for increasing the lack of boredom, one shot killing could also cause said boredom. Though to wipe out the city I would use my strength, and to save someone I would also sacrifice my entertainment. For someone I care about, I would burn the world.

I moved up through the matches, and finally I managed to get top place, even though some of the other fighters were near my modified level, but a long time of PvP and solo PvE with my skills and tanking, as well as good gear, allowed me to win fairly easily. My perception was sped up, even with limited stats.

"You pass, you have a meeting with the cardinals, come with me" the soldier approached me and then lead me into the cathedral.

The inside of the building was very similar to Roman catholic churches and Cathedrals from the history of earth, I walked down a carpeted isle, wooden pews lined the sides. The walls were brick with stained glass windows.

The pews had soldiers standing in rows at attention, and at the front was six old people, five old men and one old woman. There were also six giant stained glass windows with the images of what I believe were the Six Gods.

The soldier lead me to the end of the isle and to the steps of the platform on which the Cardinals stood. He then knelt down while gesturing for me to do the same.

"So you are the one who wishes to join our special forces, the Black Scripture. You showed potential when you won the fights, but one of the Scripture will be testing to see if they accept your application" one of the old men said, his robe had black lining on his robe and round glasses.

"Yes holiness" I said, my knees were getting sore…now I knew how my girlfriend felt.

Anyway, the old man nodded, and gestured the other cardinals to gather around so that he could discuss something with them.

Meanwhile I looked around the church more, and with my natural ability to see through stealth, saw an attractive girl with homochromatic eyes, as well as half white and half black hair. She looked around fifteen, but gave off the air of someone much older.

I quickly glanced away so as to not give away that I saw her. She was wearing a black silk shirt as well as a short skirt and leggings, she had a thin rapier like sword on her waist, she was playing with a rubicks cube.

The cardinals returned, the one with the brown lining on his robe and the youngest seeming one, stepped forwards. "I am Cardinal Raymond Zarg Lauransan, I lead the Scriptures. You will be duelling one of the members, if you pass you can join".

I nodded, and the young girl stepped forwards. "I am Zesshi Zetsumei, I will play with you, you look fun". Zesshi smiled and walked forwards, she didn't even bother to put down the cube.

The Cardinals looked at her, and seemed about to say something but Cardinal Raymond just nodded.

"This isn't a fight to the death is it?" I asked, I was fairly sure they would say no, but I had to ask.

Before any of the Cardinals could answer Zesshi laughed and then pointed at me, "You won't even be able to make me draw my sword".

I drew my sword, taking a stance. This Zesshi looked like someone who would move first, which she did. She charged and swung a fist, which I decided to block with my sword. With a crash my sword shattered, well damn she was strong.

I spun inside her punch and returned a hit aiming for her ribs. Zesshi stepped back, her left leg swinging in a kick. I should have had some melee classes…

At full power I could have beaten her, but she was over my level 50 setting, I could only fight with my abilities that I learned from combat experience...

I barely parried her kick with my arm and felt the bone creak, "Stop!" Cardinal Raymond said, just in time too, Zesshi's fingertips were just in front of my throat.

"You pass, welcome to the Black Scripture" Cardinal Raymond said as he stepped forward. I knelt again, and he put his hand on my shoulder, and handed me a strange badge. "Follow Zesshi, she will lead you to were the others of the scripture are"

The Cardinals left the room with the soldiers and I got up. "Well, seems you are coming with me" Zesshi said in a slightly bored tone as she kept working on her cube, I wonder what her reaction would be if I solved it for her, or told her what moves to solve it…

Zesshi then turned and walked down a hidden corridor at the front of the Cathedral.

In front of me was a door, which Zesshi opened and entered. A girly looking guy with long black hair and a spear got up and walked over to us, "I will take it from here". Zesshi nodded at him and walked off.

The man put out his hand, "Captain of the Black Scripture, Mhikal"

I shook his hand, "Tek"

His name sounded like a screwing up of the name Michael. Mhikal turned and lead me over to a table, a lot of others were sitting there. I sat down and Mhikal gestured for the others to introduce themselves.

"I am the second seat, Time Turbulence, Danel" said the kid in the strange clothing with clock patterns.

"I am the Thousand Yards Astrologer, Saera" This was said by a girl with long blue hair, she was dressed in a slightly lazy way.

"I am the seventh seat, Yui" said a girl with short brown hair and orange eyes, she also wore purple glasses. Her main outfit was what looked like a Japanese school uniform. Obviously this was gear from the Six Gods, i.e. Yggdrasil players.

There were others, but I couldn't be bothered to remember their names. I introduced myself, none of them seemed interested, I was the newbie.

"Let's get back to what we were talking about" said Mhikal, "So what did you see Saera, when you watched the battle between the Empire and the Kingdom?".

Saera shuddered as she remembered the beasts that Ainz had summoned, it had very obviously terrified her, she didn't answer but handed everyone a report.

After reading it, everyone looked worried. "Do you think they would send us out to fight that?" I heard one of the ones I couldn't remember the name of, mutter.

"No, the Cardinals have decided to not interfere for now. Our mission, should we choose to accept it, is to infiltrate the elven kingdom." Saera said.

"Then why did you show us this report?" Yui asked, sounding annoyed.

"The Cardinals said to, so you will know what is going on in the Kingdom and why we are not interfering even though it is led by a…Lich" I could hear Saera's tone of absolute disgust as she said the word "Lich".

"We are to leave tomorrow" Saera then said. It seemed she had even more information than Mhikal when it came to this upcoming mission.

Mhikal and the others spoke about the equipment that they were going to use, and how the Cardinals permitted the release of their holy armour and weapons.

"We will meet up at the main gate tomorrow morning" Mhikal said as the meeting concluded and I walked back to my inn.


	17. Chapter 16: Of Elves and Men

I was in my room preparing for the mission, they said that we were going to the elf kingdom because they had stolen something, a very precious relic of the Six Gods. This also gave me the perfect situation to weaken the Theocracy by wiping out most of their strongest special forces, and getting me some good gear. I just had to hope Zesshi didn't come with, she interested me, I was hoping to keep her alive.

The next step after this was to get the rest of the treasures of the Six Gods. I had the feeling that the important relic may be a guild weapon, which means the guild base of the Six still exists. This would make sense if the Primary Cathedral, or even the whole city was the guild base. I had seen many of those during my days in Yggdrasil. If I could grab it and keep it in my inventory and say I lost it, I would get a new and powerful weapon.

I prepared some items to mask my presence and block detection spells, as well as make so low level resurrection spells didn't work; I didn't know if they had them, it was a precaution. If I had more magic I could do these without items, like a necromancer's [True Death], or a dark mage's [Shadow Block] that cancels all observation up to tier 10 spells.

It was around two or so in the morning when I left the room, I wanted to get to the meeting place early. I put the [Observation Break] bracelet, keeping my armour the same, while on par with the Black Scripture's Divine Items, it looked a lot lower level. I adjusted my [Ring of Variability] to keep the level the same but increased my speed stat by about 5%, in case there were some powerful enemies.

When dawn arrived, so did the Black Scripture. Cardinal Raymond was walking with them until a small distance away, then he restrained Zesshi with a word. I wonder why Zesshi obeyed him, wonder why, he is much weaker than her.

"Everybody move out" Mhikal said as he approached, well I couldn't expect a long talk, he was a commander.

"What about me?" I couldn't resist asking, seeing if I could get some free gear out of this.

"Nah, Newbie, you haven't proven yourself yet" Saera said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and patted me on the cheek then walked away. Yui giggled and walked past me and to Saera's side, they high-fived and walked off.

I sighed and followed the rest of the Scripture. At least they had a horse for me, I didn't miss out on everything. We rode all day and until the night, supposedly Saera could track were the soldier elves were.

So far they hadn't made it to the nearest Elf town, they had stopped for some reason. Maybe they were waiting for something, maybe they knew that they were being tracked. I had to decide how to destroy them, steal the sword and then assassinate most of the Scripture. I couldn't let the Captain or second seat live; the captain was a God-kin, which was the child of a player, meaning they were a lot stronger than normal humans. And Second Seat was one of the only known human with the capability to use time skills, because of his weapon. As for Yui, she looked like a mythical demon called a "Tsundere"? I think that was the name, so she should die, but it wasn't vital.

As for the Saera, her skill was useful, so if I could let her live and if she joined me that would be good, otherwise she would have to die as well because she could track me. Everyone fifth seat and below could live, as long as they didn't see me.

I waited until night time, I had to set up the camp because I was a newbie. The commanding officers sat around the fire and talked. Twelfth Seat through Ninth Seat had had to stand guard, one at each of the cardinal directions. They also wanted me to keep watch, patrolling between the sentries.

Time for some killing. I shifted into the form of an elf, a grown up version of one of the runaway slaves I saw on my way in. I moved quietly through the shadows, approaching from the direction of the elf soldier's camp.

I slipped behind the eleventh seat, with my bracelet activated and pushed my sword into his back. With a slight gurgle blood filled his lungs, The Eleventh looked back at me with horror filled eyes. I met his eyes as he died. I caught his falling body and stripped his Divine Level gear, nice loot, and still three to go.

One by one I ambushed the others and killed them, I left their bodies lying there. I then shifted back to my form and made it look hurt. I ran back into the camp.

"Help, Elves attacked!" I shouted in fake fear. The Black Scripture members armed themselves and grouped together. I disabled my ring, and using a skill from my racial class [Elder Doppelganger] I made a clone. Before coming here my mind wouldn't function with it in two places at once, but I had changed after the transport, at least it wasn't in an uncontrollable way.

I made it look like I had been captured by the elf, pinning my clone to a tree with a sword through the shoulder.

I swung my sword and started attacking the lesser scripture members.

Saera snuck around the battlefield, I obviously deliberately didn't attack her, and she unpinned me from the tree and took me away from the fight and into the shadows. I had my clone pass out, so I could focus better, the first and second seats would be difficult to handle if I was splitting my consciousness.

Yui also joined Saera, to protect her, and I could only let her live because more witnesses were a good thing. Unfortunately it meant that I couldn't kill that demon, yet anyway.

I had finally killed all of the seats other than the captain and the second. Danel approached me, "Time Freeze" he said as he wielded his rapier, Mhikal and the others froze. Danel walked slowly towards me, who he thought was frozen as well, "Stupid elf, think you are so great? If you wanted to get even close to the power to defeat your betters, you would need to be able to wield the power of the Gods and control time" The arrogant little brat monologuing, always with the monologuing…

"You want to know a secret? The only one who can fight me would be Zesshi, other than her I am basically a God" Danel laughed to himself. He placed his sword right in front my eye and thrust it forwards as he resumed time. With my full speed I easily dodged and slammed a fist into his head. Danel's head exploded like a watermelon, blood went all over his clothing, as I placed his sword into my inventory.

"You Bastard!" Mhikal screamed as he charged me, his spear lowered. I spun around, my sword deflecting it. Mhikal started glowing and his speed suddenly tripling. The spear burst into flame, it seemed he was the descendant of the God of Flame.

Mhikal now had the stats of a level 80, he wouldn't be a challenge for a level 100 such as I, but he could probably kill anyone on this world. Well any human. Other than Zesshi apparently, I wondered how strong she was, it was fascinating.

I dodged his first thrust and a pillar of flame incinerated the trees in a line for almost 250 metres.

"Seriously? Using flame in a forest?" He may be strong, but his intelligence didn't seem to be that high.

I slashed at Mhikal, he managed to block and then stabbed at my face. I laughed quietly as I caught it barehanded. The weapon managed to draw blood, impressive, it was definitely a high grade Yggdrasil weapon.

He may have been a level 80 warrior using a flame mage's power, but he didn't know any of the mage skills, or any warrior skills. All he knew were martial arts, which were a weaker version of skills.

I then decided to end it and kill him, it was time to kill the elves to get the sword, then run with Saera and Yui. I still needed to make sure Saera wouldn't or couldn't track me, or to try to bring her over, not sure how.

I checked with my clone and they were still all hiding and waiting for the Elf me to leave, they were both shaking and terrified.

I turned and ran to the enemy camp. I was going at full speed, so I broke the sound barrier, it would only take a few minutes to half an hour to get there. I had stolen all the Divine Gear already, plus the loss of a God-kin and Time-master basically deplete the military power of the Theocracy, other than Zesshi.

I ran through the dark woods, my clone showed that Yui and Saera were investigating the corpses, I had my clone sitting in the firelight as they moved around.

I saw a campfire in the distance, it was the party of elves. There were two guys and a girl, they all had cut ears signifying slaves or runaway slaves. Which is strange, it meant someone may have been working from inside the theocracy to help the elves.

I felt a blade against my throat, this was the second time that this had happened, I was getting sloppy…

"Lower your weapon and walk towards the camp" a voice muttered quietly behind me. I lowered the sword and sheathed it. I stepped forwards into the firelight. The guys stepped back drawing bows and pointing them at me. The girl drew a sword, it glowed multiple colours, seems it may have been made out of Prismatic ores.

They all were very tense, "So, what are you doing here, and don't say you are an elf" the girl behind me said, I turned my head and saw her. She was wearing tight black leather armour; her hair was long and purple.

"What makes you say I am not an elf?" I was curious how she could have seen through an [Elder Doppelganger]'s shifting skills.

Her eyes glowed slightly, "It is a talent, I see the true form and power of anyone I look at, even if they are disguised", she sounded proud.

Brilliant talent, how come all the interesting talented people I ran across were female? It's like some Deity was trying to be my wingman…

"I know you can kill all of us in seconds or less if you tried, even with this relic" she sounded troubled.

"I am curious about the relic and how you managed to steal it, none of you would have the power to get past Zesshi" This made me very curious.

"What do you plan to do with this information?" she asked, suspicion obvious on her face. I had shifted to my human form and all of the elves jumped.

"Not sure yet" I smiled.

"It was Zesshi, she gave us the sword to give to the rebel faction, to keep safe for her until she was ready to kill the king" Purple hair explained. Curious-er and curious-er.

"I wonder if she would be willing to join me if I helped her kill the king?" I asked Purple hair.

She looked at me, thinking. "Yes she probably would, and you definitely have enough power to do that"

"I should ask her then, by the way, what's your name?"

"Kiya" Kiya said, she looked interested.

"Do you wish to join me?" I had to extend the offer. Kiya blinked, she was still suspicious, but she was also curious.

She then nodded, "okay, but I must give this sword to the leader, so as to finish my mission. Zesshi saved me, I owe her my life"

Hmm, Kiya could help me get Zesshi to join me too. She was powerful.

Kiya handed the sword to one of elf guys, and turned to me, "So how will I contact you when I get to the Theocracy?"

"Take this ring and then meet me at the entrance to Surshana in a week. This ring is [Ring of the Doppelganger] it will allow you to take human form, so you can sneak in" I handed Kiya the ring and turned into goo, re-uniting with my clone. I heard Kiya gasp as I melted, then she muttered "okay" quietly to herself.

At the clone, now just me, Saera and Yui were scared, they hadn't even healed me or given me a potion.

"Can you walk?" Saera asked me as she noticed me stirring. "Yeah, we should get out of here" I said as I stood up and pretended that I was wounded. I am glad I was a believable actor.

And so we walked back, we were around a day by horseback. It would take probably two or three to walk back.

We finally arrived at the gate, Yui had run ahead and got the guards to get a strong healing potion, which they handed to me, it was strangely blue. The wound closed. A large group of soldiers escorted us to the main Cathedral, all six Cardinals were waiting at the entrance. Cardinal Raymond lead us into the building and down the path and into the Black Scripture room, we sat down. "So, what happened?" Cardinal Raymond asked. Saera and Yui explain it from their points of view, they also explained that I was unconscious for most of the encounter. I saw Zesshi sneak in and hide, no one seemed to notice her. As I glanced at her I saw she was smiling slightly. If she respected the Cardinal, how come she wanted to abandon the Theocracy?

When Saera and Yui explained that the divine gear had been stolen, the Cardinal freaked out, he literally ran from the room, it was kind of sad to see. The guard entered the room and said to Saera that she was needed to look for the gear, urgently, she ran off to her room.

Yui looked at me then left. I sat in the chair and waited…

Zesshi stayed in the same place and watched me, I turned and looked at her, she moved and I followed with my gaze. "You can see me can't you?" This girl asked some fairly obvious questions.

"Yeah, I can" I said, still sitting. Zesshi walked over and sat next to me, turning to face me.

"So, why are you staying here? Did you want to talk to me?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I met an interesting Elf, by the name of Kiya" I said.

Zesshi showed no change of her expression, she was good, "Oh, how was she interesting? Neither Saera or Yui spoke of her"

"She says you wish to kill a king for some reason, why?"

"The elf king is my father…he kidnapped my mother and then raped her to get me, he was obsessed with power" Zesshi was definitely angry, her face was twisted in rage. "You may be wondering why I told you, Kiya is trustable and she can see things that many people cannot. She would have only told you, if she saw that you could be of assistance"

"I am willing to help, but I must ask you, will you be willing to join me? Though after the killing of the elf king I will be eradicating the Theocracy" I decided to asked, I couldn't be certain how she would react.

"If you can promise his death, I will join you" Zesshi said after a short pause.

"Just checking, you won't have any issue fighting the Theocracy?" I had to know this. I didn't feel like having a traitor near me, she could hurt my companions.

"No, they only want me for my power, if they ever found anyone stronger they would kill me as soon as possible, I am an abomination according to them, a half breed elf" Zesshi pulled back her hair to show me her ears, which were longer than a human's, but shorter than an elf's.

"Kiya is coming here in a few days, we will then take the elves down" I said, and reached my hand out to shake Zesshi's. She paused for a second then shook it.

"Well I am going to the inn, to wait for Kiya, she will meet me there. I will contact you through this when that happens. When the stone turns green, I will be at the inn near the gate." I said as I stood up.

"Okay" Zesshi agreed and walked away, "but remember, don't get used to ordering me around, unless you are stronger than me, I will marry the man who is stronger than me" Zesshi said with a wink.

I left the Cathedral and walked to the inn and sat in my room.


	18. Chapter 17: Invading the Elves

The new gear I got was fairly good, especially the rapier with the capability to bestow time powers. Any Player below level 70, or any person from the New World, would find this vitally useful. So who to give it to? Maybe Lily, I don't think Zesshi would want it since supposedly didn't work on her.

The cloak that Danel used had an enchant that had time stop countermeasure. So far I hadn't found any others that could use time, but I knew there were beings more powerful than Players, such as Rael, and who knows how many elder beings there were.

Surshana was busy, the Cathedrals were like poked beehives, and I saw some of the other Scriptures leaving. This would help a lot with the overthrowing Slane Theocracy after the Elf King goes down, though tracking down the Scriptures might be irritating.

That's how the next three days went, examining gear and deciding whether or not to store it or give it to a companion. I expected some contact by the Cardinals or the Scripture people, but apparently since I was "unconscious" they thought I couldn't help.

I was expecting Kiya today, so I stayed in the dining area and watched every entrance. It was approaching nightfall when a purple haired woman in black armour walked in, she looked around and started walking towards me.

"Hello, scary person" Kiya said, grinning as she sat down. I forgot, I never told her my name.

"I am not that scary…by the way, the name is Tek"

"Well then, Tek, when will we be meeting with Zesshi?" Kiya seemed a little less nervous around me, maybe because we were in the middle of public and she didn't think I would kill her there.

"Whenever she gets around to it" I said as I placed mana in the stone, so as to turn it green and contact Zesshi.

"While waiting, can you tell me about yourself, or Zesshi, or the rebellion?" I was curious about my new companion, and if I could rope her in I would need some knowledge on her.

"Where to begin? Um, I was born and raised a slave. I was lucky enough to be given to Zesshi, and she was a nice master because she disagreed with our suffering. As for the rebellion, we don't have too many members, for none of us could beat the king, we are mainly here to help keep the government and such from collapsing when Zesshi kills the king." I wonder how well they had planned ahead, not many people did that before killing kings, they would forget about the balance of power.

"Seems you owe Zesshi a lot, your life you said, I understand that. At least you planned a little for the coup. How come you tell me so readily?" though I had asked, I didn't expect her to answer that quickly.

"I answer your questions because like most I follow the strong, and you could kill everyone in the inn in a few seconds and the whole capital in a few minutes" Kiya looked at me, there was still a slight fear in her eyes.

"What did you just say?" I heard Zesshi's voice as she sat down at the other end of the table, I was again distracted, so her stealth got past me, it also seemed her armour or weapon had a presence hiding feature…

Kiya jumped, "Mistress Zesshi? I…said…that Tek could kill everyone, even compared to you, he is a God"

Zesshi looked a little doubtful, but she had also known Kiya for Kiya's whole life, and she knew she had a power that could see through any illusions or trickster magic.

"Really now?"

"Yes Mistress Zesshi" Kiya's attitude had changed when Zesshi arrived. Kiya was slightly fearful, very submissive, and very respectful. At least she had been for informal with me.

Zesshi looked at me again, her armour and weapon looked many times better than mine, she felt that gear would make that difference up. Even if my armour was as bad as it looked, I could still fight, only a bad Player would have to rely on armour, as long as the stat difference was in a certain range.

I just smiled and watched their interaction, it was fun. Zesshi suddenly moved, thrusting her hand at my throat, moving so fast it blurred. My smile got wider as I caught her hand just as it started moving, it had barely gone a millimetre. Her hand was surprisingly soft…why was I thinking about that.

The shocked look on both their faces was astounding, totally worth revealing my power.

"Oh my" Zesshi looked at me, her gaze changing, "Well now".

Kiya just seemed shocked.

"Why don't we discuss the planned killing of the elf king and how I can help?" I had used a noise isolation item already. I had a massive number of these items and I also had the entire stock from the Greed Kings, an enormous pile of items and wealth.

"Well, with you, taking out the guards will be easier. I will be killing that bastard of a king, then Kiya and the others of the rebellion will take official seats" Zesshi stated, her voice being laced with venom as she mentioned the king.

"So with the king down and Kiya and her people in charge I will have a pawn in a good spot?" I asked, yes I was stating it a little bluntly. Kiya nodded, "If you help with this, the whole of the rebellion, not just me, will owe you"

"Ok, well I will do what is required"

"When shall we leave?" Zesshi looked at me and asked, why was I suddenly the defacto leader?

"I am fine for whenever, what's the quickest way there? Or will we be taking normal horses?" I asked, I couldn't gate there, even with Greed's help. For I had never been there before.

"I know someone who can teleport us to the embassy at Crescent Lake, from there it is easy. Getting back however we will need horses. I will go get the magic caster who will send us on our way" Zesshi quickly got up and left the room. Other than seeing me as leader, after her shock, Zesshi seemed to get back to normal.

Kiya was just watching us, she jumped slightly as I turned to her after Zesshi was gone. "What will your role be after the rebellion?" I was curious, she seemed more of the fighter type than a leader from what I could see, then again she was around people who were higher rank than her when she was here. She may have been a good leader.

"I, I will be a guard to help keep peace, and I will be leader of the new leader's guard" Kiya said, this seemed like it would probably suit her well.

The conversation died out as we waited for Zesshi to return with the magic caster, Kiya was still nervous around me, and terrified around the people in the inn, even with the ring. It didn't take too long for Zesshi to return with a mysterious person in a robe, obviously a magic caster.

"I have no name, I will teleport you and no more" The magic caster spoke in a disguised voice. Either they were someone with high standing, or they were from the criminal side. Either way was fine with me.

"Wait a second" I lowered my magic defences and items that stopped teleportation and low grade magic from affecting me. The magic caster looked at Zesshi who nodded.

"Ok, let's go?" It felt both right and wrong to be in command, again the magic caster looked to Zesshi for verification, who nodded. With a low chant and a flash of light the interior of the inn vanished.

The scenery was replaced with a small room of stone, and no windows. A wooden door braced with steel bands blocked the only exit. The others gestured for me to take the lead, I sighed and reinstated my defences.

I walked forwards and checked if the door was locked, which it was. I just pushed it open anyway. There were no guards in the corridor, so we walked along. The embassy was deserted with damage on the walls and interior.

There were holes in the walls and floor, scorch marks which seemed to be from magic showed the damage and battle that the embassy had gone through. Kiya was looking around worriedly. Seems that some of this was new. Interesting.

"This is new?" I asked to verify the guess, to which Kiya nodded. "I heard stories of this place when I interacted with the other Scriptures under Mistress Zesshi's orders, they described the embassy in detail, the grand stone work and priceless statues and artwork, it seems this happened within the last month or two"

"Seems like the king is moving, probably good we came now" Zesshi said with a grin on her face, seemed like battle, or thought thereof, excited her. I hope it was only excitement, some people found it more than that, but we shall not go into that.

I decided to move a little faster, there was no living beings within sensing range, and I was careful this time. Not because they could threaten me, but an ambush could kill Kiya or wound Zesshi. Yes I was loyal, even to temporary companions.

I looked out of one of the huge holes in the wall, beautiful scenery met my eyes. A huge lake reflected the moonlight, and a vast forest surrounded it. In the trees it was possible to pick up elven houses and rope bridges between branches. The elves lived both on the ground and in the trees, the soft orange glow of torches glittered between the trees.

I heard the soft gasp from Kiya behind me, I admit it was a splendid view, but there was more to why I looked, for in the dead embassy it was too easy to find traces of life, for experienced scouts.

"How far can you fall without hurting yourself?" I turned to Zesshi. The embassy was on a rise on the opposite shore, opposite to the elven capital, we were on the third floor. Thirty foot walls also surrounded the compound, what good they did.

"I can jump down without hurting myself" Zesshi smiled with one side of her mouth rising.

"If you jumped, could you make it to the other side of the wall?" The distance was at least fifteen metres to the wall, it would take a fair amount of strength to go straight over.

"Well, to jump all the way to the other side of the wall, that may take some effort, but I can do it"

"Alright, follow me then; excuse me Kiya" I grabbed her, her squeak was amusing, and I jumped. Putting a fair amount of power into the jump I sailed cleanly over the wall and hit the ground on the other side. The air whistled in my ears and Kiya's heartbeat was so loud I could hear it over her laboured breathing, she was clutching my arms with all her strength.

I landed hard enough to leave a crater, but absorbed the impact so Kiya felt barely anything. I was impressed that she could keep her eyes open the whole time. Zesshi landed beside me, deepening the crater. She laughed lightly, excitement obvious in her stance and voice, her hands shaking slightly and her breathing fast, this was not fear.

"How do we cross the lake? I don't think you or Mistress Zesshi wish to swim" Kiya asked as she slowly regained her footing. Her legs shaking, but not from excitement. I knew I would survive a fall from any distance, for my terminal velocity was not lethal.

That was right, how would be best to get over the lake? I had a few items, some mounts, even because of [Elder Doppelganger] I could shift into a flying form and let them ride me, but which was best?

I decided on the [Teleport Rings], they only had one use but you could use them to teleport to anywhere within your range of vision. They were useless in combat because of the single use, but they cut out the cast time for the teleportation, I had never learned the spell in Yggdrasil but I probably should learn it here.

I handed them to the two girls, and explained how they worked, and showed them the best destination to teleport to. I said to give me twenty seconds before they teleported.

I used the ring and the world seemed to flicker, suddenly I was standing on the other edge of the lake. The four guards had no chance to react as I moved faster than they could see and snapped their necks. I was ready when the two others arrived. Kiya looked around with a nervous look while Zesshi seemed interested.

I walked ahead, aiming for the palace in the middle of the city. With my enhanced perception, I could see the Elven Man standing and looking into the city. He was half naked in only silk pants, sitting on a bed with rumpled sheets and two sleeping, and naked, women.

I could see the arrogance and anger in his eyes from here. This may be interesting, someone with that level of arrogance fairly often had power.

Now there was a few ways to get there, but going down the main thoroughfare and killing innocent civilians was not going to happen. We could go around the outside and take a large detour. The last option was for flight, I did have enough spells for flight, which is why I didn't get [Teleport], and I had a spare necklace to give Zesshi. Again to carry Kiya it seemed.

"Zesshi, take this and say "Flight" ok, Kiya, I will be carrying you again" I said, casting [Flight] and hovering over the ground. I got this spell before I got [Elder Doppelganger], and I got the ability to shapeshift wings that actually worked.

I picked up Kiya and Zesshi flew behind me, only took her a little while to get used to it. We flew up into the darkness, once we got to the best height so that we couldn't be seen, we headed towards the tower. Kiya was shaking in my arms, she was gripping my armour, but she did keep her eyes open.

I prepared a stealth item, and we swept into the tower, [Ice Wall] sealed off the exits. The king started slightly and grabbed the sword right next to the bed.

"My turn now" Zesshi said in a voice I hadn't heard before, it was actually shaking with rage and excitement, a strange combination. She drew her scythe she had on her back, a long dark weapon that exuded an air of danger and death.


	19. Chapter 18: The Fall

The king stood up slowly, "You? You are my daughter that was stolen by those filthy humans are you not?" his voice was deep and tinged with darkness. There seemed to be a hint of despair in his eyes and tone. Muscles rippled and the tall elf drew his massive blade. I pushed Kiya behind me.

"I am the daughter of the human god-kin that you kidnapped and raped, and I am here to avenge my mother" Zesshi responded, leaning the massive black scythe gently on her shoulder like it weighed nothing.

"Kidnapped and Raped? You believe those filthy priests do you? She and I fell in love when she saved my life. The priests could not tolerate the union between an "abomination" and a God-kin. I managed to keep her safe until you were born, but assassins snuck in and killed her, they ran off with you so as to get their hands on power."

"You are lying, bastard" Zesshi spoke calmly but there was a slight look of doubt in her eyes. I listened to his heartbeat and such, I was fairly certain that he was telling the truth. The Theocracy seemed a little worse than I expected.

"I am not lying, I have proof, letters in a locked and warded box in the drawers over there" The king looked to the bedside table. Zesshi glanced over as well, but then she looked back at him. "You Lie!" she almost screamed as she dashed forwards, swinging the scythe, the king blocked. The sound of blades rang out as Zesshi swung and the king blocked, it almost looked like he didn't wish to fight back.

"You have your mother's power, and my eyes" The king talked calmly as he moved so fast that to a normal person both he and Zesshi blurred. "Shut Up!" Zesshi managed to get a small slice in the King's chest, barely a scratch.

"You could have been great, my daughter, if you had been raised by me. Your power is beyond that of humans, of most monsters"

He was getting to her, she was slashing madly. A lifetime of hatred and the sole purpose of her existence and he was denying it, saying the ones who raised her were liars and the reason for everything.

[Calm down, you will damage yourself]

I telepathically sent the message to Zesshi, along with a feeling of peace. Zesshi backed off a little and sent an appreciative gaze to me, I had given her the tiny reprieve to help her get her footing back.

She glowed golden and a black aura rippled around her. She was actually the descendant of Surshana, which made her fairly dangerous, she was the child of a God of death and disease.

The aura was a necromancer's [Aura of Decay], only it was genetic, so it couldn't be ranked. As for how a necromancer could have children, there was certain magics.

The Scythe resonated with the aura and the king's wounds started to leak pus. He let out a groan and staggered slightly before he stood straight again, with the dignity befitting a king.

"You will insist on killing me, my daughter?" I could hear no blame in his voice, only acceptance. "Stop calling me your daughter!" Zesshi said quietly, now she was back in control.

"Well, of all the ones to kill me, I am glad it is you. I just wish when you find out the truth that you destroy those priest Bastards and free our people"

"I promise nothing!" Zesshi denied him, I who was standing behind her nodded to him.

The king smiled sadly and lowered his weapon, "Fight!" Zesshi said as she swung, but he just let it hit. "Fight me!" Zesshi was getting agitated, the king just gently smiled and shut his eyes.

"Fight me, Dammit!" She started shouting, and subconsciously tears started coming from her eyes, she wanted a real fight.

I had gotten the letters from the draw and opened the box.

The king knelt, the wounds taking the toll, he could no longer fight. "Stand up! Stand up!" Zesshi had stopped slicing and had dropped her scythe, she started punching him. "This is revenge for my mother, hit back…"

I read the letters, turns out the king told the truth. Unfortunately I showed something in my eyes. She glanced at me and shuddered slightly. She mouthed "No" and started shaking her head.

The king saw this, "Thank you" he muttered quietly. He had wanted her to know for a long time, finally part of what caused him endless pain was relieved. He had seen his daughter again, and she was the one who killed him, it was all he ever wanted since the Theocracy took his heart.

The king laid down on his back, his eyes staring at the ceiling. "daughter, please come here?" he asked in a weak voice, just as deep but with no longer any power. "I…" Zesshi was crying, "I…am not your…daughter" her voice was so soft that it was barely audible at the end of the sentence.

She however went over to him and looked into his eyes. "You really do…have my eyes" the king sighed.

Zesshi was kneeling, crying. The king stopped breathing. He was really dead. I walked over and knelt too, closing the Kings eyes.

I gently wrapped my arms around her, she cried loudly and spun in my embrace. She wrapped her arms back around me and cried, burying her face in my chest. The steal breastplate couldn't have been uncomfortable, so I moved one arm and undid it. The breastplate made a clang as it hit the floor.

Being hugged by someone in full plate armour is rather uncomfortable.

Kiya looked after the two women who were in the bed, terrified.

Time passed and Zesshi recovered enough to move, she was still upset, but I used telepathy to help stabilize her. As for why I had telepathy, it from one of my rings, though I could only project instead of receiving, but it was unhackable and untraceable.

Zesshi reached over and read the letters, her sadness turning to anger. "You wanted me to destroy the Theocracy with you?" she asked quietly as she finished the last one and looked up.

"Yes I did, but there is one other who will join us before the battle" I said as I turned around.

[Greed, please open the gate, and get Lily?]

[Yes My Lord] Greed's quiet voice echoed in my head as space started to distort and a pitch black gate appeared.

"Step in, my lord" Greed said as she stood on the other side.

I gestured to Kiya and Zesshi, both of whom looked shocked, though Zesshi seemed muted. They followed me though the gate and into the throne room. I removed my armour, and placed it into my inventory, keeping my black silk clothing.

"Tek!" I heard Lily shout, and with a patter of feet she ran up to me and slammed me with a hug. "Tek" she rubbed her head on me. She sniffed me, and suddenly looked up at me then to Zesshi, she hissed softly and then started rubbing me again. Zesshi raised an eyebrow.

"Lily, how has your training been going?" I asked the excited kitty. "Very good, Lord Tek, Greed says I can fight reliably at the level of 85 and I have a lot of moves now" Lily proudly looked into my eyes and grasped her bow.

"Good Job" I gently patted her head, which brought about a new batch of purring.

Zesshi and Kiya were watching.

"Greed open the gate to just outside Surshana's walls. I have some business with them" I said, Zesshi growled and Lily looked at her.

"Lord Tek, who are these?" She looked curiously at the two. Kiya had turned back into her elf form and reached out to return the ring I lent her. I took it and turned back to Lily.

"These are Kiya, and Zesshi. Zesshi is the descendant of a Player, and Kiya will be looking after the Elf Kingdom. That reminds me, Kiya, stay here Greed will return you after we go through. We will contact you later"

Kiya nodded.

Lily shook Zesshi's hand. "She has power, Lord Tek" Lily looked again at Zesshi. Zesshi looked shocked as she felt how strong Lily was.

The pitch black gate opened, we could see the walls of the Theocracy, I walked through and Lily and Zesshi followed. The gates were shut, for it was night and the Cardinals were worried about the missing gear.

I walked up to the gate, the soldiers just watched. "Lily, are you ready?" I asked, she nodded happily. "Remember, stay back and shoot, keep civilian casualties to the minimum and don't hit the slaves".

"Yes Lord Tek"

"Zesshi? Will you be ok? And please stand by the same instructions as Lily"

"I will be ok, just let me kill all of the Cardinals. You can have the relics and anything else you desire, I want only them. And Tek" she paused, "I will join you". Zesshi knelt before me. I helped her up, "No need to bow", she just smiled; her smile now had no joy, just a deep sadness, I had the strange urge to find some way to restore her smile.

I put one hand on the gate and pushed. With a massive creak and the sound of shattering wood the gates flew through the air. I stepped through and arrows bounced off my clothing. Even with their strength I would take no damage, neither will they.

Arrows shot past me and all the guards fell. I turned and smiled, then walked along the road, the guards didn't give warnings but quite a few did run down the street from the sound of the gates.

Lily picked them off as we walked, the cobblestones dyed red as blood flowed. I got Lily to shoot an explosive arrow into the air, I wanted them to know we were here, I wanted to kill everyone related to the churches.

With a bang, a beautiful flower of flame lit the night sky, showing the scared faces peeking through windows. There was clamour at the churches as thousands of soldiers ran out with a clanking of armour that was almost deafening.

The cardinals walked out, shielded by over ten magic casters, I could see the soft glow of the magic in the air.

They looked at us and they were shocked. "Zesshi? What are you doing?" Cardinal Raymond gasped and then asked. "Do not speak to me" Zesshi snarled, her hand going to the scythe on her back.

Cardinal Raymond looked a little shocked, then he sighed. "So you went to fight the king didn't you?" a bound magic caster was brought forwards, they were almost dead, beaten and hurt.

"How did you know?" Zesshi asked as she fingered the shaft of her scythe.

"I can see it in your eyes" Cardinal Raymond sighed again and then he turned to the bound magic caster and stabbed them.

"Lily, time for the soldiers to die" I said as I looked to the little kitten who was eager to prove herself.

"Yes Lord Tek" Lily grinned.

A large amount of energy gathered in her bow, "[Arrow Rain]" She used a level 50 Archer skill. She had learned from the skill books. If new worlders could learn from skill books, maybe Players could learn martial arts, or skills such as magic, that they hadn't learned before.

A large amount of glowing white magic condensed into the form of arrows rained from the sky. The soldiers screamed as they were skewered. Blood flew as bodies collapsed. The magic casters all looked shocked.

"Keep it up Lily, I will handle the casters" I said. Then I started forwards. I moved fast, my hand shaped like a spear. I hit the barrier and with the sound of glass shattering it broke.

I then killed the magic casters one by one, driving my hand through their hearts and throats, they were all dead before it registered to them, let alone to the soldiers or Cardinals.

I then moved past the Cardinals and blocked the doors into the Cathedral.

"Zesshi, your turn" I said as I leaned back with my arms crossed. Lily had killed all the soldiers and turned the street into a veritable river of blood.

"Thank you, Tek" Zesshi glanced and me then she slowly prowled forwards, her hands gripping the shaft of her Scythe, which was across her shoulders. The Cardinals flinched, then they noticed that all the casters were dead and I was blocking any way of escape.

Zesshi smiled as she swung the scythe, killing the cardinals slowly. They screamed as she carved their flesh, her laughed started at about the third. She was sadistic, but they more than deserved it. They tried begging but she ignored them.

Finally the last died as the screaming stopped and silence reigned. I opened the door and we walked through. Standing in front of us was Saera and Yui, they looked at us, then past us.

"Just leave, I suggest you go to the Sorcerous Kingdom, if you are willing to serve the lich there, I believe he may be lenient. I would suggest saying that I sent you. And do not do anything bad or you would suffer worse than death, for eternity."

Saera and Yui shook, and then they decided, they nodded and walked towards us. Both were shaking, we stepped aside and they walked through. I sent a message to Greed, who then sent the stealth POPs that had observed Arche's family, I gave them the order to protect the two girls.

"The treasury is this way" Zesshi lead us to the secret entrance and then down a whole number of different passages. The treasury was full of gold and items, including a few world items, which I straight away sent to Greed. I also asked her to send a message to Ainz saying we found a World Item that allowed for complete mind control and suggested he make sure no one he knows was controlled.

After we cleared out the treasury and Zesshi's room, we left the cathedral. I had them stand back and I turned and called my primary weapon, the massive axe.

"[Twilight Slash]" This was the tier 10 version of [Scarlet Severing].

A massive wave of midnight black power emerged from my axe as I swung, the Cathedral collapsed with a thunderous sound. I say collapsed, it more of exploded to the point that the stone turned into dust and blew away.

I could feel the shock of everyone who was watching. I repeated this five more times, levelling all of the cathedrals.

I then turned and walked down the street, I knew that the rest of the Theocracy would collapse in civil war.

"All slaves, follow me, all with slaves, have them follow me" I amplified my voice as I walked towards the gate, Lily and Zesshi following. By the time we left the city, over two thousand elven slaves followed us.

They knelt in unison as I stopped. "Zesshi, Lily, should we send them to the elf kingdom, or shall I give them living room in my base?" I asked quietly.

"You should shelter them, with you they are safe" Zesshi said. Lily nodded in agreement.

[Greed, open a gate, we will have two thousand entering. Assign them jobs, and get them food and housing]

[At once, my lord]

The gate opened.

"All who escaped, enter here, I will offer you protection, food and housing, the one who will meet you on the other side will explain the rest" I said to the slaves who put their hands over their hearts and bowed deeper. With no questions or complaints they got up and entered the gate.

"Thank you" Zesshi said to me, it was for both saving the slaves and allowing her to torture and kill the Cardinals.

"You wished for me to follow you, I swear my alliance, if you will have me" Zesshi said as she knelt. I was going to get her to stand up, but the swearing seemed to mean something to her. I accepted her pledge, that's when she got up.


	20. Chapter 19: A Magic Door

**(A/N: I always thought that the Cardinal's explanations to Zesshi were suspicious lol. I mean how would a God-kin get kidnapped by a normal elf? Especially if the offspring of said God-kin was one of the strongest beings on the planet, it just didn't add up. And don't always expect dark chapters now, I am more of a humour writer lol, though there may be some, just for a change of pace. We can't all be happy always. Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!? (now what does that laugh mean PervySage?). I released the chapters quickly because I couldn't leave you poor readers on a cliffhanger /A/N)**

I was going to get Greed to gate us to E-Rantel, but I felt like walking back would be good, I needed Zesshi and Lily to get used to each other. The elves were gone and it was quiet again, well relatively, there was still screams and shouts from the damaged city behind us, sounds of looting.

"What now Tek?" Zesshi asked as she looked at the Surshana.

"My goal is primarily exploration and learning, so it back to seeing what pops up, though I should stop by E-Rantel and check on an old friend"

Flames were starting to burn, lighting the forest in a soft orange glow. It was late, we needed to camp until morning.

I walked a distance from the walls and got a couple of tents from my inventory and set them up. I entered my tent, and a few seconds later the door opened and Lily came in. "I have missed you Lord Tek" she quietly said as she lay next to me and wrapped her arms around me. Her tail wrapped around one of my legs.

A few minutes later the entrance darkened again and Zesshi entered, she just lay next to me, "Please let me stay Tek? I do not wish to be alone"

I nodded and then lay on my back, Lily looked a little pissed off but she accepted it, Zesshi wasn't moving on her territory yet.

Surrounded by girls, I who disliked harems was almost accidently constructing one, but I didn't know how to stop it. I had feelings for Lily, she was the first I met here and the most loyal as well as a great girl. I wanted to comfort Zesshi, but that may lead to complications, but I couldn't leave a companion in pain without doing anything.

The night passed, it was a long night. Lily slept well and Zesshi cried quietly and I ended up holding one of her hands and trying to comfort her. I was good at fighting and learning, but now I also needed to learn how to help people. Years of playing solo, and now I had many people to look after, though strangely it felt right; well not the crying women…

The sun rose and my right arm was mostly numb, even this body had limits like that… Lily was curled into a little ball, her head on my arm, hugging her tail, strange girl. I could see Zesshi looking at her with a small smile, then she noticed me and looked embarrassed. "Sorry Tek" she mouthed at me. I smiled and mouthed at her that it was ok.

"Lily, Lily, time to wake" I gently shook her, she muttered something I couldn't catch before her eyes opened. "Good morning Lord Tek" Lily said, then she looked over at me. Lily got up, and I felt blood rush back into my arm.

Zesshi left first, follow by Lily, then me. We didn't have horses, I was planning on walking through the forest. It was more likely to run into trouble.

So we began our walk, Lily was happy to be back with me, and Zesshi just calmly followed, all we had encountered so far were some goblins and ogres. But the soft green of the leaves and shrubberies, combined with the ambient noise of birds and other animals was calming. Anyone who grew up on Earth would have loved this, even those of us who were not obsessed with nature.

It was around midday that I noticed that something seemed off, the birds were quiet and a chill crept down my spine. Lily hadn't seemed to notice but her ears were twitching and the fur on her tail was puffy.

"Tek, something is up" Zesshi had walked forward. She placed a hand on my shoulder and muttered quietly in my ear. This girl was fairly sharp, then again Lily would have noticed if she tried, not insulting Lily but she was just excited.

I paused, looking around. There was a slight shimmer in the air, with a noise like someone striking a gong the sky cracked.

Lily drew her bow and aimed, Zesshi took her Scythe from her storage ring, I just watched the sky. Something was coming through, three somethings. Whatever they were, they would land near us.

With a whistling sound they fell, I saw feathers and pink, as well as an armoured giant, but they didn't move. They may have been unconscious.

"The evil Deities" Zesshi muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"The evil Deities were said to fall from a crack in the sky, they were only stopped by the thirteen heroes, but the heroes are gone." She sounded scared, then she blushed. "Sorry Tek, I, forgot you are probably stronger than the thirteen"

I laughed, "It's ok Zesshi, I do tend to not use my power that much"

With a bang the three hit the ground, I ran over. They looked ok. There was a pink slime, a feathered birdman, and the armoured giant. All three were Yggdrasil races. It seemed the rift between Earth and the new world was still around.

I heard a groan, strangely it was more of a groan that would be found in a H-game than a groan of pain. For one to moan like that it would have to be a deeply ingrained in them. It was the pink slime, I wonder what her life had been like for that to happen. The first to recover was the giant. "Buku, Peron, are you ok?" Her voice didn't match her form, she sounded nice but like a teacher, while she looked like a warrior. She was a Nephilim.

She was more worried about her companions than what was around her, she hadn't even noticed us. I walked forward and took healing potions out of my inventory, just in case.

"Excuse me?" I tapped her on the should, she yelped and punched at me. A shockwave was generated and I was knocked back, though I took very little damage.

I quickly signalled the riled up Lily and Zesshi to calm down, they reluctantly backed off.

"I'm sorry" The Nephilim gasped as I walked back to her.

"It's ok, take these, for your friends" I handed the potions. Again she made a sound of shock when she saw the Yggdrasil red potions.

"What? Why is there Yggdrasil potions?" she asked, distracted by the potions.

"I will explain later, you should treat your friends if they are hurt, but I am not sure that they are" I said as I gestured towards the crater.

"Buku? Are you ok?" the Nephilim ran over to the slime, which jiggled a little. "Let me sleep, so the game will kick me. I need to wake in time for the shutdown, I can't let Momonga down" the slime bubbled slightly as it spoke.

"Buku, wake up. Something has happened" The Nephilim spoke as she gently poked the pink goo.

"Hmm?" the slime slowly moved slightly and then took the shape of a slightly squashed ellipsoid, then she gasped. "What? Where are we?"

"That's what I have been wondering" the Nephilim said quietly

"Peron? Peron are you ok?" the slime darted forwards so fast that it even blurred for my eyes, she stopped at the side of the birdman. A small tentacle extended forwards and poked the bird's cheek.

He moaned slightly, and the slime kept poking him and saying his name until his eyes opened.

"Yah! Talking Bubble-gum!" The birdman jumped backwards.

"Idiot, it's me, your sister…" I have never before seen a slime facepalm.

"So, what has happened, and where are we?" the Nephilim turned to me now that she knew her companions were alive and well.

"First off, my name is Tek, and I am a Player. As for what happened, it seems that on the shutdown of the server a few of us were pulled into a new world. Also we may have been scattered across time as well. This world has tier magic and some of the Yggdrasil monsters, but it is a lot weaker, with the average person being less than level five. We are basically Gods here" I explained to the others, Zesshi looked shocked, she hadn't heard my story. Lily was watching the other Players.

"We missed the shutdown?" The slime seemed to focus on the strangest of things. Once she had properly woken up her voice had changed to a higher pitch and tone, like a Loli from Animes.

"Yes, I believe so, but don't worry. You can still apologise to Momonga" I said as I shook my head slightly with a grin.

"I can?"

I nodded.

"Hush Buku, he is explaining what is going on" The Nephilim turned to the slime, who jiggled in what I could interpret as a nod.

"Momonga got pulled through, along with Nazarick, the entire guild building. Oh you should know that the NPCs gained intelligence and personality. And they worship you in kind of creepy way." I finished my explanation, Ainz can explain the rest.

"Wait, does that mean my Shalltear is alive and worships me?" The birdman asked with a strange expression and a very sexual laugh. The pink slime formed another tentacle and slapped the back of his head.

"Any way, I am Yamaiko, this is Bukubukuchagma, and the perverted chicken over there is Peroroncino" The Nephilim said, gesturing the slime and birdman in order.

Bukubukuchagma waved a tentacle and Peroroncino bowed as they stepped forward when they were introduced.

"As you already know, I am Tek. This is Zesshi and Lily"

Lily bowed and Zesshi nodded towards them.

"So where is Momonga?" Peroroncino asked, sounding impatient.

"We are heading to where he is now, but it will be a little while by foot, and I do not think we should take the road, for Heteromorphs are uncommon and unliked around here" I said.

"Can we come with you?" Yamaiko seemed the most talkative, she acted as their spokesperson as Bukubukuchagma just stayed next her and Peroroncino stood slightly behind them.

"Sure" I nodded as we started walking again. My group stayed with me and the others walked slightly behind, I wanted them to join in with us. Well Peroroncino had approached Lily and tried to talk to her, though she seemed a little frightened of him. It was amusing to watch their banter.

After around twenty minutes Bukubukuchagma grabbed Peroroncino while Lily walked quickly to my side and used me to hide, she wrapped her tail around my arm. Lily had gotten more physical since the separation.

That night I took out more tents for the other Players, and both Zesshi and Lily spent it in my tent. Again I spent most of the night comforting Zesshi.

By the next day Yamaiko and the rest began mingling properly, though Lily was still a little scared of Peroroncino, but it was a different fear than she had when she first met me.

The reason why I didn't message Ainz was because I wanted to surprise him. We were walking along the road to E-Rantel when everyone bar me freaked out a little when a cart pulled by a Soul Eater approached. They prepared to attack, it just walked past peacefully.

"What was that?" Lily asked as she shook a little, even though she could kill it by punching it.

"A Soul Eater" Yamaiko answered, "They are summoned monsters, usually Necromancers use them at low levels"

Seems Yamaiko knew a lot. Well time to keep walking, so we kept approaching E-Rantel. I ignored the Death Knights. We walked the main street and the people seemed scared of Yamaiko.

There was a little commotion and in a few minutes Albedo, in her full armour, ran down the street. Seeing Yamaiko, Bukubukuchagma and Peroroncino she slid to a stop and fell to her knees, "Supreme Beings, how did you get here?" She said.

"We walked" Yamaiko said, "Please get Momonga"

"At once Lady Yamaiko, I will get Lord Ainz" Albedo got up and ran off, her black wings fluttering behind her. She seemed excited.

( **A/N: I thought it was a little ridiculous how Albedo seems to want to kill the other Supreme Beings if she sees them again, so I am making a small change :P )**

"Lord Ainz" Yamaiko sounded surprised.

A pitch-black gate opened and Shalltear burst out, she sprinted forwards and tackled Peroroncino so hard he almost fell down. "Master, Creator, my most beloved. Lord Peroroncino!" She yelled as she rubbed her whole body against him in a rather obscene way, and once she said that she began to lick his face.

"Um, Peron?" Bukubukuchagma seemed a little disgusted and worried.

"My Friends!" A voice rang out as Ainz exited the gate, we hadn't noticed because of the overly happy, and overly horny vampire that rushed out first and ambushed her creator.

"Lady Bukubukuchagma, I prayed to you that you would return, thank you, thank you!" Aura walked out behind Ainz and knelt in front of Bukubukuchagma. "C-Creator, t-t-thanks for returning" said a voice and someone who could only be Aura's twin knelt as well, though it was a male dressed like a female.

"Aura? Mare?" Bukubukuchagma's voice was surprised.

"How did you get here?" Ainz interrupted the loving reunions, he seemed to feel a little left out.

"Uhh, we fell from the sky? I had logged out but fallen asleep with my VR helmet on, and Buku and Peron had been in game, though waiting for the helmet to log them out once they fully dropped off to sleep. We wanted to make it for the shutdown, sorry Momonga" Yamaiko answered, she was the only one who didn't have her creations surrounding her.

"Well I am glad you are here" I could hear the relief in Ainz's voice.

"I am glad as well, sorry we left Momo. We didn't mean to abandon you, just a lot came up in life" Yamaiko sounded sorrowful, "By the way, where are my creations Yuri Alpha and CZ Delta? Did they gain sentience as well?"

"They are in Nazarick, they will be happy to know you are back. Why don't you come in and I will tell you about what has been happening recently" Ainz gestured the open portal.

They followed, Peroroncino with Shalltear wrapping her arms and legs around his front, Bukubukuchagma holding the hands of two very happy elves, and Yamaiko.

I stood there until Ainz noticed I wasn't following, "You coming Tek?" he asked.

"I can?"

"Yeah, you are almost a member of the guild, if you wish to be, because there are a lot of open spaces since the summoning" Ainz seemed to have relaxed the guild recruitment needs.

"Ok, I will come, not sure about joining the guild though. My companions can come too?"

Ainz nodded and lead us through the pitch-black portal and into a gigantic throne room, with flags hanging on the wall and a cool looking throne. Ulbert was already there with his creation Demiurge.


	21. Chapter 20: Meetings and Katz(e)

Ulbert tipped his hat and bowed to his old guildmates, "Welcome, gentle all. It has been longer than you know since I saw you last".

"Ulbert? We have the best of the gang back together" Peroroncino laughed happily and pried Shalltear off him. Shalltear who knelt with the other guardians who were waiting, a slight look of disappointment on her face.

After this Peroroncino walked forward and hugged Ulbert.

While this was happening Albedo, Demiurge, Shalltear, Cocytus, Aura and Mare were all kneeling in a row. Lily, Zesshi and I were all standing back, giving the old friends their room to catch up.

All the guardians were shaking in excitement at the return of their Gods.

While Ulbert, Peroroncino, and Ainz were hugging and talking excitedly. Bukubukuchagma and Yamaiko were observing with the air like that of older sisters watching excitable younger brothers. Well Bukubukuchagma was Peroroncino's older sister and Yamaiko considered Peroroncino and Ainz as siblings. A touching moment.

Finally, after the excitement died down, Ainz gestured me and my companions forward. Once we reached the steps leading to the throne we stopped. "Thank you, for re-uniting me with my companions, I owe you a debt. You can consider yourself and ally of Ainz Ooal Gown. I extend the offer of membership if the others don't mind, if you wish."

Lily still seemed a little anxious, but Zesshi was fascinated, so many powerful people.

"I do think there is safety in numbers, and I would wish to get to know you all, but I must admit I do not like the slaughter of innocents, if that would cause any issues in the future I do not know." I wanted them to know. I may not have much of a conscience but there were some things that I would not take part in.

"I do not believe that it will be much of an issue" Ainz said as he glanced at Ulbert and the Demiurge and Albedo.

"Well then, I will be willing to join" I was taking a risk here, but I felt the risk to reward ratio was good.

"Does anyone have any issues with this?" Ainz asked, none of the Players said anything. But Albedo looked up, and looking slightly afraid she said, "Lord Ainz, my beloved, wasn't it a creed of Ainz Ooal Gown to only accept heteromorphs?"

"Beloved?" I heard Yamaiko muttered quietly. Ainz glanced at her, then he turned to me, "That is true, but we may be able to make an exception"

"There is no need for that Ainz" I said as I transformed into my true form. Both Lily and Zesshi looked surprised, neither had seen this before. I then turned back to my human shape. I didn't sense any fear or rejection from my two companions.

"Doppelganger? That takes care of your worries right Albedo?" Ainz asked, Albedo looked at him then bowed her head. "Yes, Lord Ainz, I deeply apologise for my disrespect" Albedo was staring at the floor.

"No need to apologise Albedo, it was a valid point" Ainz looked down with a strange magnificence. He almost looked like a king, his friends other than Ulbert were shocked. So many surprises for these poor people.

I could join the guild, I may have claimed the Greed Kings guild base, but I technically didn't belong to a guild, normally when a guild was defeated and people claimed the base, they then assigned it to their own guild. I had none before this, so instead of the Greed Kings, it was purely owned by me and guildless. This was added in the last patch, when people were complaining about not being able to liberate or claim bases if they had a guild, or not being able to join a guild if they ever fought a guild base.

Ainz moved his hand and added me to the guild registry, there was a strange flash of light around me. "What about my companions?"

"They are recorded in the registry"

"Thank you Ainz" After I did this Ainz gestured for the Guardians to leave. "You know where my quarters are Lord Peroroncino" Shalltear winked and bit her lower lip and she turned and left with the others.

Peroroncino was the first the speak, "Shalltear is so awesome!", and with a smack Bukubukuchagma slapped the back of his head again.

"Oww" he muttered quietly and glared at his sister.

Shaking her head, Yamaiko sighed, and then turned to Ainz, "Why did Albedo call you beloved?"

"…" Ainz started to say something, then he stopped and then tried again.

Ulbert started laughing, and Ainz turned to him and glared then he spoke, "I…I changed her settings before the shutdown…to 'She is madly in love with Momonga'" the closer he got to the end, the quieter he got.

"Good job, Momo!" Peroroncino laughed and held his hand up for a high five, to which Ainz responded while acting embarrassed. "Oh Momo, you are almost as bad as Peron" Bukubukuchagma responded with an exasperated tone.

"Oh dear" Yamaiko sighed.

These people were really close, I had wished many times to have friends like this. I did have some since coming here, but they usually went off for other things.

"So, Tek, our newest brother, tell us a little about yourself" Bukubukuchagma turned to me.

"Before I came here, I lived and played, not much else. As for after, it is a long story…I saved a friend from a fate worse than death, I then travelled with her and investigated the dwarven territories and destroyed the theocracy and liberated the elven kingdom, these are the very shortened versions" I smiled as I talked.

Though these people didn't seem too bad, I decided to keep Rael as a trump card.

"A fate worse than death?" Yamaiko asked.

"Yeah, she was going to get captured and who knows what done to her" I didn't elaborate because I didn't want to finger Ainz as some form of villain, he was doing it for a reason and he did let her go.

"A lot has happened since I arrived" Ainz seemed to groan as he sat down, "But one thing I must warn you of, your race can change your way of thinking, especially if you are not careful"

"I have been alone and had to lead the entire guild, I must admit I did some things that may be taken as bad from Earth. But it was for my Family, you guys and the whole of Nazarick. Using Albedo and Demiurge's help I have plans to conquer this world to make a utopia, where all can live together, with no racial discrimination" Ainz seemed a little nervous.

"I agree with Momo's view, and he has done it with the least death possible from what he has said, look at E-Rantel, and the Empire, both are flourishing under his rule" Ulbert chimed in.

"My next plan is to ally with the dwarves, then a pawn in the Kingdom shall also help get it into the fold" Ainz had some plans, none of the others seemed bothered by them.

They all sounded excited, as they discussed possibilities, I didn't talk much as I watched. I am more of the sort who sits in the shadow, when in groupings. Fading into the background is good.

"Do you require a room?" Ainz turned to me. "No, but thank you for the offer, I like exploring and wandering around" I smiled.

"I see, what are your next plans then?" He did have the right to ask me, I was his new guildmember and he was guild master. That and it was in no way a secret.

"I might head to the Katze plains again and see if I missed anything from last time I was there, the I probably will go to Re-Estize"

"While you are in Re-Estize, could you meet our mole and see if she has any interesting news? Her name is Renner. The princess" Ainz asked.

"Sure"

"Thank you, I shall open a gate for you" Ainz turned and cast gate. "If you wish to come back, here are some scrolls that will teleport you to the entrance"

"Thank you Ainz" I said as I stepped through the gate, Zesshi and Lily following.

I was greeted with a vast empty plain; the ground was chewed up and seemed to be dyed crimson. It was the location of the fight between the Empire, Kingdom, and Ainz. The hole where Ulbert was found was virtually invisible.

"Woah! What happened here Lord Tek?" Lily looked around, her nose wrinkled like there was still a bad scent.

"Ainz demonstrated his capabilities" I smiled as both Zesshi and Lily looked slightly scared.

"Don't worry, I do not believe he is a bad guy" I comforted the shaking cat.

"Now, let us go exploring, I feel like I missed something" I said as I walked away from the battlefield, a fog started to gather. I heard sounds in the fog. The grating of armour and the quiet murmur of voice, repeating something over and over.

The fog was so thick that I could barely see a few metres in front of myself, "Lord Tek, I don't like it here" Lily said quietly. "Alright, I will get Greed to teleport you out, please check up on the elves?" I said as I message Greed and the gate opened. "I am sorry Lord Tek" Lily looked at me with teary eyes. "It's ok, it's ok to be scared"

Lily entered the gate.

( **A/N: I may seem like I am disregarding Lily, but the next arc builds between Tek and Zesshi, and other characters. Lily will get her time, my Nekomimi loving brothers in arms. Though in the review, can people say if there should be romance and who with? I can't decide lol. (No BL, though Yuri is fine, like Shalltear and Lily: In a Victorian themed room, Lily's soft furry tail ran down Shalltear's naked and glistening body, eliciting small moans of pleasure from the vulnerable little vampire. Shalltear's hands following the path of the tail, finally arriving between her thighs as a sweet scent filled the room…Ahem, I should probably keep this rated "T". Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!) /A/N)**

"Tek, I trust you" Zesshi said as she stood beside me. "Thanks" I grinned. The mist got thicker and thicker and the words got louder, but I couldn't understand them.

My skin started crawling, I felt power, and something similar to when the world changed. Like the world slipped sideways. I felt Zesshi's hand grasp me, her breathing sped up, it was understandable, even I was starting to feel strange.

I saw scenes appear, of a war, large men running through streets, killing indiscriminately. Families fleeing as shadowy buildings burned.

"Do you wish to continue, take this chance and leave, live" a quiet female voice rang out. "They did evil things, for this they were cursed. You have killed, but if you turn back…"

The voice rang out again. I had stopped when she started talking, it was strange, what had happened here? According to the book by Cstal there should have been a fight, but she didn't say what happened after.

"Who are you?"

"I am sadness, death, despair…REVENGE" on the last word the voice turned creepy, echoing off the mist, ringing in my ears as the word repeated, again and again.

"The death in this place, the darkness, the coming of Surshana called me" the voice went back to that of a young woman, sweet and pleasing to the ears.

"Surshana died, that was Ainz Ooal Gown"

"Death may die, but it takes endless aeons. I recognised the aura of a God of death, but also a God of life" a beautiful woman formed out of the mist, wearing a black robe, in her hand was a staff made of bone. "I left this spell, for the trigger would mean a repeat of the tragedy, so I offer you the choice, leave or die"

"I choose to stay, I wish to see what happened, what lead to this" I said, Zesshi was clinging to me, but when I looked to her she nodded, showing she wished to know too. If she had shaken her head or tried to pull me away I would have left.

"So be it, your death is on your own head" the woman sighed and made a gesture. I suddenly heard a deep voice chanting in a language I didn't know. A man is white armour stood next to the woman, a glow surrounding him.

The fog eddied and suddenly cleared. A sword swung at my head from centimetres away, for a Player this was no threat. I caught it and shattered the blade by tensing my hand. I saw Zesshi grab her scythe.

The soldiers surrounded us.

Suddenly a loud rumbling rang out, the ground shook as a figure appeared on a hill that appeared in the city, towering over it.

"YOU DARE KILL MY PEOPLE?!" the voice was inhuman, rasping with madness, slobbery and screeching.

"YOU KILLED HER!" the small humanoid jumped down, her long blonde hair covering her face, though two large blood red eyes glowed through the gaps.

"She was my everything!" the creature darted through the soldiers, biting and ripping, soldiers died in droves as blood splashed everywhere.

"She…died…for…me" the voice faded in and out, the creature gestured the soldiers towards her, the madness replaced with sobbing, the thin shoulders shaking.

"L…dfa…" the voice was quiet; the ground shook very lightly near the creature. The soldiers swung at it, but it dodged.

"LandFall"

"Landfall!"

"LANDFALL!" the creature shrieked, its arms to the sky, the ground shaking so hard the cracks were crazily spreading, boulders shot into the air and mountains raised and fell, the walls collapsed.

I grabbed Zesshi and activated [Flight]. Flying up into the air I watched.

The soldiers died, falling into fissures or being skewered by stone spikes.


	22. Chapter 21: To the past

**(A/N: For anyone wondering. In the end of the last chapter Tek and Zesshi were sent back in time to the fall of Katze because of some unknown spell, they witnessed LandFall, and how her talent could and did wipe out a city. Landfall (or Evileye/Princess Keeno) went mad from the loss of Cstal, which was explained in the end of the book about the past, how she had taken the name of Landfall.)**

I retreated back to a large distance, but could see the battlefield, but they couldn't see me. Landfall…the girl that Cstal fell in love with, Princess Keeno. The vampire, the True Ancestor, created using the Fang of CainAble.

I was curious what would happen, when would the woman turn up, who was she? Zesshi was scared, but she had calmed. "So powerful" I heard her mutter.

I turned to her and smiled, I nodded and turned back to the battleground. The soldiers were dead but Landfall still raged, she had given in to the bloodthirst. It would have been better to feel that than the grief caused by the death of a loved one.

A woman arrived, she had a pitch-black robe which gave out a shadowy aura, behind her was a knight in white armour. The woman approached the raging vampire, she tried to talk to her, but Landfall wouldn't listen. The woman sighed and started casting. With a howl audible from our location a black goo descended and attached itself to five of the dead bodies.

Five death knights appeared, howling. They charged Landfall, with a gesture from the necromancer, for that was obviously what she was, and by the standards of this world she was powerful.

After a long fight, with the loss of three of the Death Nights, finally Landfall was beaten. Instead of a killing blow, with a gesture, the two Death Knights held her down.

Landfall started crying, the necromancer looked slightly worried, then she walked over and knelt. The necromancer put an arm around Landfall, who with a cry latched onto her, sobbing and screaming in pain. Her heart was obviously destroyed.

I gave them room, until Landfall had calmed down, then I flew over with Zesshi. Neither the high-level Necromancer or Vampire noticed us.

I landed quietly and suddenly the White Armour stepped towards me, summoning a Lance made of energy. "Who are you?" the slightly cold and very deep voice emerged from the helmet.

"Me? I am just a traveller, and this is my friend, Zesshi. We are looking around" I said, smiling in a non-threatening, but rather sarcastic way.

"Looking around? In a battleground?" again the armour spoke.

"Yes, battlegrounds can be interesting to look around in, you find the most fascinating people" I said, still standing just in front of the armour, he seemed to be trying to intimidate me.

"Platinum Lord, who is it?" The necromancer asked as she got up, with one hand holding the hand of Landfall. The vampire was staring at us, she looked intrigued. "A pair arrogant brats" the voice was full of distain.

"Arrogant? When did I say anything arrogant?" I asked, I was playing around, this Platinum Lord rubbed me the wrong way for some reason.

"You stand on a field of the dead and show no grief, show no sorrow. And in front of us you show no respect" the Platinum Lord grabbed the front of my shirt and picked me up, holding me almost a metre in the air.

Zesshi looked pissed off, she drew her scythe and pointed it at the Platinum Lord. "Nice weapon" he rumbled, "children should not wield weapons of that power".

"Children? I am no child" Zesshi sounded very angry, more so than when the Platinum Lord picked me up. I was curious though how old she was, she was a half elf, and though she looked fifteen she acted much older.

The Platinum Lord laughed softly, "You say you are no child?"

"I do say that!" Zesshi looked like she was about to blow up.

"Zesshi, please, calm" I said, still hanging in the air.

"Please?" Zesshi whispered, she hadn't heard me say that before, it shocked her out of her rage.

"She seems to respect you, who are you really?" the Platinum Lord looked, well moved his head, up at me.

"Only seems, unfortunately. But think of me as someone who explorers and usually finds and sometimes solves Crisis's"

The necromance looked at us and the said, "Put him down, I think he may be useful for joining us, helping us defeat the Evil Deities"

"The Evil Deities, sounds interesting" I said as the Platinum Lord put me down, and Zesshi darted in front of me, glaring at him, her scythe lowered.

"So, what are your names?" the necromancer walked forwards, extending a hand.

"I am Tek, she is Zesshi" I said, shaking the hand offered.

"I am Riggit, this is the Platinum Lord, and this is Landfall" Riggit introduced herself and her companions.

"Go into the trees and a straight line, the three of you. Platinum Lord and I will be here for a for a bit, we have something we need to do" Riggit gestured towards the tree line, on the other side of the plain.

I nodded and started walking, Zesshi dashed up behind me after pausing for a bit. Landfall slowly followed. When we reached the tree line I felt massive build-up of power behind me, the others didn't react, so they may not have felt it. It felt different to normal magic, like lightning was zapping the inside of my head.

We continued on a straight line and there before us was a campsite, and sitting around it were a group of people. One of them stood out, it was an elf, an incredibly familiar elf.

"Father?" Zesshi whispered, I turned to her, her eyes filling with tears she looked like she wanted to dash towards him. I quickly caught her in a hug, her arms wrapped around me as she sought comfort, but one hand still reached behind me towards the elf.

The people watching us seemed surprised at this. The elf man looked at Zesshi's face. "You have interesting eyes, girl. They look similar to mine"

Zesshi lost the strength in her legs, I held her up as she buried her face in my neck. Landfall was watching as well. I could see behind us, Riggit and the Platinum Lord approached.

"He really likes your eyes" I whispered in her small, pointed, ear. Zesshi laughed slightly, it sounded painful as it mixed with her sobs. "Calm down" I said quietly as I stroked her soft hair and her back.

"Two crying girls in one day" the Platinum Lord sounded exasperated, "is it common for you girls to cry so much?" He asked Riggit. She turned back and grinned at him, putting her finger to her lips, and gently chuckled.

She gestured Landfall, Zesshi and I to come closer to the fire. "Do you mind if I stay here with my friend, she is a little delicate at the moment" I asked. Riggit nodded and she and Landfall walked past us, Landfall glancing back. The Platinum Lord paused, "You felt no sadness on a battlefield, yet getting here, she became useless"

Zesshi growled.

The anger helped her recover, she stood and then punched the Platinum Lord in the head. His helm was dinted. The Platinum Lord caught her second hand, then he released her and laughed. I lead Zesshi towards the fire.

"Tek, I don't like him, can I kill him?"

"Why do you ask me? But I wouldn't suggest it" I said as I looked her in the eye, we sat on the prepared seats near the fire, Zesshi staring into it to not meet the eyes of her father.

Zesshi grinned lightly and said nothing.

A man emerged from one of the tents, he was wearing golden and exaggerated armour, it was a level twenty armour from Yggdrasil called [Raiment of the Hero].

"We have new followers for our glorious crusade, I must welcome you, I am Kallel"

Was this man serious? He was a Yggdrasil Player who was roleplaying a hero, I couldn't stand heroes. Well this may be interesting. But what a rip-off name…

Zesshi looked at me, confused. She seemed to have sensed my change of posture, she looked at me, then at him. I nodded.

I took the lead when Landfall and Zesshi were silent, "Hello Kallel, I am Tek, this is Zesshi and Landfall. What is your glorious crusade?"

"Show respect to the leader! He is a hero, a bloody icon" A man in black armour appeared from the large tent as well, I hope they were planning in there or something…

"Shh Zodd, I do not think they meant disrespect, but thank you for that" Kallel smiled and nodded to his friend.

"But he is one man, if he falls, humanity may well follow" I said. Both Players looked at me, they seemed to take my words at face value.

"That is why we gather a large group of heroes, we must cleanse this land of the Evil Deities, for the sake of humanity" Kallel seemed like she was going to be preaching, and he started to go on and on in the roleplay of a paladin. I rolled my eyes, will it ever end?

Even Zesshi looked slightly fascinated, this talk was much like how her people were. "Zesshi, do you believe him?"

"Believe him Tek? What do you mean?" Zesshi looked curious.

"Do you think he is only in this for his own good? No one does something like this for free" I said as I watched him rallying the people, they basically drooled as they hung off his every word.

"Probably not, but if he saves humanity, what is bad about it?" Zesshi was focused on me.

"Well, that is true, but he calls himself a hero. He acts as though it's just for the good of others only" I sighed, "Never mind, lets follow them, and see where this leads"

"Do you have something against him? He is one of you is he not?" Zesshi asked

"Nah, nothing against him, I just hate hypocrisy"

"Ahh, I see" Zesshi smiled at me.

We had been talking very quietly and no one had heard us, except maybe Landfall who had inhuman hearing and sat next to Zesshi.

What tipped me off was Landfall's curious gaze and the way she leaned towards us. She moved closer to Zesshi and whispered, "Wait, Tek and the Hero are Players?!" Landfall could barely keep her voice down.

Zesshi glanced to me, seeking permission to tell Landfall, I nodded. She confirmed that he and I were, but she believed I was a lot more powerful.

"A Player? Like Lord Ulbert?" Landfall looked at me, her gaze becoming one of trust.

"Yes, Like Ulbert, I knew him. I am in the same Guild as him, so is Zesshi" I said and smiled, ok I felt like I was boasting a little. It was good to see Landfall after reading all about her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but at the moment we cannot see him, not for a while" I said

Landfall looked sad.

"In the future, I will try to make sure that you can meet" I said as Landfall smiled, "Thank you" she turned her attention back to the Hero.

Even I started to nod off slightly as Kallel kept talking, but the crowd was enraptured, except the Platinum Lord who was watching Zesshi, Landfall and I with our talk.

They finally broke up the meeting and I went and got a tent out, which I placed a distance from the camp. Both Zesshi and I went in and went to sleep, side by side. I was used to this by now.

I was curious how this would end, I had heard of the thirteen heroes, and heard they all died, but Zesshi's father was a hero.

I still hadn't found out what the spell was, but I now knew who cast it.

Well, we would be fighting some Evil Deities.

I woke early in the morning and left the tent. I saw the Elf King sitting on a branch waiting for me. "Why did that companion of yours react like that when she saw me, and why does she have my eyes?"

"I can't answer the second. The answer to the first question is that you look similar to someone important who she lost"

"I see, well, apologise to her for me, would you?"

I nodded

"Thanks" The Elf King nodded and vanished.


	23. Chapter 22: Heroes ForJustice

"My father was a hero…bastards of the church, slandering him, I wish I could kill them all over again" Zesshi muttered angrily as she walked out from where she had been hidden. Her stealth was annoyingly good…

We met with Riggit when we arrived at the main campsite, Zesshi had packed the tent when she followed me, she handed to me to put in my pack, which I had taken out of my inventory, a bag of holding, so as to not use my inventory.

Almost no one was awake, the sun had barely risen, Landfall was sitting against the tree with her knees at her chin. She looked up when we arrived, and she let out a small smile then went back to contemplating the ground.

"Good morning Tek, and Zesshi" Riggit said as she moved past us, she was preparing food. "How is Landfall doing?" I was curious how much she had recovered.

"The cry-baby is mostly better, she will be useful" Riggit was bent over the pot of food, I couldn't see her face, but she sounded like she was grinning. Cry-baby? That's an interesting nickname.

Landfall twitched slightly at the name, a tiny flash of annoyance crossing her face before she fell back to whatever she was thinking about.

The others slowly got up, one by one. The Platinum Lord stood by a tree that he had been standing by, though he had some presence hiding capabilities, so I hadn't at first noticed him. The Elf king sat by the fire, first looking apologetically at Zesshi before he sat on the opposite side of the fire. A man with blue hair, around which a small breeze seemed to blow constantly, sat next to the king, and started talking happily.

Once the smell of food got strong enough Zodd and Kallel arrived, both still in their armour.

"Since we new members don't know where we are going, can you explain?" I asked Riggit, I would have asked one of the Players, but talking to role-players who played "Hero" made my teeth itch. I had the urge to punch them a few times. Did they believe that this was a game? Why not break character?

Before I could get too irritated Riggit answered. "We heard that an Evil Deity that we were hunting has been rumoured to be on the edge of Slane Theocracy territory. From what we can tell it may well be the Demon God of Insects, there has been a large increase in the number of giant spiders and flies. Quite a few human towns have fallen, the church asked for assistance. They will be sending one of their own to join us"

"Yes, a great calamity will befall us if we let this abomination continue to live!" Kallel had a look of righteous indignation on his face. "The terrible Demon Gods have been making humanity suffer since the fall of the Greed Kings. Since those bastards ceased their fighting only for themselves, which had the by-product of culling a lot of monsters and demi-humans, the Evil Deities and Demons have increased"

What was it with me and the Theocracy? I seemed to be encountering them more than any other, well besides Ainz. Oh well.

So the camp was packed and stored by Kallel, a Player's inventory was useful, I was going to keep the fact I was one a secret for as long as possible.

The first sign of trouble I noticed was that there were no sounds of animals, Riggit was slightly tense, I guess she felt the aura of death.

There was a strange chittering and clattering noise that came from a distance in front of us, the elf king tensed and drew an expensive bow.

"Prepare yourselves!" Kallel yelled as he drew a massive sword and shield. Giving away your position, while common in animes, is a very stupid thing. It was probable that the enemy knew we were there, but why take that risk.

I had kept my normal sword on my back, for my axe was way too obvious and I wasn't going to use my inventory in company. Zesshi insisted on keeping her scythe but I also gave her the cloak and rapier of the Second Seat. She already knew I killed them when she met Kiya, I never kept it a secret.

Even if they didn't affect her much, she should have time-stop and anti-time-stop capabilities.

Zesshi decided to use her scythe, drawing it. Riggit just tensed and the Platinum Lord generated an energy lance.

The chittering and clattering got closer, the leaves started to rustle. "Well, what do we have here?" A dark voice, dripping with malice, emerged from the trees.

"We are your downfall, Demon" Kallel said haughtily.

"Many have said that, over the long centuries of my life, and none have succeeded" Emerging from the trees was an Arachne, she wore a vest that seemed to be made of a light leather or human skin. Her spider half had lots of smaller spiders riding on it. Behind her were four giant spiders with glowing crimson eyes. There was something about this spider that made me think that she would like to hunt lava dwelling catfish.

The spiders charged, Kallel and Zodd attacked the Demon God of Insects while the rest of us were swarmed by the smaller spiders. The elf king had jumped into a tree branch to unleash his arrows, while Riggit gathered her dark aura, the Platinum Lord stood next to her. Landfall stood near her, casting her magics primarily crystal spears and lances.

Zesshi happily darted among the spiders, spraying blood around, staining us and the trees, the others were a little surprised by the joy she took in battle. I knew the reason why, it was because the only time she felt free, the only time she wasn't bored was when she was fighting. Or apparently when travelling with me, which was understandable, I was a lot like her, craving entertainment.

I looked over when I heard a rustling from the tree the elf king was in, a spider was behind him about to bite. I was about to interfere but then the trunk seemed to ripple and a beautiful girl with white hair emerged and stabbed a dagger into the spider. With a noise like the crack of an egg, the shell broke and the king looked back.

"Than…" he was about to thank her, but she just grinned and placed a finger on his lips. With a wink she vanished again. The elf king was shocked, but he went back to shooting arrows again after recovering.

She looked a little like Zesshi, but her hair was tied back, her ears were very slightly pointed but not longer than a human's. She may have a small amount of elf blood, but if so it was largely diluted.

"Use your real weapons Zodd!" Kallel cried as he put his sword and shield into his inventory and he pulled out a massive flaming sword, a fairly rare boss drop from the prince of the Fire Giants.

Zodd pulled a demonic looking sword with a green glint. It had jagged edge, and the other side was smooth.

Seems the low levelled players got "Serious", it was adorable…

Even then the battle was going badly, the white-haired girl had saved the Elf king multiple times, and everyone other than Zesshi were struggling. I had to reign her in a little, she did as I asked, but seemed a little sad about it.

"My loyal companions, I am afraid we must retreat for now. I shall cover you!" Kallel yelled as he gestured towards the trees from which we came. So we ran, the Arachne just laughed and let us go.

Finally we arrived what they believed was a safe distance away and the group settled down. "We need a magic that can defeat those insects. Neither mine, nor Landfall's magic helped much" Riggit said as she sat against a tree.

"I am sorry, Lady Riggit" Landfall seemed rather upset she couldn't help. I think she had seized this as some form of redemption.

"We just have to develop a magic that works" Riggit said to the slumping Landfall next to her.

We turned our attention from her to the white-haired girl who looked like a ninja.

"So, Milady, who might you be?" Kallel walked over to her and performed a bow similar to Ulbert's, though strangely it seemed almost darker when Kallel did it. To look more…disturbing than a demon goatman, he was talented.

"My name is Izaniya, I was sent by the Theocracy to help with your quest against Evil Deities" Izaniya lent back from Kallel, coincidently she leant towards the elf king.

"Such a beautiful woman is the assassin that the Theocracy promised is the strongest in the world, other than my friend and I?" Kallel asked. Sheesh, he was even going by the hero template of hitting on the hot girls, though he never hit on Landfall, and he seemed to think Zesshi was mine. Everyone knows that heroes don't hit on other guy's girls.

"Um, yes, I am the assassin" Izaniya said quietly.

Kallel seemed about to say something, but Zesshi stepped in, "Izaniya, would you happen to be a God-kin?". Izaniya gasped, "How do you know that word?"

"Because I am one" Zesshi decided to reveal what she was, even though those in the group of Heroes wouldn't know what it meant.

"Really? Wow, and to answer your question…I am" Izaniya had a happy look in her eyes.

My, how interesting, I was glad I could come here, learning so much. I had heard a little of the Thirteen Heroes from Lily, so I wasn't lost about with whom I travelled.

Zesshi nodded, a strange look in her eyes.

"So what is a God-Kin?" Kallel asked

"I am afraid it is a secret of the Theocracy, I cannot tell you" Izaniya refused to look the "Hero" in the eye.

"Lord Kallel, would you kindly stop scaring Lady Izaniya?" the elf king surprisingly spoke up.

"What do you mean Maerth?" Kallel seemed shocked to be spoken to like that, his face flashed with rage for a split second. Finally I knew the Elf King's name, I never did ask Zesshi, she didn't wish to speak of him.

"Lady Izaniya seems a little…fearful of you" Maerth seemed to be rather polite, a lot more so than when he was king, something had changed him, given him the hatred of the world and people, the all-consuming need to rule or destroy everything.

Izaniya seemed very pleased, she looked at Maerth with a thankful look on her face. Maerth smiled, Kallel looked very displeased with both of them, but then he assumed a neutral face. Only Zesshi, Zodd, and I seemed to notice. Riggit and Landfall were working on a spell, the Platinum Lord was just staring at the fire and seemed to be asleep, and Izaniya and Maerth were looking at each other in the face.

"My apologies, Lady Izaniya" Izaniya's attention was drawn back to Kallel. "What are your capabilities?"

"I am very good with stealth, and I wield the poison blade [Life's Bane] that was granted to humanity by Surshana. I specialise in assassination and scouting." Izaniya fingered the hilt of the blade strapped to her waist.

"Good, good, when Riggit and Landfall finish their spell, we will need you to scout out a good location for a stand, and then draw the Demon there" Kallel declared, and walked over to Zodd, they got the large tent from the inventory to set it up.

I walked a distance away with Zesshi and was about to set up the tent when I paused, I felt Izaniya's presence. I decided to ignore it and pull out the tent, which I had stored in my backpack. I smiled and entered the tent, Zesshi followed.

We had been laying for a while and Zesshi seemed strangely tense, she would breathe in and hold it like she wanted to say something, then not be able to get it out.

"Zesshi, what's wrong?" I decided to start the conversation, I was strangely worried about her.

"Tek, I was never told the proper name of my mother, but I was told about her. She had white hair and green eyes, she was also an undefeatable assassin. But they said she was human, they mentioned that she disliked spiders, but they swore she was human…" Zesshi's voice trailed off.

After a few breaths she talked again, "They lied about my father, what if they lied about my mother? I believe they did. I know I have my Father's eyes, but I have my Mother's hair."

Zesshi turned onto her side, and stared into my eyes as I faced her, her eyes seemed to sparkle with a look of joy I had never seen her display before, it was even more happy than when she fought.

"They are alive…Here and now, I got to meet them, and they are alive and healthy. It's because I followed you. Thank you, Tek, thank you" Zesshi's voice faded at the end and she just watched me, it was a little uncomfortable as her eyes stared into mine. "Thank you" She said again, whispering, after what seemed like years, though it was probably five or so minutes. She turned back onto her back and seemed to relax, to fall asleep.

 **(A/N: My writing may slow a little because of the new WoW update tomorrow, but I shall not cut it down to less than 2 a week. /A/N)**


	24. Chapter 23: An army of Spiders

I walked out of the tent during the night, I didn't feel like sleeping. I walked to the campsite, it was late at night and the fire had burned low. Landfall was chanting quietly to herself, a small fog generated whenever she finished the chant. She seemed to be focusing on this, a lot, maybe she was secretly yearning to be a hero.

"Having trouble?" I asked and Landfall squeaked in surprise, the spell failing and making a strange noise.

"ehh, uh, yeah" Landfall tried to hide the ruined spell effect. She hadn't detected me, this may be a problem later.

"What's the problem you are having? And you need to work on your presence detection. Though I am not one to speak, I have been getting lax in that skill recently" I walked over near to her and sat on one of the logs around the fire.

"uh, I don't know, it seems to take more power than I expected. And it seems a little unstable" Landfall seemed to ignore my dig about her stealth detection.

Unstable and such spells could be fixed with a spare ring I had, and as for mana usage I had a rare mask, it had a [Mid Mana-down] enchantment. It was very useful for magic casters below level 50, or before they focused on mana increasing class levels.

I handed both to Landfall, she accepted them but asked "Why are you giving me these? They seem like legendary gear?"

"I feel like it, and it may be useful with other things. If it makes you feel bad about it, you can return them some time in the future" I smiled and then stared into the fire. Landfall happily put them on and started casting, her spell worked and spread a mist through the campsite.

Through these items I could find Landfall, when I go back to the future. I wanted to have her re-unite with Ulbert. I may be powerful, but I couldn't re-unite her with her Love, but maybe she finds another in the future. And yes, I had been called meddlesome before…a lot. But meddling people and playing matchmaker also generated entertainment.

After completing her spell a few times Landfall walked off. I got up and walked in the direction of the Demon God of Insects, why Insects and not Arachnids?

I slipped on a [Ring of Stealth], which put a permanent version of the tier 4 stealth skill [Moonlit Walk] on to the wearer. Unless tracked by a ranger or someone with better stealth skills, very few people could detect you, well on this world. In Yggdrasil it could only be used to sneak around in low level agro territory, or to log off and be safe when outside a city.

I jumped through the treetops, approaching the demon, I stopped a distance from his base.

"Yaer, what are you doing? Why wait for the…Heroes to get ready?" a cloaked figure spoke to the kneeling Arachne. A kneeling Arachne was a strange sight as its legs, around the knee, where higher than its spider body, its human body was almost laying down with its forehead pressed to the ground.

"Master, it is customary is it not?" Yaer spoke, her midnight hair covering her face, with the ends brushing the dirt, I could hear the absolute fear in her shaking voice.

"It is not customary among humanity, I thought I taught you better" There was almost sadness in the cloaked figure's voice. It held out its hand and a red glow appeared. Yaer started to scream and twitch as a red sigil appeared on the back of her spider body.

"Do not fail me again, kill those humans" The cloaked figure lowered his hand after a few minutes.

"Yes Master" Yaer whimpered.

The cloaked figure shook its head and vanished. After quite a while Yaer got up and brushed her hair from her eyes. "You heard the master, we cannot fail, we attack tonight. Be ready my Brood" with that she turned to the large group of smaller spiders and almost fifty huge ones.

I turned and ran back to the camp, I sped up a little. I got back to the campsite within half the time it took to get to Yaer's hideout. I guessed that we had maybe thirty minutes before Yaer got here, because of the time it should take her to get fully healed, combined with time taken to ready the brood and get it moving.

I walked to the tent and woke Zesshi, and then put the tent in my bag. "The Demon is coming?" Zesshi asked slightly sleepily as she rubbed her eyes to help her focus.

"Yeah, but that's not the Demon God, the spider is a slave. I scouted them because I got bored" I said as we walked into the main campsite. I found the Platinum Lord before entering, using my presence detection, and walked over and knocked on his armour.

"What?" heh, he sounded pissed off.

"An enemy is approaching, you may want to tell the others" I said as Zesshi and I sat down, I was polishing my sword and Zesshi was looking at the darkness. "I will keep an eye on my father. He will not die again…"

"It is ok, leave it to your mother, and no he won't die or else you wouldn't exist" Time travel was rather simple, and fun, though a lot of people seemed to find it confusing…

Zesshi looked like she wanted to argue for a second then she decided to trust me and just nodded and looked back into the darkness.

I heard the Platinum Lord walk over with Riggit and Landfall, Landfall was wearing the mask and ring I gave her.

I started hearing noises in the forest, the spiders were surprisingly fast getting ready and started streaming through the trees. "Allow me to take care of them, please stand back" Landfall cast her spell and generated the mist, all the spiders that entered shrieked and started dissolving. They didn't even make it to us.

Finally Yaer arrived. "What? What is this?!" she saw the state of her brood, she got mad, and scared. She charged forwards, but then Yaer started screaming as blisters appeared all over her skin, they popped and discharged blood and pus. Yaer started to dissolve, her agony was obvious as she shook.

"You! You will die soon" this last statement was whispered as most of her spider body was gone, legs rotten and mostly fallen off, muscles and internal organs on display and partially dissolved. Her human face was more skull than face and one of her eyes was replaced with a bloody goo. Finally her throat dissolved and she could no longer speak, but even in her last seconds she reached for Landfall.

As Yaer died her fingertips touched the hem of Landfall's clothing, leaving a little bit of blood.

Everyone was shocked at the violence of this death, Landfall was shaking, it was almost as bad as when she lost control.

"The Demon is dead!" I heard a loud and excited voice sound, it was Kallel, he didn't look in on disgust, there was almost an excitement in his eyes.

I suspected something, he may be playing a hero so as to fight powerful monsters, so as to level up, but that wasn't likely. Though from a quick look from a spell, it was possible, I didn't know if Yggdrasil Players could level here.

If they couldn't it could be changed using Ouroboros theoretically. I would have to experiment with that later. If it worked, players would be virtually immortals if they regained their lost levels. I would discuss this with Ainz later.

Everyone seemed excited, but I couldn't find Maerth or Izaniya, they were off somewhere else. I signalled to Zesshi and I followed the spell that I had attached to Maerth. On the way I patted Landfall on the head, "Good Job".

Following the spell we arrived at a cave, I could hear fighting inside. Both Zesshi and I walked in, we were quiet so as to not distract anyone. The man in the cloak was fighting Izaniya and Maerth, and he was losing, those two were a good combination.

I had heard from Maerth that at this time the Theocracy and the Elven nations were allies. I think it was the birth of Zesshi and the murder of Izaniya, that caused the war.

Once I found a way back, how could I convince Zesshi to come back with me. Would she come back since she found her parents alive, would it be bad of me to want her to come with me, back to the future.

Zesshi was watching them fighting with an undecipherable look in her eye, she turned to me and smiled happily.

I felt a strange feeling in my head, a tingling light lightning, it wasn't strong but it was like when the spell was cast, like when we travelled back here. This was why I was worrying about my return, and curious how much will have passed.

The man in the cloak died. The two turned to us and smiled.

"Good job, you destroyed an Evil Deity" I said and smiled back, though from their reactions it may have been a sad smile.

Maerth walked past us and back towards the camp, Izaniya followed him and then she stopped him with an arm around his shoulders. Izaniya leaned forwards and kissed him, deeply, I was surprised they didn't pass out from a lack of breath.

I walked past them, "We will see you back at the camp", Zesshi followed and gave Izaniya a thumbs up from behind Maerth.

We got back to the camp a few minutes before the others. It was in slight disarray, everyone was celebrating and happy. A major victory was achieved, by human standards.

Landfall was being congratulated, she had her mask slipped up on top of her head, her grin was huge, a lot of pain left her eyes. She saw me and got up, "uh, Tek, here…" she started give back the ring and the mask, but I stopped her, "Keep it for as long as you need" I laughed as I gently pushed back her hand that was holding the items.

I went and sat down, Zesshi joining me, she looked at me, "So now what Tek?"

"Well, I don't see why we shouldn't follow these lot around for a while longer, you can be with your family and I can have entertainment" I said, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and put her hand on top.

Now I had Zesshi falling for me to, what was I to do? If I hooked up with someone in this world, if, it would only be one, which means I had to break someone's heart… This is why I preferred playing matchmaker instead of being part of the matches themselves.

"Thank you" Zesshi said and then released my hand gently and then went to sit with Izaniya. Zesshi on one side and Maerth on the other, they started talking to each other.

"Well friends, this was my last mission, I took Landfall to replace me, and also got Tek and Zesshi, which is good because the Platinum Lord has something to tell you" Riggit spoke to all of us.

"I am not human" his deep voice rang out, he reached up and took off his helmet, underneath it was just empty air. I couldn't not hear Zodd whisper "Alphonse?"

Seriously?

"I am the Platinum Dragon Lord, in Adamantium armour" He then vanished in a flash, and Riggit chanted something and vanished as well.

"He was a dragon?" I could hear the fascination in Kallel's voice, this was not a good sign.

"Are not dragons' evil?"

Kallel asked of the group sitting there. The Blue haired man I saw when we first appeared had died in the fight, I was wondering why he had vanished, I never even got his name.

"Yes, according to legends" Izaniya said, it was obvious for me where this was going.

"I cannot and will not fight a dragon" Maerth declared.

Seriously, just when Zesshi met her parents they would either be splitting up for a bit or separating.

"How could you not fight a threat to humanity?" Kallel asked, going into high gear…

"they are considered important to the elves, they also are beyond all of our capabilities" Maerth looked displeased.

"Then leave us, if you be craven, know this, I will tell the Elves you are too weak to rule" Kallel preached, but he also slipped in a threat.

"If he is going, so am I, and the Theocracy will not send assistance" Izaniya sounded pissed. Both she and Maerth got up. "Goodbye, be careful, and…have…a…good life" Zesshi got quieter as she muttered this to her mother. Izaniya gave her a quick hug and thanked her.

Izaniya and Maerth turned and left. Kallel was looking at them with disgust, and Zesshi was slightly upset looking, though she looked pleased that she got the chance to meet her parents, and learn of the lies that the Cardinals told.

"You don't wish to go with them?" I had to ask Zesshi, she was a companion, but I would do what is best for her.

"No Tek, I am happy I got to see them once. No matter what happens, I will stay by your side. Even if it means deserting friends and family."

Zesshi smiled, and then looked away again.

We paid attention to Kallel again, Zodd was standing by watching us. It was down to Landfall, the "hero" and his friend, and Zesshi and I.

"He said dragons are powerful, if so, we will need more people, will we not?" I asked Kallel.

"Yes, more must join our glorious quest. We will get more people on our way. Any who love humanity could not help but join our crusade. Justice!" Kallel spouted some cliché speech.

"Where do we find the Dragon?" asked Landfall.

"Eryuentiu, the floating city in the desert. The Platinum Dragon Lord took it over after the eight Greed Kings were killed" Zodd said, he strangely knew more than Kallel.

"So he will be a challenge? I heard the Greed Kings revived many times during the combat, so they would be weaker than us. We will easily kill it" Kallel said.

"Zesshi, we cannot allow him to die, when I first came here, two hundred years in the future, he was still alive" I said as I glanced at her. She nodded.

A plan was discussed, they decided to head out in the morning. We would be heading south along the borders of the Theocracy to the desert.

I set up the tent and went in, Zesshi joining me as usual. I was curious how this one would go, if they fight the Platinum Dragon Lord, does this make him the Demon Dragon Lord? Or could the past change. I didn't want to focus on that, boring.

And so the night passed and I got up early, while Zesshi still slept, habit I guess, and went to the campsite. Landfall was sitting and staring at the mask I gave her, looking curious. I wonder what she was thinking of.

"Landfall, what's up?" I asked as I sat down. She jumped and put the mask behind her back, "uhh, nothing" she blushed slightly.

Smiling slightly I asked "Are you worried about attacking a dragon?".

"No" Landfall answered enthusiastically.

"Good, but do work on your presence sensing capabilities" I said, she took that as the termination of the conversation. Out of her robe she took a book, the same book I had in my inventory, only a younger version.

"Oh, Cstal, I am sorry. Lord Ulbert will be undiscovered and safe, as was your wish" She quietly muttered as she shut her eyes and kissed the cover of the book.

I forgot that it hadn't been long since the death of Cstal and the rest.

Zesshi walked up behind me, then walked around and sat down, we were ready, Landfall had nothing to pack, we were just waiting for the "Heroes".

 **(A/N: If anyone is wondering, Evileye (Landfall)'s early personality, as in just after her change, is based off Rishia from shield hero. without her annoying "Fuee". As for why Zesshi is interested in Tek is because that is what would likely happen since he enabled her to meet her parents, and he is much stronger than her. Still deciding what to do with her and Lily, any ideas my readers? I will try not to let it upset the flow of the story too much lol.**

 **I could also do the side story "Lady Shalltear and a lonely kitten" of which I gave a small teaser, but that would have to be rated fairly highly and most of you would be mad because you would have to spend money on tissues :P /A/N)**


	25. Chapter 24: Back and with an Evileye

The two woke up and were expecting us to be ready, for they slept late. They only talked to each other, and Landfall didn't talk much, it was a quiet walk. Like what would be expected for people going into battle. Ahead of us was a small village, there was a commotion going on, a huge gathering of priests were standing around casting a golden dome.

The inside was pitch-black with something moving incredibly fast inside. With crashes and noises like lightning crackling the dome shook. The priests sweated and flinched at every crash.

I heard Zesshi quietly growling behind me, and Landfall put on the mask. "We should see what is happening going on over there" said Kallel. Could he not read the mood of the rest of us? Only he and Zodd were not having a bad reaction.

"What is going on here, good priest?" Kallel asked, the priest he asked turned to him, "within this barrier is a demon, a great paladin this morning started acting strangely. He seems to have fallen, to have rejected the Gods" the priest sounded indignant, like that was the worst thing a man could do.

Zesshi was still staring at the priests, her rage was growing. I put a hand on her shoulder, she twitched slightly and then looked up at me, she seemed to read my face and backed off. Landfall watched us and was still hiding behind me.

"Lower the barrier and we shall cleanse this man, our mission was given to us by the great gods and is that of saving humanity from any threat, be it fallen man or demon" Kallel spoke as he liked again.

The priest glanced at Zesshi, and then at the small white mask poking out from behind me, which withdrew with a slight gasp. He looked suspicious, but he seemed to believe Kallel because of the look of almost maniacal belief in his eye.

"Lower the barrier" he ordered the other priests. Kallel approached him because he knew that the priest was the boss because he had a fancy hat.

The golden dome flickered and dimmed, then vanished with a pop as a wave a pure darkness, like that of the deepest stygian void burst out and swallowed the village. The black cloud was so thick that the it seemed to be almost possible to touch.

I could see through the darkness, Zesshi had high enough power that she could fight completely blind, and Landfall could see as well. She was still behind me, gripping my cloak.

A figure darted through the shadows, it moved fast and its armour seemed to bleed darkness. The sword in its hand seemed to fade in and out of existence as it moved through the air, both Kallel and Zodd were fighting it, but both together were barely managing to defend.

"The shadows call to me, they tell me that you are fake heroes, but are not mortal men" The voice echoed, at times loud, at times barely a whisper. The figure seemed to warp between both their blades and slammed its hand into Kallel's face, sending him flying back.

"Do you not fight?" a voice whispered in my ear, "Do you fear me?" a voice shouted from behind me, "Do you hate me?" a voice screamed and circled me. I could see from their movements that something similar was happening to them.

The shadows writhed and I saw Ainz, then it changed to my sister from Earth who died when she was still a teen, then to Lily. They circled me and seemed like they were saying something, pleading. Then they all died in a spectacular way. It was [Curse of the Condemned] a skill of a [Fallen Knight], in Yggdrasil it showed gory death and pleas from random sprites in the game, in life it seemed to show people from memory.

I could see Zesshi shaking, I put an arm around her and she turned to me, tears running down her face, but then she calmed down. I signalled towards Landfall, and Zesshi quietly hugged her, Zesshi was still around twelve, still a child, she wasn't faring well.

Strangely it didn't seem to be affecting the "heroes", I do not know why, maybe they didn't care for the illusions like me? Then again it did make me pause for a few seconds.

It seemed that both of them together could barely contain him, but they finally managed to wear him down. He dropped his sword as Kallel's sword swung at his throat. "Finally free!" it sounded like ten thousand voices shouted, whispered, muttered, and sung.

Kallel's sword wasn't stopping, he was going to decapitate the Fallen Knight. He was needed for the future. So I rolled my eyes and used [Flash Step], a tier 5 skill. I caught the sword as it was centimetres from the Fallen Knight's throat.

"Why? How?" Kallel asked as he pushed against the sword and I didn't allow it to move. "We need him" I said as I turned towards Kallel. The Fallen Knight wasn't moving, he seemed to accept that he was defeated and just didn't move.

"No, he is an Abomination!" Kallel said angrily as he kept trying to stab the Fallen Knight, his other hand punching towards my chest. I ignored the punch and kept holding the sword in place.

"Would you be willing to join us?" I asked the Fallen Knight. He shook his head, I sighed. Maybe, well hopefully, he wasn't urgently required for the future.

I let go of the sword, and moving fast I grabbed his four weapons. The sword cut the Knight's head off.

Zesshi walked up to me "since he died, do you think anything would have changed?", I thought about it, as long as the swords got into circulation and there were rumours, it should be fine. "Hopefully not" I picked my words.

"Landfall, I need you to please spread rumours that this guy fought with you. And later allow for the swords to enter circulation among the rich people?"

"Yes Tek, but why?" Landfall nodded her head as I handed to her the swords.

"Something you probably won't understand, but might, in the future." I said with a grin.

"What do you think you were doing?" Kallel asked me, I looked at him "Nothing"

"Leave, you interfered with our holy mission, leave" Kallel shouted madly.

I sighed and walked away. I paused at Landfall, "I will see you again, if you live" I grinned and patted her on the head. Zesshi followed behind me.

Strangely I started to feel tingly like when we were teleported here. I grabbed Zesshi's hand, so as to make sure that she came as well. Zesshi looked at me slightly confused. Then the world seemed to tilt. I felt my consciousness flicker for a second and suddenly we were both standing on the Katze plain, surrounded by fog.

"We, we're back?" Zesshi asked as she looked around. "Yeah, it would seem so, let's see if everything is the same" I grinned.

We walked in the direction of E-Rantel, well I say walked, it was only for a few minutes before we started running. Zesshi even used her God-kin ascension skill. She could run at almost 3/5th s of my top speed. At this speed it would take a few hours to reach E-Rantel.

And so we ran, the walls of the city came into view and the Death Knights and Soul Eaters were still there.

We entered and a man in black armour met us, with him was a pretty mage looking woman. "Ahh, Lord Tek and Miss Zesshi. I am Momon, also known as Pandora's Actor, how may I help you both?" Pandora's Actor had lead us into a large house, which seemed to be his.

"We are looking for Ainz?" I said

"Ahh, Father is in the Dwarven Kingdom with the others, I could get Lady Albedo if you want her" he replied.

"Nah, its ok" I said as I turned to Zesshi, "Seems about the same to me, for now" I said with a light laugh.

"Pandora's Actor, do you know a magic caster who could track some items and teleport us to them?" I had to ask, for I felt Landfall, or at least the items I gave her.

The pretty girl stepped forward, "Lord Tek, I can, please link the magic signature", she extended her hand. I touched her hand and pushed in some magic of the same type into her. She made a slight noise and rose up onto her toes for a second, once I stopped pushing in the power she relaxed and hurriedly stabilized her breathing and then said "Lord Tek, I have the Trace, opening the portal now".

The usual pitch-black oval appeared, Zesshi and I stepped through. We came out near what looked like an orphanage.

I took out a cloak and gave one to Zesshi as well, I put on the cloak and entered the orphanage door. Inside was an incredibly beautiful girl with blond hair. She still lost to Lily and Zesshi though, primarily Zesshi, she looked a lot like her mother. Short and slim, though surprisingly well endowed for an elf, with snow white hair and a face that seemed so perfect that it was almost doll like.

The blond girl was surrounded by children, with the workers of the orphanage standing along the walls looking at her. Also looking at her, though staring in a way that showed how totally he was devoted to her, was a fairly average looking teenager with impressive looking eyebrows. They could be termed attack eyebrows. He was wearing brilliant silver armour.

A bell rang and the teenager walked forwards, he hesitated to say anything for a second then he spoke, "Princess, it is time to leave" his voice was surprisingly deep.

I walked back out and saw a carriage that looked royal, the power from my items was coming from here. I walked towards it and reached towards the door. Suddenly a blond girl sprouted from my shadow and held a dagger to my throat, Zesshi twitched.

"What are you doing here? Here to kill the princess?" Her voice was soft and nice, but I could hear her bloodlust and killing intent. This girl was trained.

"No, I am here to find an old friend, called Landfall" I spoke loud enough that the one in the carriage could hear.

The girl behind me did nothing for a second then she said "Landfall is dead, it was killed by the thirteen heroes after it eradicated a whole town"

I hope this was wrong, I felt the power from the carriage, so someone had my items.

I heard movement from the carriage and then the door opened, a blank white mask peeked around the edge and I heard a surprised gasp. The person leapt forwards and slammed me with a hug, I was knocked backwards into the blond girl that was behind me. Zesshi was still standing a slight distance back and the princess and the eyebrowed teenager were staring from the entrance of the orphanage.

Another two blondes were there as well, was everyone blond…

The little person still hadn't unattached from me, I was sure it was Landfall. All the blondes and attack eyebrows were staring in shock. I heard one mutter "Evileye only once had this response, and it was to Momon. Is she getting softer in her old age?"

"I go by Evileye, Tek" Evileye said, her voice strangely muted.

"Well Evileye, it is good to see you again." I said.

"Yeah, nice to see you again Evileye" Zesshi said as she stepped forward and pried Evileye off me. The little vampire tried to clamp on harder, but Zesshi overpowered her, holding her a little off the ground, and away from me.

"What is going on here?" I heard a strange voice, both deep and slightly feminine. Then I turned and saw something that was terrifying. It was a woman, I think, but it also looked like a man, a scary hybrid.

I heard a weird noise from Zesshi that sounded like a squeak, I looked at her, her eyes were amusing. I heard a tiny giggle from Evileye.

"I don't know, little chibi seems to know the man in black clothing and the white haired one" It was the second blond woman that was on the carriage, she had a very familiar sword on her back.

Evileye was still held up by Zesshi next to me, she was hanging with her arms and legs limp, like when a little child is picked up, though she was 200 years old.

"I have never seen her act like this, she knows these people is for sure" Said the blond ninja behind me.

"I see, who are you? And put Evileye down" the manly woman asked as she walked forwards, Zesshi swayed back very slightly before got control of her reactions.

"I am Zesshi, and I can't do that, she will try to latch onto Tek again" Zesshi said.

"Tek? I take it that is the man there? But the one she wants to latch onto is Momon?" The Man-Woman had many questions.

"Momon?" I turned towards the limp little vampire, playing un-undead.

"eh, uhh, um, He saved me?" Evileye sounded strangely almost embarrassed.

Zesshi grinned and shook her slightly.

"Don't ignore me, who are you? And put her down" the man-woman repeated herself.

"I am an old friend, and Zesshi I think she has recovered, so you can put her down" I almost laughed as I said that. Zesshi released Evileye, who stood next to me.

"Yeah Gargan, I knew him and her a long time ago and they rescued me. And that wasn't like with M-Momon, I was just happy to see him again after so long" Evileye said. Gargan must be the man-woman.

"What happened with Momon?" I asked. I heard the blond women sight.

"Jaldabaoth the demon tried to invade Re-Estize, Momon fought him off, he saved me, he is so awesome!" Evileye got more and more excited as she spoke, she definitely felt strongly for Momon, "Then the bastard Ainz Ooal Gown captured him, he must be suffering, poor Momon" Evileye sounded of deep feelings and a sadness of her belief that Momon was being mistreated.

"Ainz isn't hurting Momon" I said, Zesshi nodded behind me. "Ainz isn't evil, he doesn't kill for fun, he wants to build a utopia"

"But he is an undead" The blond assassin just behind me said with a disgusted tone of voice.

"Is there something wrong with undead, Evileye?" I asked her, she shook her head slowly.

"Oh, by the way, if you meet Momon and Ainz, when he returns, you will meet an old friend. Older even than me" I said, I was planning on hooking her up with Pandora's Actor as well as letting her see Ulbert again.

"An older friend than you?" Evileye sounded curious.

"You will know when you meet him" I smiled. "And trust me like you used to, Ainz isn't bad, plus I may be able to help you get Momon" I laughed at that last part, which made Evileye twitch.

"She won't go near the undead abomination" Gargan said angrily as she walked forwards and put her hand on Evileye's shoulder, trying to Evileye behind her and away from me.

"You are saying things that could be taken as heresy" Gargan almost sounded like a Justice nut, or religious person.

Evileye didn't move as Gargan tried to pull her. "I, I need to know" Evileye said with conviction.

"Well we will come with you" Gargan said. "Sorry cherry boy, you will have to escort the princess home"

"I see, I will do that" attack eyebrows said.

"Evileye, please teleport us to E-Rantel?" I asked

She nodded and got everyone to group up, "Before you do, I must remind you, whatever you do, do not fight anything, you all will die if you do. The undead there are friendly, and if you do not attack, neither will they" I quickly said.

They looked at me weirdly but then Evileye cast.

We arrived on the street outside the adventurer's guild building. All the blond girls other than Evileye screamed, drawing a crowd, and Death Knights who were looking to see who was attacked.

They all drew their weapons and faced outwards. "Evileye, I need you to teleport them back, but you stay here, you said you needed to know about Momon" I quickly muttered to Evileye before the others could attack.

She reacted quickly and the blond girls vanished in front of a very confused crowd. "It's ok people, there was a slight misunderstanding, we apologise for scaring you" I explained as best I could. As Pandora's Actor exited the guild building.

"Momon!" Evileye jumped at him and hugged him while the mage girl glared at her.

"You are ok? Ainz isn't hurting you or making you do things you don't wish to?" Evileye was worriedly asking as she excitedly rubbed herself on him. This girl was deeply in love and off the deep end. After reading Cstal's story and seeing Evileye in the past I was happy she found someone else, just worried that Pandora's Actor would make her sad again.

"Miss Evileye, long time, nah Lord Ainz isn't hurting me, or making me do anything I do not wish to. His ideas and ideals are good, as the people in this town have realised as well. There have been no senseless deaths, almost no crime, after getting used to the idea an undead could be good, people's morale is much better, they are happy. You should meet Lord Ainz, but he is out for a while to talk with the dwarves" Pandora's Actor both comforted Evileye and praised his creator.

"I see, I was so worried about you" Evileye said, she still clung to Pandora's Actor.

"I see Miss Evileye, well let us go to my place of lodging, I have a few spare rooms if you wish to stay until Lord Ainz's return, though you should tell your team that you are ok" Pandora's Actor said as he started walking towards a large house near the centre of E-Rantel.

"I will talk to them now, please lead the way Momon" Evileye said as she unwillingly got down and trailed just behind Pandora's Actor.

Zesshi was still quite shocked, so was I to be honest, but I was also glad for Evileye.


	26. Chapter 25: Guilds and Siblings

Upon entering the house, we found it to be a lot richer than expected with lush carpets and rich tapestries. It seems Momon was well liked by the people. He lead us to a large room with a table and we sat and talked. I learned that Momon's companion was called Nabe, she was Narberal Gamma, one of the Pleiades.

Time passed, Ainz wasn't expected back for a few days, so we were waiting for him to return.

It was on the third day, we were in the main room and Momon was meeting with some of the officials when suddenly Albedo barged in. "Everyone, Leave!" She shouted at the people of the city. They looked at Momon, who shrugged and apologised. I heard them whisper in Momon's ear, saying he had it hard dealing with someone like that.

The officials left, Momon turned to Albedo, "Lady Albedo, what's wrong?". I could tell Albedo looked very flustered. "We have a problem, we are recalling all floor guardians and area guardians, you are recalled, so is Narberal"

"Albedo, what is going on?" I asked, if it was too bad, I would need to get Arche safe. If worst came to worst, I would need to contact Rael. Albedo looked scared, she usually looked incredibly arrogant, for her to be scared wasn't a good sign.

"Lord Ainz was killed, so was Shalltear and Aura. The others were doing something in the Dwarven City so they only knew this happened when they got a message from Lord Ainz telling them to return as soon as possible" Albedo said as she strode ahead, leading us to where the gate would be opened.

[Message]:

[Greed, Is Lily there?]

[Yes My Lord, she was very worried about you, what happened?]

[Sorry, I don't have time to explain right now, tell her I am fine and keep her there, also get Arche and her sisters to you. Make sure Arche knows you are a friend of mine]

[As you command, My Lord]

I had to make a few arrangements, this only took a few seconds. During which we arrived outside the building, we were out the back of Momon's house, a gate was waiting for us along with Shalltear and an old man standing as guards.

"Both Sebas and Shalltear, two of the strongest guarding the gate, whatever the threat is its bad" I heard Momon mutter.

I felt Evileye tap on my shoulder, "Shalltear? Wasn't she killed?" she whispered. "Yes, but she is an immortal being known as an NPC, I can't explain at the moment, sorry" I replied to her as I patted her on the head.

We all stepped through, though they tensed when they saw Evileye, I signalled that it was ok.

All of us arrived in a giant room full of soldiers and golems, averaging level 60. Then another gate opened and we arrived in the throne room. The mood was tense and Ainz was pacing while looking extremely pissed off.

Evileye saw Ulbert and twitched, I put a hand on her shoulder, "not now, after we find out what happened"

"Those bastards!" Ainz exclaimed, then a green light seemed to glow in his eyes for a second, this repeated a few times. Aura was kneeling and Shalltear walked over and knelt as well. They probably felt that they were the cause of this.

Finally Yamaiko cast a spell of some sort that calmed Ainz down, he stopped his pacing and stood in front of the trembling, terrified, and kneeling girls. "We are so sorry Lord Ainz, we failed you, allow us to compensate with our lives!" they spoke in unison.

"It is not your fault, Aura and Shalltear, you did nothing wrong" Ainz placed his hands on their bowed heads, they had tears running down their faces as they looked up at their beloved Lord.

"I have not explained yet what happened, Nazarick is going to high alert, I have recalled everyone so as to increase defences. It seems that some time while I was in the dwarven territories another guild was taken to this world. I do not know why this happened, so soon after my guildmates came through. But they are the Lords of Light, a human guild." Ainz said as he stood.

"That's my sister Akemi's guild" Yamaiko said, "Maybe it has something to do with siblings being pulled in, unfortunately she seems to have pulled her guild in"

"That was one of my suspicions as well. Two of their scouts found me, I explained that I was from Ainz Ooal Gown, and they summoned a group of NPCs and killed me. I have found that Greed and Avarice can allow someone to regain lost levels, and there is a lot of EXP stored in it from the battle of Katze plains. This is our most important item at the moment, for it will allow us to last longer in a war of attrition if Lords of Light decides to engage in guild PVP"

Ainz said as he turned around and sat on his throne. Zesshi was looking very confused, and I think Evileye was lost at the time she saw Shalltear living again.

None of the guardians spoke, while the Players all talked among themselves. If this devolved into a guild war, it would be very bad for the people of the New World, as well as attracting the dragons again. I knew there was a Dragon Lord that was a known high threat PKer, the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord.

But I also had the Greed Kings guild base as well as the capabilities to create four or five level 100 NPCs, as well as quite a few mid to high strength POPs. We had the resources of two guilds, just not the same number of Players if the whole of Lords of Light came through, our potential was higher for a war of attrition.

"Ainz, I look more human than your guildmates, I could go to the Dwarven Capital, try for talks, I would suggest keeping an eye on me with magic, I don't feel like dying, at least we know resurrecting works in this world" I said with a slight laugh. Zesshi behind me put her hand on my shoulder, I looked back at her. She was silently pleading for me to not go, I could see it in her eyes, she was scared for me.

"Hey, don't worry, if I die, I can return. You have been alone for too long, whether you like it or not, you are stuck with me. Even if the world were against me, I would burn the world to return to your side" I said, trying to comfort her, she blushed and looked away.

Peroroncino and Ulbert raised an eyebrow at me.

"If you allow for observation, I will have Yamaiko and Ulbert on standby to pull you out if you need it. But that is a good idea, other than Buku you are our tank." Ainz said.

I had told them I was a tank of course, they needed to know my capabilities. For a team to work together they had to know their strong and weak points.

"Where is the safest point to teleport, near the Dwarven capital?" I asked as I walked up to Ainz, Evileye and Zesshi following. Zesshi knew she couldn't join me, she was only on par with a level 85. I was glad Lily wasn't here right now or she would have been objecting and trying to come with me.

"Outside the capital is a large rift, at that gate it is probably safest, we left from there." Ainz said, looking at me.

"I have stealth items, so, unless they are actively looking for me, I should be able to sneak in. Can Shalltear open the gate?" I asked Ainz.

"Shalltear, take Tek to the arena, we will arrive in five minute with everything" Ainz said.

"Yes My Lord" Shalltear said as she used to guild ring to teleport us to the Arena, Zesshi and Evileye came with us.

"By the way, while I am out, you should speak to Ulbert. And…I should have given you this a long time ago, but when I first met you, you were not exactly stable" I laughed slightly, I reached into my inventory and took out Cstal's book. Evileye gasped, her hands shook as she took the book.

"My love…" she whispered quietly

"How?"

"I found it when I rescued Ulbert. I knew you from the book, the last page has your personal message, it is the original, her solidified memories" I said.

"Thank you" Evileye's voice shook

"We do not know what will happen this time, so you should get with Momon as soon as possible, you seem to find love in war" I said to her, she shook and then nodded hard. "I will, and this time I won't lose my love"

Pandora's Actor had been listening this whole time, in his Momon form. He didn't have his helmet on, he looked like an average browned haired man with a slight Asian cast to his face.

He frowned slightly and said "Lord Tek, this girl is important to you?" when I nodded, for she was an important companion, in a non-romantic sense. For I thought of her as a younger sister.

"I do not wish to hurt someone who is important to the Supreme Beings, but when she finds out who and what I am, won't it? For most people hate heteromorphs" Momon looked worried and bowed deeply.

"What do you mean, Momon?" now Evileye was getting worried, people need to lighten up a little, though I say that, I can understand why they felt that. Evileye had already loved once and lost her, and Pandora's Actor did not wish to disappoint his Gods, he would rather die than that happening.

Pandora's Actor tensed and shifted to his true form. "I am not called Momon, _Mein Frau_ Evileye, my true name is Pandora's Actor and I am the Son and Creation of _Mein Vater_ of Lord Ainz" he spoke like a Shakespearean actor.

Evileye took of her mask so we could see her face, she didn't look disgusted, I was pretty sure she would feel this; she was with a floor guardian before.

"Well, Pandora's Actor, nice to finally see the real you. Of course I would not hate heteromorphs" Evileye said as calmly as she could, she then took off her ring, "For I am one as well. I still want you if you want me?"

Shalltear was watching with teary eyes, she was surprisingly weak to things like this. But Zesshi was watching like that as well, so maybe it was a female thing.

"Of course, _mein frau_ " Pandora's Actor said with a flourish, Evileye grinned.

All's well for the little vampire, and the floor guardian, that is why I liked playing Match Maker.

It was by this time that Ainz and the others arrived, Ainz glanced at Pandora's Actor and chuckled slightly.

"Everything is ready, Shalltear please open the gate. Here are some scrolls Tek. Good luck, please try not to destroy this world" Ainz still sounded slightly amused. He passed me a bag, when I checked it, it had a lot of scrolls and potions.

"Please, protect Zesshi, keep her safe" I said as I walked into the pitch-black oval, I glanced back. Zesshi looked worried, but also very composed, she nodded to me, but I could see her hands shaking. Evileye looked at me and mouthed "Be Safe".

I stepped through the gate.


	27. Chapter 26: Lords of Light

The sight that met my eyes when I emerged from the gate was a large and very nostalgic rift, on the other side of which a stone fort. Standing on the walls of the fort where around five bearded men in metal armour holding guns.

The suspension bridge had been broken, sometime after I jumped down the rift, probably during Ainz's visit. I used my mana and gently floated off the ground towards the edge of the rift. I had my stealth magic active as well as stealth enhancing magic from a scroll. I could feel the observation magic on me which Yamaiko and Ulbert were using.

The guards felt nothing as I rose higher and floated over the wall, I memorised their faces so that I could shift into one of them if needed. I landed on the other side and de-activated any and all passive skills that would leak magic. I had taken the risk of flying over the rift and wall because there was no other way and flight didn't leak much energy.

The city of the dwarves didn't look very different, there were slight changes, such as more smiths working on armour and weapons. I disabled my stealth and took the form of a human, I kept the ability to re-stealth if required. I had a ring to hide my power that I borrowed from Ainz, to most Players I would look like a normal human, some scouts, rangers, and assassins could see through it but they would have to be looking for me.

I found an inn and went to the bar, the best place for information. I took a seat near a group of miners, and listened. They were talking about the ores they had managed to mine, about some territory disputes with other miners. But one thing of interest was they required more ore, to build weapons for the new king, to kill the undead.

Still with the racism against heteromorphs, is there any world that doesn't have human supremacy? Anyway, it may not be that, in this world the undead hated living, and the living hated them. This topic is beating a dead horse, the part that caught my interest was that of a new dwarven king.

"I heard you talking, brother, there is a new king?" I asked the dwarf next to me. "Why should I tell you?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Well, would this loosen your tongue?" I bought a fairly expensive beer. He happily grabbed it and chugged it down.

"Well new brother, you asked about the new king? He arrived shortly after the Undead arrived and tricked our old leaders. He challenged them, and by right of combat he became the leader. After showing off his enormous power and wisdom, the people accepted him as king" The dwarven man accepted another drink from me, he took a gulp and stroked his moustache as he continued. "I do not know where he came from, but he was led by the old forge master. The one who ran away when the Undead arrived."

Well, this was interesting, Ainz did mention a dwarf who got a Yggdrasil metal from him and vanished. If it was that man who caused the Lords of Light to arrive and kill Ainz, that would be no good. A slight change of plans, even if we managed to somehow sue for peace, I would be taking that man back to Nazarick.

"Is there any way to meet the Dwarven king?" I tried to not sound suspicious when I asked this, to make it sound like normal curiosity. Luckily it seemed the dwarf was fooled, he didn't seem suspicious of me, and calmly answered.

"To meet the king is impossible unless you do something that gets his attention, but to see him is easy, recently he has been appearing in the square outside the castle to give speeches to those who are still unsure if they want to go to war" I got the feeling that this dwarf didn't care, I was pretty sure that as long as he got money he would be fine.

"I see, thank you brother" I said as I bought him one more drink and pushed my stool back, getting up.

My next course would be to the public square. Though why would the Lords of Light think that normal soldiers could fight Ainz Ooal Gown? Over one thousand players had tried to conquer it and failed. Unless the normal soldiers were to fight E-Rantel, the Re-Estize kingdom, and the Empire. Purging war potential, so they could trap Ainz Ooal Gown in Nazarick while they ruled the New World.

As I walked the streets towards the public square I observed the strength of the average soldier was rather high for the New World, at around 35-40. They had guns, which in a mediaeval world could allow them to fight with larger groups, combined with magic they could be considered a considerable fighting force.

I finally arrived at the square, and there he was, with no guards. A dwarven man in silver amour and a massive hammer stood proud. He was shouting about the evils of Ainz Ooal Gown and how they would only ruin the world. He spoke of their people being defeated before and how lives would be saved by the great Lords of Light. His long beard brushed his chest and his hair was in braids and reached his waste.

He spoke as though the Lords of Light were gods, he was level 100, a Player by the look. He could have been a floor guardian, which I was hoping, for it meant there wasn't a Player in charge of the dwarves. NPCs were easier to beat because they had issues learning and adapting.

Well, I have learned what I can for the king for now. My primary objective, that of negotiating couldn't be put off any longer. I walked forwards and removed my ring, re-activating my passives. I deliberating gave off the aura of a Player, causing the new king to turn towards me.

"Who might you be?" He asked suspiciously as his hand grasped the handle of his hammer.

"Me? I am an ambassador, I am asking if Ainz Ooal Gown and Lords of Light must be at war" I said, I could act respectfully if I wanted to, but this guy wasn't polite. I never said I was a good choice as ambassador, I just had the highest chance of actually meeting them, the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown would be too conspicuous and would be attacked on sight, especially with the propaganda spread by them.

"You wish to talk to the Gods about the hive of evil that must be destroyed?" The Dwarf king asked, a disgusted look on his face. This guy was an NPC. "That will do Bromirr" a soft voice called out and appearing from thin air was a slender girl in a deep blue robe. She stepped forwards and put her hand on Bromirr's shoulder. "The Gods wish to speak to this man, outside the city"

Bromirr nodded, he turned to me, disgust still evident. "Well, go then" he made a dismissive statement, the blue robed girl sighed and shook her head at him. Smiling apologetically she walked back into nothing and vanished.

I walked towards the exit indicated by the pissed off NPC. The gate was opened for me, and standing in the cavern, a distance from the city, were four Players.

Two humans with huge sets of Silver Plate Mail. One dwarf with light armour twin swords, the last was a tall and willowy elf girl in black leather, with a bow, she strangely was the only one not pointing the weapon a weapon at me.

"So, you come asking for peace? Is Ainz Ooal Gown scared?" The first guy in plate said in an annoying manner. "We are not scared, we just wonder if there must be conflict, we are all stuck in this world" I did not have much hope for this meeting.

"So Ainz Ooal Gown wishes to lull us into a false sense of security, so we can help you take control of this world and then turn on us?" The same guy spoke. What was with these people, did Ainz Ooal Gown do something in the past? On the heteromorph side, they mainly PKed the human side, and saved heteromorphs.

"No, Ainz Ooal Gown has no want to fight, they just wish to make a Utopia, look at E-Rantel, with all of the peace, that is all they wish" Of course I could only speak for Ainz Ooal Gown, Momonga, himself. Ulbert had the same idea when he arrived and created Haven, which lasted for 300 years before it fell to the Proto Baharuth Empire.

"A "Utopia" ruled by fear and deceit. We all know Momon is just Momonga. We heard the stories from the dwarves. We cannot let the world be ruled like that, we will eradicate all demi-humans other than dwarves and elves. Then humanity will be happy. A true utopia, not Momonga's fake" the guy with thick silver plate and a shield seemed to be the speaker. He was obviously some form of tank, be it paladin or warrior.

He had deep green eyes and red hair, he also spoke with a European accent.

"Momon was needed at the beginning, before Momonga's reveal, because of the fear of demi-humans and undead, which you seem to foster as well. This is not a game, this is life" I was starting to get a little angry.

"We know this is real life, which is why we cannot let an immortal tyrant rule this world"

Upon these words, the red-head drew his sword and shield, the others drew their weapons. I had to take out the healer first, who would also be the tank. I noticed the elf girl didn't draw her weapon.

"Is it impossible to form an alliance?" I had to ask, I couldn't just fight if there may be a way to salvage this. I heard a shattering glass sound as the spells that Ainz used to watch me were broken, the other plate wearer made a motion and one of his rings lit up. I felt odd, like the space around me was collapsing and twisting into a vortex, though I felt no pain and took no damage, it didn't even inhibit my senses.

"You will die, and your body will respawn where your corpse it, that is what Aelith's ring did. We will kill you over and over again until you finally end, then we will display your corpse at the front of our armies so as to scare Ainz Ooal Gown soldiers and NPCs, seeing one of their Gods dead before them" red-hair was one messed up guy, was he like this naturally or did the guild do something?

I sighed and equipped my Divine level gear and Axe. I couldn't even spare the power and focus used to stay in human form. It wasn't much, but it could be the difference between life and death. If it was true what red-hair said about Aelith's ring, then he used [Anubis Anchor], this spell lasted for three days, I only had to survive and escape them for three days. [Anubis Anchor] also worked as a tracker, unless hidden by high grade stealth spells or items.

Even if I managed to run for that long, I couldn't use message, in case Lords of Light had a seer. Seers could track messenger magic to locate the enemy. It would allow them to show up on the minimap for as long as the spell was up, in the game, how it worked in life, I have no idea.

Red-hair stepped forwards, crouching behind his shield. Aelith drew his massive blade, the edge rippling in the light. The dwarf drew his daggers and vanished.

The assassin will be the biggest threat until I disable his stealth capabilities. I spun my axe like a fan, "[Breathe Deep]" I sucked the nearby oxygen towards me, in the game this would cause a de-buff, but with the enhanced body of a Player it would require a long time without oxygen for them to die. I used this to stir up the dust, to spot the assassin, which worked, I saw a slight ripple in the dust to my right.

I slashed towards the ripple, "[Divide]" I used a skill that could cut even prismatic steels. The blade bit into the assassin. I was watching red-hair and Aelith the entire time, they were trying to get close. The elf hadn't even drawn yet, I watched her out of the corner of my eye.

I only had a few anti-stealth skills, I used illusion magic. [triple maximize magic: Blood of the Firefly], I silently cast this tier 10 magic which allowed me to see an enemy that I had made bleed at least once by a direct attack that had placed their blood on my weapon. This was a rare spell that I got when I joined the assassin league by taking the form of one of their members, and killing the leader and finding a hidden dungeon which I then could only solo, it was a very rare drop in that dungeon from a boss that spawned once a year. I was lucky to get this skill.

I was also lucky to have this skill, for the assassin stealthed again just as red-hair reached me.

"[Shield Bash]" he used a low-level skill that was only used because of its stun effect and small cooldown. It was virtually useless in PVE after level 40, and was only used in PVP.

I caught it on the edge of my axe and deflected the shield up, my strength seemed to be higher than his, so the skill didn't work. I used the inertia of the strike to spin my axe and slam the blade at the end of the haft into his stomach. "[Peirce Armour]" a Tier 8 PVP skill.

He grunted as the blade sheared through his armour like it was paper. Aelith had swung his sword at my head as I did this, I barely managed to raise an arm, and his [Shatter] skill broke my bones. There was a large amount of pain, unlike in the game. I still compared this to the game, I had to stop that.

The assassin was trying again, he stealthed around red-hair, and tried to launch [Assassination] at my face. I never wore a helmet, so in life, this would work. I caught his dagger with my hand and slammed the haft of my axe into his face, almost caving it in. Once detected, assassin were rather weak to physical damage.

He stumbled back while bleeding, one hand to his damaged skull, the other holding his second dagger. Moving before Aelith or red-hair could react, I cut his head off. He fell to the ground, his corpse vanishing. That was one down, it was still unlikely I would survive this.

Aelith was shocked, but red-hair reacted, moving to place the shield between me and him he cast "[Light Heal]" on the hole in his stomach. How I wanted healing spells… I took out a potion and placed the top in my mouth as I dodge around his sword swing. Tipping my head back enough to drink, I swung my axe at red-hair's head, but it was a feint. As he raised his shield to block, I used [Shift] to allow my axe's inertia to be cancelled for a second or two. I the stabbed the spike into Aelith along with a [Pierce Armour], I aimed for his shoulder.

He grunted and his blade swayed slightly and dipped. Red-hair started to cast a heal when I used [Silence] to stop it. Then the real fight started, this had just been trading blows, testing each other.

Blows came fast and furious, I couldn't block all of them, and slowly my HP was dropping, the bile yellow blood of a Doppelganger leaking from the wounds. Even Player bodies had limits. I was prepared to die, I didn't want to though, since the next kill would be easier for them. I could only die twice before I couldn't even fight back.

The two stopped their assault as a gate opened, the assassin came back, and he was pissed. His beard bristled in strange ways and he snorted in anger. [Blood of the Firefly] seemed to still be in effect, unlike in the game, there I go with a comparison again.

Red-hair and Aelith stepped back allowing the assassin to step forwards. I could barely stand, swaying slightly with blurry vision because of blood loss, my health was just above critical. Even though my regeneration rate was high, it wasn't high enough.

I would not give up. I raised my axe, which had partially broken in the combat, the edge chipped. I managed to block his first strike, but his second blade took me in a crack in my armour. Pain blossomed across my body, like fire. I groaned but still managed to stand. The assassin laughed and prepared to stab again.

Potions are only useful if you had the time to drink them unfortunately, which is why they were never used in PVP.

I would need new armour after this, mine was almost falling to pieces. Again I blocked as best I could, still taking a dagger in the ribs, feeling it grate across my bones. I heard the Elf girl gasp slightly every time, which was odd, my first thought was that maybe she was into that kind of thing.

My smile made the others even more pissed off. Again and again the assassin attacked, I had dropped my axe. I could barely move any more, I don't remember when my armour broke. I knew once I lost consciousness they would kill me. This was a common form of PKing, but that was when and where there wasn't pain.

Finally things started to go dark, I sighed, I knew what was coming next… I just hoped they never found Zesshi or Lily, or Arche. Why did she pop up in the images that went through my mind?

I suddenly felt someone or something grab me, and a feeling of rushing through the air. Was this death?


	28. Chapter 27: By the grace of girls

My consciousness slowly rose to the surface, I felt…pain? If I was resurrected, wouldn't the pain be gone? I carefully opened my eyes, only to see brilliant blue ones, they looked like sapphires, in them was…worry. I felt something soft brushing my cheeks and neck, it was hair. The elf girl looked down at me in worry, her warm breath brushing my face. She flinched backwards as I looked at her. A smile of relief graced her lips, her ears twitched.

She sat up, wrapping one arm around my shoulders, she helped me up. Looking around she spoke quietly. "Are you really from Ainz Ooal Gown?"

"I am, though I am only a new member" I managed to speak, though my throat was dry and pain screamed across my ribs and stomach. I would kill those guys a few times.

"Is…Is my sister ok?" The elf asked, a great worry clouding her vision, much greater than when she wondered if I was ok, which is understandable.

"Your sister?" Why would a heteromorph player have a sister who played elf? Their interactions could only be bad, maybe they were not good siblings.

"Yamaiko, that was her in-game name"

"Yes, she is fine, at Nazarick" at least I could give her some good news.

"Good, that's really good" the elf lady started crying, tears of joy.

"Can I ask, where are we?"

"We are in the Dwarven capital, I couldn't take us far. Since we may be travelling together for a bit, I should tell you my name" The elf smiled and brushed her hair back with one hand, "My name is Akemi. I helped you because I needed to know if my sister is ok, well that and what they were doing is very wrong. I am so sorry about that" She seemed to mean it. A nice girl with a few not so nice men, that couldn't have been to fun. I think Yamaiko would go on a rampage when she hears about it, then again, this had dissolved into war any way. I just hoped not too many people died.

"My name is Tek. And even if you did it just to know if your sister was ok, I thank you for saving me" I said, I had recovered movement enough to get a potion out of my bag.

"Heh, nice to meet you Tek, and it wasn't only for that I saved you" Akemi smiled again.

I drank nearly four healing potions before I got to the point where my regeneration capabilities could heal me. Too many potions damaged you, and not enough would make so I bled out. I, after much experimentation, in Yggdrasil, had found it took 5 potions to trigged the debuff.

I could have no more for a day or so, but I could heal.

"What about the [Anubis Anchor]?" I asked, I needed to know, "If it is still active, I have healed enough to leave. I cannot drag my benefactor into a death sentence as well"

"It's ok, I have a stealth spell for it, they can track us to within 50 metres, that's the best I can do, sorry. And it is already a death sentence even if I returned, they would kill me for saving you" Akemi looked around, and then looked back at me. "If you are well enough to stand, we should move, they are searching"

I nodded and stood up. "I haven't been here long; do you know the city? This was my first time out of the guild base" Akemi looked embarrassed as she asked this.

"Yes, before making contact I memorised the city and back alleys. The most obvious choice would be the sewers, so we shall not go there. Do the Lords of Light have a seer?"

"Yes, they do" Akemi was glancing around nervously

"So no messaging, and I cannot teleport or shapeshift. Well, seems like we may need to run" I said as I went to the end of the alley and looked out, there were more dwarves around, but the POPs from Lords of Light had a sigil on their chests. The sigil was a sun with a glowing man seeming to be stepping out of it.

I waited as the nearest patrol went passed, then I lead across to the street to the alley on the other side. Judging by the street names, we were only a short distance from the gate, this aligned with what Akemi said about not being able to carry me far. The reason I was trusting her this easily was because it gave me a chance, however slim, even if she betrayed me it still increased my chances.

The alley we entered was one that lead to the square, which they would not expect. I did not think that it was likely that they would expect me to go this way. Akemi just followed along behind me silently.

No dwarves were in the alley other than a few beggars, they saw me, in my ripped clothing, covered in what looked like yellow slime. They stayed silent and pretended that I did not exist.

I looked around the corner of the alley to the square ahead. Other than the POP Paladin, the new Dwarven king, who watched the traffic, I could see no others, but I was worried about the invisible girl.

"Akemi, if I kill this guy, can you handle that stealthy cloaked girl?" I asked as I reached into my inventory to take out my second-best armour, a complete relic class set with matching claymore. I missed my axe, damn Lords of Light, it took me months of dungeon grinding to get that…

"You mean laan?" the elf girl looked at me slightly confused, tilting her head as her ears drooped slightly.

"If that is her name, then yes" I smiled as I spoke.

"Ok!" Akemi was surprisingly enthusiastic

I darted from the alley using [Flash Step] and [Walk of the Traveling God] to avoid the crowd and slam my claymore into the POP's face. With a cracking sound his nose broke, tears clouded his vision long enough to allow me to follow up with [Silence is Golden]. It was the best way to disable casters. I was no Assassin or stealth class, but PVP teaches you many ways of surviving. I am not speaking of arranged tournaments, I speak of world roaming bastards who loved randomly popping up. I couldn't use this in my fight against red-hair since he was prepared, and being a player he probably had guards against it.

I then used [Flurried Blows] to chip away at his armour. By the time he could react he had lost almost one fifth of his health. I was a tank, so it was interesting trying to kill this guy. The surrounding people had begun to notice what was going on, and when one came near us or made too much noise, Akemi would shoot an arrow through their head.

I know I didn't have much time before the search parties got close, since they could track within fifty metres, I just needed to distract him. I signalled for Akemi to run past and into the alley across the way. She followed the command, and used ranger skills to get there. Once she was in the alley, she turned and launched a volley of all sorts of arrows with different effects.

This distraction; primarily the blind, silence, disorient, and madness debuffs were enough to allow me to make it into the alley and run. I grabbed Akemi's hand as I went past, my goal was the grate in the ground just ahead.

Pulling the slightly surprised elf along with me, I used [Party: Partial Phase] and passed through the grate. We ended in the sewer, but a part that wasn't on many maps. As I said, I memorised the city, to the point of turning to goo and exploring almost every random crack and hole.

The inside was very dark with no torches, my eyesight was fine because of being a heteromorph. Akemi could follow me because of the racial skill [Infra-Vision], basically it allowed the elf to see in infrared.

I then followed the sewer tunnel as it turned to stone, and a hole appeared in the wall. Ahead of us was the rift. At the end of the tunnel I stopped, and sat down against the wall.

Akemi walked over to the drop and looked down, then she walked over and sat next to me.

"What's down there?" I could see a great curiosity in her gaze as she looked over at me.

"A hole created who knows how long ago that sealed a fearsome monster. From around 100 metres down it has an anti-magic field. So in an emergency we could hide down there, the anchor would stop working, but if they followed us, I don't know if the resurrection function would work" I said, I gazed at the rift, I remembered Rael, maybe once the war started she could help. She would only be in danger if I asked her to come back underground.

"That sounds so cool" Akemi got up and walked to the edge again to peer down.

"Yeah, it was. We should wait for the commotion to die out and then fly across the rift to leave here. Unfortunately they know the rift is a way out, so I am sure they will have people stationed there. For now we can only wait, I need to sleep" I laughed as I said the last part and took out both sleeping bags. I gave one to Akemi and one to myself. And I slept, I needed to heal as quickly as possible.

The morning came, well I woke up. Akemi was peacefully sleeping next to me. I got up and prepared some food. The first day with the anchor passed, all I needed was to survive two more…

By the time the food was done I had a basic plan, and Akemi stirred with a light groan. She opened her eyes and saw the food. With a happy noise she got up and grabbed some, and started eating.

"I have a basic plan, we will leave this hole and drop 60 metres and fly down the rift, around two kilometres along, the is a hole that leads to the outside" I said, Akemi nodded in acquiesce.

"You can fly, right?"

"Yes"

So we left our hole in the ground and flew down the rift. For nearly thirty minutes we just flew without talking, until we arrived above the castle that had sealed Rael. The open sky was above us. We observed all around before we flew up. Luckily the spell that hid me was a semi-passive, so it was easy to renew as long as I stayed near Akemi.

The sky was clear and we could see a huge distance around us. The mountain crags below us and the clear blue sky above us. The sun glowed brilliantly to our left, just above the horizon, a few stars could still be seen.

The forest of Tob was a carpet of green to our left and in front of us, I knew the lake was directly south along the mountain range, but for the next two days I couldn't go anywhere near Nazarick or anything owned by Ainz. So I set my destination to Re-Estize, flying towards the rising sun.

I could hear Akemi gasp in surprise behind me, and I would have loved to let her look at nature more, but we didn't have time, flying in the sky was a little conspicuous. I crossed the range toward Re-Estize and slowly lowered our height. The walls of Re-Estize were visible, to Players enhanced sight anyway, where we landed.

As for why I chose Re-Estize was because I didn't wish to risk anything belonging to Ainz Ooal Gown, and I could get a message to them through Princess Renner. They would be worried, but I needed them to not approach for a bit, and to warn them of the war.

I saw a patrol of guards going down the road. I walked over to them and silently cast [My Word is Their Bond], an illusion type spell of the tenth tier that used mind control. If I told them to do something, and their level was low enough, they would do it.

"Get a message to Princess Renner, saying "War was unavoidable, Tek lives, don't search for me" and ask her to tell Hilma, and have her say Hilma's master needs to know. Do this as fast as possible. Afterwards, take this medicine" I passed them poison to take afterwards, so no one knew that I was alive or sent a message. For the good of my guild and friends, I could not be found.

The guards fell under the spell and turned around and ran back to Re-Estize. My message would get through. Now I just needed to stay hidden for a little while, until the curse wore off. With Akemi's help I could probably sneak into an army and help hold them back, as long as no Players or NPCs with search skills were in the ranks.


	29. Chapter 28: For the Empire

I went back into the trees where Akemi was waiting. She looked curious as to what I had done, so I explained, as we walked deeper. I found a nice clearing with a small stream, "Shall we set up camp here until the anchor runs out and I can get back to Nazarick?" I asked Akemi's opinion.

After scouting the clearing using ranger skills Akemi returned to where I was sitting at the edge of the stream, dipping my hands in the cool water. The feeling of the water brushing my hands was a reminder that this was real, and that even with its faults it was better than the Earth of 2138.

"So, what now?" Akemi sat down and copied me, she gasped lightly at the cold and turned her head to watch the fish that were avoiding us. She muttered something under breath, my guess was some ranger skill. Her presence vanished and the fish started to act as though she wasn't there, and started swimming closer to her hand.

"For now we need to wait for the anchor to run out, and I need to know where you stand I guess" I looked into Akemi's face as she faced the water. Her face was calm, but her long ears twitched slightly every time one of the fish bumped her. After what seemed like an age she looked back to me, "I stand by my sister, I always did. Even when they tried to use me to infiltrate Ainz Ooal Gown while still in Yggdrasil. They used me for setting up a conference and then stole a weapon, I have never been able to tell her about this, I still feel guilty about it. I will try to make up for breaking her trust."

She sounded like she meant every word, she may have been a good actor, but she still wasn't fully used to being in that body. The muscles in her ears that humans didn't have, for like demi-humans they were linked to emotion, she couldn't control them. They showed that she wasn't lying, they drooped as she got upset over the thought. Unfortunately they were not as expressive as the ear-tail combo demi-humans such as nekomimi had.

"So you will go where your sister does?" I was fairly sure of the answer but I asked anyway

"I will follow my sister" she confirmed. This was good, she seemed very loyal to family, and what little I had seem of Yamaiko, she didn't seem the sort to senselessly murder every human around her.

"Good, well, now we know that. Do you have any suggestions on the wars soon to come? I have some ideas, but it would be best to know other's plans to make sure I do not get in the way" I wasn't much of a tactician, though I had learned quite a bit when I would help Titan's League.

"I do not know much about this world, or about PVP really, I was a scout. But I know my guildmates and I know that they will indiscriminately kill as needed so as to get power. They also used to camp heteromorph villages and kill the NPCs which spawned, just to screw with other Players" Akemi remembered the past, back when Lords of Light had been in their prime.

"The nicer players left, or formed a faction leading to a split in power. We originally had almost two hundred members, but at the time of the shutdown only sixty remained. The sixty worst. I only stayed because my boyfriend was there, he was bad to heteromorph players, and roleplayed. But to me he was good. He was on at the shutdown, all sixty were." Akemi looked at the stream again.

"So why not stay with him?" I was curious

"He, he screwed the NPC maids. I was out scouting, and when I got to our room, he was in the middle of three maids with others waiting. He didn't even apologize…he even invited me to join him" tears flowed down Akemi's face. "He said he still loved me, and this was just to relieve stress, that they were just objects he used and he only felt something when with me. He tried to rationalize it. I volunteered for the talk with you, I needed to know if my sister's guild was here"

This girl seemed to be a sis-con, but I don't judge. As for her ex-boyfriend, well I think she would like neuronist to have fun with him. At least I could trust that it was unlikely that she would betray us.

"Well, once I get back to Ainz, I will see what their plans are and help if possible. But I will also help my companions, and as many mortal cities as possible. It is likely that the Players of your guild and the NPCs will go with the armies so as to show off. You say sixty were online, well that's not good." I outlined my plan. I knew that if Ainz stayed in Nazarick it would be impossible to get them, but it would also mean that they were willing to abandon the people of this world.

Which they could do, since heteromorphs have an indefinite lifespan, they could just sit and wait until the Players turned on each other and killed each other off, then leave Nazarick and rule in peace. However if they chose to do this I would stay out and fight. I do not think any would. I knew Ulbert wouldn't let innocents die, and Yamaiko seemed the same sort. Peroroncino would obey his sister, and Bukubukuchagma would follow her friend. The only one in doubt was Ainz who felt very strongly for his guild base and NPCs.

So while waiting for the anchor to run out, I would be guarding Re-Estize. It wasn't too likely that an army would get near it so quickly, for it was quite a distance from Dwarven territory to here, and it was likely that E-Rantel or the borders of the Empire would be first to be attacked.

"I see" Akemi looked away again.

I heard noises come from the direction of Re-Estize, it was noisy, like crowds fighting or shouting.

I got up and glanced at Akemi who got up as well. We walked out of the forest and the first thing I noticed was the guards at the gates had increased. Behind the gates I could see movement, there was also a lot of shouting.

I put on my low-level stealth ring and walked past the gates. I guessed and hoped Akemi was nearby and hadn't just left, there was no way I could detected a stealthed Ranger unless I used high level combat skills like I did with the assassin.

Standing on the podium and surrounded by guards was Evileye's old group and the Prince. "The Sorcerous kingdom must fall, descendants of the Six Gods have offered us their help, for them we must raise an army for them" The prince loudly proclaimed. So much for guarding the bastards…

"The ambassador promised us armour and weapons, I have seen his power, he can fight the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown" the people gasped at these words.

How could they move this fast, my guess was they arrived if not when Yamaiko did, then just after. For them to have knowledge and to start sowing dissent in the week or so that they had been here, the few days since they had found or captured the dwarven forge master.

Lords of Light were impressive. Not nice people, but still impressive. I knew Blue Rose was against Ainz, but it seems they got worse once Evileye joined me.

I turned around and left as quietly as I had entered, I could not let the ambassador see me. With the exits to Dwarven territory, The Lords of Light would either end up fighting the Lizardmen or the Empire. The Lizardmen had Cocytus defending them, but the Empire was in danger. I couldn't make it in the two days until I could return to Ainz Ooal Gown, my reunion may have to be put off for a while.

I discussed this with Akemi, and she agreed to stay with me, even though it would delay her meeting Yamaiko, I think she wanted to save people as well.

"Then let us fly, on the winds we ride" I admit that was a bit embarrassing to say, but I felt it suited the mood, nah I just felt like it. Akemi face-palmed and flew up behind me.

Straight east of us was Arwintar, if we flew over the mountain range, but we also needed to go a bit north to get to the fort guarding the entrance. After almost a full day of flight we reached the foothills, where we were going to set up camp. I got out the sleeping bags as Akemi got some wood for the fire. I had food in my inventory to cook.

Laying in a sleeping bag staring at the stars, was a good experience, no matter how many times you do it. I could feel Akemi next to me also staring up, her awe was almost palpable. I just shut my eyes and went to sleep, tomorrow we would arrive at the fort. We had to hold it until I could get support from the Empire and Nazarick.

I woke before the sun rose and studied my equipment so as to get ready. I equipped my full Relic gear, and prepared some scrolls and rings. I hoped that they lead with NPCs so as to scout the enemy. If it was NPCs, Akemi and I could probably win, sending only one or two with an army would make most sense. An army of only NPCs was primarily for guild v guild battles, and shouldn't be used against simple mortals.

Akemi moaned slightly and tears leaked from her eyes. I had the feeling she may be dreaming about her boyfriend. I sighed and lent down and woke her up. "Huh? What?" Akemi wasn't really a morning person.

"It's time to get your gear ready, we may be facing an army of dwarves today, and who knows how many POPs from your guild" I told her as I packed up the camp and waited until she left her sleeping back so as to pack it as well.

Akemi had calmed down, "I see. I will be a few minutes, then we can leave" she sat down and opened her inventory.

After a few hours of flying we approached the fort, on the walls were the few soldiers who held the fort. The number had been decreased in the last few years as the Empire never had conflict with the Dwarves. The soldiers were obviously scared as they stared at the massive army approaching them from the tunnel, an army of dwarves and humans, high elves and wood elves. Over half of them were POPs from Lords of Light.

None of them went above level forty, which is why they had so many. I could help the people hold the fort. I gave a [Ring of the Doppelganger] to Akemi so as to allow her to hide her true form, and I shifted into another shape. I used the ring I got from Ainz to hide Akemi, I had her stealth spell that also hid my statuses.

We silently dropped onto the wall and appeared near the soldiers, who gasped and turned their weapons on us. I took out a sigil of the sorcerous kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown. The guards lowered their weapons. The sigil was a stone tablet with the guild flag design on it that Ainz gave his messengers so as to make sure they were recognised. They also were very difficult to copy because of the magic imbued into them.

"Commander, how are things?" I asked what would seem like a very obvious question, but there were some things I needed to know.

"Sir, we only have around one hundred soldiers, and enough food to survive a siege for around a week. We had some warning so we dispatched a rider to Arwintar this morning. But we still need to hold out for reinforcements" The commander looked scared as he glanced at the large army still approaching.

"Well, I and my friend here will help. We cannot say how much I can help, but we cannot let this fort fall just yet, without warning the Empire will fall" I said as I faced the other soldiers. "We face the enemy, and if our gates shall fall, tonight they dine in hell" I couldn't help but mangle that ancient saying.

Again I saw Akemi face-palm. I swear that girl was masochistic with how much she liked hitting herself…

The soldiers looked encouraged, for I made sure I said it with the correct intonation. The war cries of the soldiers and the banging of weapons against shields rang out. It was kind of sad, but also amusing.

And so we waited, the sun rose and the enemy positioned themselves outside of bow range for anyone other than Akemi, but she didn't fire for it would give away that she was better than most human archers.

Most places couldn't have sieges with an uneven number of magic casters or else the castle would fall quickly. But something fairly unique to the Empire was the creation of an anti-magic coating that was designed by Flueder Payne, that allowed it to dampen the damage of spells under tier 7, which would require higher level NPCs or POPs to cast.

I do say dampen, for it would eventually chip off, but it did extend the time we could hold the fort, as long as the soldiers were not hit with the magic we could last for a while.

Once the enemy was positioned they split the magic casters into groups, each guarded by a squad of level thirty POPs. The Dwarves then had their snipers get into position, also protected by higher level melee and close range specialists. The snipers would be annoying, we needed a mage level twenty or over and able to cast tier 3 anti-projectile shields to be on the wall with the lookouts at all times.

The groups got into range and started firing their spells. We had already left the top of the walls and observers were situated in the bastions watching the enemy, the rest of us were in the main fort. A mage was with each of the observers to help with anti-projectile shielding.

The enemy primary melee soldiers were setting up a camp and siege works. The commanders were meeting in a huge tent by the tunnel entrance.

The thud of magic on the walls and the sounds of explosions and gunshots rang out. It was annoying at first, but then just became background noise as we sat and watched, we had almost no magic casters, they were all with the observers.

The soldiers were sitting around the tables talking, though not much about the fight. We had plans and strategies, but we all knew them and had nothing to specifically discuss until the siege proper started and we had to repel invaders, which would take a few more hours.

"War is much different in life compared to the game. I never knew fear had a smell, I have never seen this much fear in life. How are you coping?" Akemi asked me, she was curious, and she was scared.

I could go on about how brave I was or that something this minor didn't bother me, but that would be a lie. "I am scared like you too, I just hide it better I guess" I smiled at Akemi, she smiled back but her smile dropped.

"What scares me more than the fighting is the thought I might never be able to see Yamaiko again, never be able to apologize for what I did, and how I was separated from her in life outside of Yggdrasil as well because I felt I was superior because of my intelligence" Akemi muttered quietly, facing the floor.

"You will see her again, I promise" I said, though it was an empty promise I would do what I could. She seemed to realise the first part and smiled slightly.

Time passed as we sat and prepared ourselves.


	30. Chapter 29: Tomorrow the war begins

I was not falling for Akemi's pretty face, I owed her my life, so I was going to help her get her greatest desire, to the best of my capabilities.

Even though these people were too low level to kill us, being approached by people with major killing intent, is terrifying.

Finally the alarm rang that indicated that the enemy soldiers and siege weaponry had arrived. The magic casters had stopped firing and had been shielding the siege towers, ladders and magically enhanced rams.

Our archers and magic casters had started firing back, they had also cast smoke spells and other obscuring magics to counter the Dwarven snipers.

Smashing sounds came from the gate as Akemi and I joined the soldiers who were walking up the stairs to the top of the walls. Looking over the top of the walls we saw a veritable sea of soldiers going almost the whole way back to the mountain. Unlike the movies from Earth, there were no trenches or catapults, the tents were inside the tunnel.

The ladders slammed against the walls near us and our soldiers pushed them back, spells were traded between the magic casters of both sides. Fire and Ice flew, the ground rose and fell in waves. The rams provided a solemn drumming as a background to the shouts of soldiers climbing and pushing the ladders, the chanting of magic casters and screams of those who fell. The steady thrum of the archer's bow strings were like a hundred heartbeats.

Akemi stayed by my side, and we walked up and down the wall fighting. We couldn't fight at full strength or we would draw the attention of the Lords of Light, and then we would die. The enemy army with just POPs would be unlikely to kill us, but it still hurt when they hit us and they could capture us if they had enough people.

War isn't that glorious, after swinging my sword so much, even my enhanced muscles started to hurt. My head was aching and no matter what people say, seeing that much death and blood does affect people. I felt slightly ill. After what seemed like hours we finally pushed the enemy back enough that they fell back for the day.

I had almost fallen into a trance, and noticed nothing but the fighting. I finally got back my senses and decided to check up on Akemi. She was sitting with her back to the wall, her head buried in her knees. She didn't seem the sort who was suited for combat.

I sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Akemi glanced up and managed a weak smile, that made it look like she was sick.

"Tomorrow we can get you back to Yamaiko, so hold out until then, ok. And it should be long enough for the Empire to find out and start preparing, but it would require abandoning this location and these people. You can do that right?" I was checking if she could, I could for none of these people were comrades or family, or innocents. They were soldiers, they signed up and knew they had a chance of dying.

"I can" she looked towards the soldiers and then back at my face, again she smiled, and this time it looked more real.

The question was, could we fight players? Fighting to the death, after being born in a peaceful country like Australia on Earth, it seemed incomprehensible, but to fight to live. I could and did do that, which is why I stayed fighting after the [Anubis Anchor] was cast on me. The anchor wasn't all powerful, once it had been cast on someone one time, it couldn't be cast again. It was a weapon used to assassinate people. But now it would not work on me again.

"Let's now relax, for now, until either the enemies attack or the anchor wears off." I helped Akemi stand up, "Thank you".

Akemi nearly collapsed, but managed to stabilize herself. It seems Player bodies had the weaknesses of mortal bodies, even though they had flesh that dispersed kinetic damage and higher magical resistance, high stamina and strength, as well as bones tougher than adamantium.

Supporting Akemi, we walked down the stairs and to the main keep. Inside the soldiers were celebrating, drinking alcohol and eating. They had recovered from their lost comrades and were toasting their lives.

We sat at one of the end tables, Akemi putting her head on the table and her arms around it. I sighed, this girl was not suited for this kind of world, either that or the stress and upset was building up.

I could give her alcohol to help her relax, but with the way she was acting it was possible it would be worse if she was drunk. I felt like a real guardian, not the class, and I had taken responsibility for her, at least until I could hand her over to Yamaiko.

"Akemi, have you ever drunk before?" I asked, she sort of made a groaning sound and shook her head. "Can someone get me a few beers please?" I shouted out, one of the soldiers nodded and grabbed some to hand to me. I took out the Alchemist's potion that would allow them to affect Akemi. I was staying sober, everyone knows, stay sober if you are getting someone drunk for the first time, especially if they were majorly upset.

Handing them to Akemi, she looked at me and shrugged, then she drank.

Akemi seems the touchy sort when drunk, but at least she was happy. She was rubbing her face on me and hugging me however. It was kind of cute. And that was a dangerous line of thinking, so I, using another potion, lowered her resistance until she passed out and I put her in a sleeping bag and sat against the wall next to her until she woke up.

When I gave her the potion, the second one, she drank it with no questions and no hesitation. I was fairly sure that this girl grew up very sheltered. I would need to warn Yamaiko about some of this, but I do not know how she would feel about me getting her sister plastered…

While Akemi was making sad noises in her sleep, I gently stroked her hair. In her sleep she grabbed my hand and muttered the name Ryan. I am guessing that was her was her ex. I just let her hold my hand, she was comforted. And I watched the soldiers, both to keep ones with bad intentions away, and to stay away from any dangerous lines of thought.

Finally the party stopped and the sun had gone down hours ago, the moon was partially up in the sky. I could feel the anchor spell lessening, before midday it would be gone. I decided to sleep after everyone passed out, but since Akemi still had a death grip on my hand I didn't get out my sleeping bag and just slept against the wall.

The sun was surprisingly high when I woke up, Akemi was already awake and the sleeping bag she used was folded up by my side. I looked up and she was sitting at the table, and glanced at me, blushed, and looked away. Amusing.

It took almost until midday before she would speak to me without looking away or blushing, I let her have her privacy while I was waiting for the spell to run out, I was trying to re-adjust my mind so that I could be near killing intent and not get the shakes, so I could fight against Lords of Light. From what Akemi said, most of the summoned members seemed like psychopaths.

I do not know if this trying to re-adjust would help, but I could only try. I opened my eyes as I felt a presence near me, it was Akemi. She sat down in front of me and looked like she wanted to say something, she would almost then not. I decided to ask her.

"What's up Akemi?"

"I just wanted to check how your spell was doing?" She replied, again not looking me in my eyes. How long would that awkwardness last. I sighed lightly then answered, "It has worn off, we can go now"

"Alright, let's go" Akemi was motivated.

I grabbed the portal scroll from my inventory, and I activated it. The pitch-black oval appeared. I stepped through with Akemi by my side.

We stepped out at the Lizardmen village, standing in front of us was all the guardians. They tensed as we walked through, I signalled that it was ok, though they were wary of Akemi. Then they recognised her as Yamaiko's sister.

They relaxed and a blur of white slammed into me, Zesshi had dashed up and latched onto me. She just held me and murmured my name over and over. Seems the poor girl thought I had died when the Clairvoyance magic broke. They had to restrain her, to stop her from running off.

I wrapped one arm around her, she leant back slightly and pulled my head down and suddenly kissed me, it seemed inexperienced but honest, I didn't have time to return the kiss before she stepped back, blushing.

"I thought you were dead, Tek! What happened?" Zesshi asked with a catch in her voice.

"I was surrounded and attacked, Akemi here helped me survive, and we had to stay away from Ainz Ooal Gown until a tracking spell wore off" I said, gesturing Akemi next to me.

Zesshi walked up and suddenly hugged the very surprised Akemi, "Thank you"

The guardians were watching us, Albedo was grinning, Shalltear was wiping tears from her eyes, Aura was looking at Shalltear with a shocked face, the others were not reacting.

"Can someone go get Yamaiko please?" I asked the guardians and Shalltear nodded, sniffing lightly, she opened a portal and the giant Nephilim stepped through.

Now it was Akemi's turn to rush forwards and hug someone while crying…She was also muttering "I am sorry, sister, I am sorry" over and over. Yamaiko stood still, possibly shocked, then she held her sister and brushed her hair with one large hand.

She signalled to Shalltear, who opened a gate one more time, which we could all walk through, then she tried to walk to it. Akemi held on to her so tight Yamaiko's armour creaked. Yamaiko sighed and picked up her sister in a front piggy-back (A front-back?) and walked through. The guardians bowed and gestured for me to go before them, which I did with Zesshi clinging to my arm like a white-haired limpet…

The rest followed, except Cocytus who stayed to guard the Lizardmen.

This was the strange scene that met Ainz eyes as we arrived at the throne room. All the guardians kneeled and Zesshi did as well, which was surprising, but she did respect power.

Walking forwards, Evileye and Pandora's Actor joined the ranks of the guardians and knelt.

I walked to in front of Ainz who was on the throne, "Ainz, seems war is unavoidable, and there are sixty members of Lord of Light. No were near enough to take Nazarick, but enough to ruin this world. I wish to fight, how about you and…" I gestured to the other Members, "You guys?".

"I will fight" Yamaiko said and Bukubukuchagma sludged in what could be interpreted as a nod, Peroroncino nodded as well. Ulbert looked at me for a second then said, "You read Cstal and Keeno's book, you must know I will stand by the weak, good sir" he tipped his hat as he said this. Evileye, who was in the room happily smiled.

"If my guildmates fight, so will I. For Utopia" Ainz declared.

"We will fight for our masters no matter what, be it for protecting lesser lifeforms or themselves." All of the guardians spoke at once.

"We need to eradicate enemies that come from the dwarven mountains towards the Lizardmen village and also go to the Empire as well as protecting out people…We will need to split into teams. One Player and one Floor Guardian per team" Ainz said.

I needed to get Greed read, and grab Arche, there was something I had to give her. She would have problems with Ainz however. Which was worrying.

"I have some things I need to do quickly, and some people I need to bring back, can I get teleported to the entrance please?"

"Yes Lord Tek" Shalltear said. Seems for some reason the guardians accepted me, well Shalltear at least, Peroroncino may get jealous…

She gestured and I felt the word tilt slightly, I was standing at the entrance to Nazarick, inside the tomb entrance, Zesshi was still clinging to me. I then contacted Greed. She immediately opened a gate.

As I stepped through Lily jumped at me and clung to my other side, and did the same as when Zesshi saw me again. Giving me a kiss, but she let me return it instead of backing out in fear.

I was accidently creating a haram, which would probably lead to jealousy and issues, but I really could not bring myself to break their hearts, even if it was the kindest thing to do.

"Greed, get ready, we need to go get Arche, and then we have a war to fight, another guild got summoned here…"

Lily looked up at me with inquisitive and trusting eyes, "Shall I be fighting too, Lord Tek?"

I gently patted her head, I missed the feeling of her soft and furry ears. Zesshi may have been jealous already and hugged my arm hard, pressing it into her soft and surprisingly well endowed chest.

"Yeah, we will need you to take care of enemy soldiers and higher levels, leave the Players to take on the Lords of Light Players" I said, also looking at Zesshi. Lily nodded, "So I won't be fighting with you Lord Tek?" she asked with teary eyes. "Yes, you will be, just when a Player attacks, make sure you stand back, and no matter what happens don't shoot them". Lily made a little "yay!" of excitement and nodded enthusiastically.

"You too Zesshi" I said as I looked over to her, "Ok Tek" she said as she smiled.

"Greed?"

She knelt with her head bowed.

"I am made to look after the treasury, but if my Lord commands it I shall grind this body into dust to do my best to fight for you. I am your faithful servant, my Lord" She said very enthusiastically. A lot of pressure to put on a normal person, that kind of worship and adoration.

"Thank you, Greed" I said as I put a hand on the top of her head and looked down into her upturned face. She shuddered in a rather disturbing manner and looked up in an even more adoring way…Terrifying, this was a flag that I would end up getting her killed or betraying her expectations.

"Can you open a gate to Arche please" I asked her, to help the mood.

"Yes, My Lord!" she jumped up and opened the gate. Lily and Zesshi were looking at her like she was strange, which by most senses she was.

I checked to see if the item was still in my inventory, it was. I turned back to Greed quickly "Get the best Divine Armour and weapon for your class from the treasury, be ready when I come back, ok?", I then walked through the gate with Lily and Zesshi.

 **(A/N: I actually was not trying for a harem, but since I only plan the major plot points in advance, the rest is slightly winged, it turned out that way...**

 **Which is also why I write so fast, its like I am reading it the same time you guys are, and Other than the major points, I am wondering how it will be.**

 **Getting a sense of danger with Veritable "Gods" Is difficult when against POPs, like in the last chapter, so I had to try the emotional side, I am not sure I did well with that lol.**

 **By the way, I am re-watching game of thrones, so some of that may be influencing my style. I will be re-watching attack on titan after this, the tone may change a little. Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Call for three whole exclamation marks...).**

 **If you guys want major changes, feel free to list ideas in the reviews, I will feel free to ignore or implement them.**

 **/A/N)**


	31. Chapter 30: An Angel, Succubus, and Cat

"Tek!" Arche ran up to me, her sisters behind her. She slowed a little as she saw Zesshi and Lily clinging to me. Arche stood a little distance from me, she looked unsure. I laughed and detached the main two, walked forwards and gave her a hug. She squirmed a little, looking at Lily and Zesshi, then returned the hug. "How come you are here?" Arche got out as Zesshi walked forwards and peeled her off. It was amusing and I could hear her sisters giggling behind me.

"Something has happened, a war is breaking out. I have something to give you and someone I need you to talk to, though the second will be difficult, for you hate him. But he is the chance of salvation for what it coming" I said, I was unsure how she would react to this. Arche looked into my face, I could see as she realised who I meant, a complex look in her eyes. "He apologized, what's done is done, and cannot be undone, but he can be better from now" I had to lie a little, for Arche's good, though lying to companions felt so wrong.

Arche's eyes turned misty, she looked confused, then she said, "For my sisters and for you, I am willing to forgive him. But if he does this sort of thing again, I can't forgive that. I trust you Tek, I hope you are making the right choice" at the end she smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Arche" I said, and she looked at the ground, her face going red. "It's because you saved me…" She muttered under her breath like she was trying to convince herself. I almost laughed, but ended up managing to hold it in. Both Zesshi and Lily had good hearing and rolled their eyes, sighing.

"Take this, I must warn you that there may be bad side effects, and you will no longer be human. But after the war I will give the same to your sisters." I said as I looked into Arche's eyes. She looked confused. "What do you mean, no longer human?"

I took out the item: The feather of a Seraphim Empyrean, a drop from the Fallen God, Lucifer. He appeared in the event A Falling Star, The Morning Glory. They dropped in groups of five, to be shared among a raid group of forty. Since I was being given the run by Titan's League, I got all the drops. They had done the run a few times at that time, until everyone level eighty to one hundred had been locked out, once someone did it once they could not do it again. It was the last 15 that took me through. They saved them for me.

16 people doing a level 80 raid was fun, barely survivable and I had to be awake for nearly two days in a row.

"When someone uses this item, it turns them into an angel, of the highest rank. A Seraphim Empyrean. That's what I mean by no longer human. Will you become an angel? As I said, after the war I will give feathers to your sisters so that you don't out live them"

Arche looked at me then then reached a trembling hand for the feather. Her finger touched the flaming feather. The sound of horns echoed from the sky, and a huge beam of yellow light hit Arche. Then three more beams, these were flames, Gold, Red, and Green. They surrounded her and spun in dizzying circles. And then with a thunder like boom, they combined, centred on Arche. With a surprised squeak Arche floated into the air and glowed, flames burst from her skin, and incinerated her clothes.

Finally the flames died and Arche landed on the ground, naked and steaming, with massive flaming wings which were a mixture of red and gold. Her eyes glowed with a green flame. Kneeling, Arche looked up into my face and gently smiled. Before realising she was naked. Then she made a weird scream and wrapped her wings around herself and kind of glared at me, her eyes swimming and her skin so red it looked like it may burst into flames…Which it did, eliciting a surprised Squeal from her sisters, and a yelp from Arche. In a second the flames stopped again.

I handed her a set of clothing I had prepared, in case the flames of transformation burned her old ones, which it turned out that was good that I did. I turned around and let her dress in peace. I turned back when she was done. Arche looked at me, looked away, then looked back. "Thank you Tek, so who is it we are fighting?"

"A guild was summoned into this world with around sixty Players. In case you do not know, the Six Gods, and the Greed Kings, were all Players. Me and my friends will handle the Players, I need you to handle the enemies that are level fifty through eighty. I have quite a lot of magic skill books here" I pulled all of the books out of my inventory. It was dangerous letting a newly ranked up person fight, but I had to, to give us a greater chance.

"I…I will look at them" Arche said, still trembling, it was a lot for her to find out, that she was going to be fighting minions of Gods, that she had to fight in a war, that she was now an angel. She looked back and gently flapped her wings, generating a blast of air and shooting herself high into the air. It was gently for a level eighty, which she had been levelled up to. She yelled something as she fell. Laughing I engaged my flight spell and flew up and caught her princess carry style in my arms.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I gently lowered us both to the ground. She quickly squirmed out of my grasp and jumped down, looking embarrassed. Then she grabbed the books I took out, and virtually ran a distance away to read them.

"Do we have competition or a new sister, Zesshi?" I heard Lily mutter something under her breath while watching us…

Zesshi giggled and responded with, "A sister I think"

Well, leaving those two to whatever they were scheming I prepared to contact Greed.

Greed opened the gate, "My Lord", she bowed deeply. Covered in a rich red armour covered in spikes and flames, I could feel the power from here. It was even greater than my old armour, possibly better than Ainz set. God of Fire, Ignis, skin. There had been two sets. The Greed Kings were incredibly rich, and had plundered many guilds in their time. I had the second set. Greed had at first been uncomfortable wearing armour on the same level as me, but I told her it was an honour I was bestowing on her, and she actually fainted. It was hilarious. After this, she wouldn't stop thanking me, and saying how honoured she was, and how she would through away her life for me if I wanted it. Normal NPC stuff. I had to ask her to stop.

The others found it unsettling but also amusing…

Then Greed opened a gate to Nazarick's entrance. We walked out in front of the tomb, Arche gasped slightly and latched onto me, she had trauma about it. "It's ok, they are on our side, and I will not let anything happen to you" I gently said and wrapped my free arm around her.

Arche looked up at me, trust in her eyes, she gently let me go and walked a small distance behind me. Shalltear had walked out and was looking at me. "Lord Tek, you are so liked by the girls, should I try you?" Shalltear grinned and latched onto me, her small tongue emerging from her lips and about to touch mine before all three other girls grabbed her and pulled her away. Shalltear cracked up, laughing uproariously.

"You shouldn't do that, Shalltear, Peroroncino will get jealous, or ideas…" I said with a grin and a laugh. Shalltear lead us into the tomb while still giggling to herself. Her acting like this didn't mean she didn't respect and admire me any less than the other Player, she just felt less fear towards me, most people found me not very scary for some reason. Probably because I was rather laid back.

Shalltear activated the ring and warped us to the throne room. The Players were all there, the NPCs were all off preparing.

Ulbert was talking to Evileye and Pandora's Actor, Yamaiko was talking to Bukubukuchagma and Peroroncino, Akemi is just staying next to her sister.

All of the Players have retrieved their gear, though I wish I had seen their reactions to the mausoleum.

"So who are these new friends of yours?" Ainz asked me.

"This is Greed, the only Floor Guardian of the eight Greed Kings" I pointed to Greed, and Evileye sort of twitches at the name. As could be expected.

"And this is Arche" I gestured to her as she stood just behind me, her wings trembled slightly.

"A Seraphim Empyrean? How did you manage to get one of those? Wait, Arche, wasn't she part of the worker teams who invaded the tomb?" Ainz asked quite a few questions in a row.

"I had a feather, from the event, and yes she was. She was the only one who came with the purpose of saving her family" I said.

"Ahh, Arche, I apologise for what I did that lead to your team's death" Ainz said, I didn't expect him to apologize, but strangely he did. Arche was shocked, she couldn't speak for a bit. Finally she found her words. "I, I forgive you. For Tek's sake" she said, quaking slightly.

Ainz looked at her for a minute, "Good, good. Thank you, Arche" Ainz laughed a bit.

I had decided where to go, but I had to ask to make sure it didn't interfere with any other plan. I was going to get deployed near a city on the border of the Sorcerous Kingdom, and fight my way in, pushing towards Arwintar. The Empire had been fighting well, keeping the enemy contained near the tunnel to dwarven territory, as long as no Players turned up.

The known Players had taken a huge army away from the blockade and gone south towards E-Rantel. I was going to cities outside their march, I would circle through and free the Empire while a large portion of the Players were occupied with E-Rantel which would be housing Ainz Ooal Gown. Along the path a lot of cities had been evacuated and the Floor and Area Guardians were fighting a retreating battle to weaken the enemy.

A few of the Players had died once, then gated in extremely pissed off as the guardians held them back again. In the new world, without world items, Players couldn't regain their levels.

A few guardians had died, but I had gotten Greed to donate most of the money from the treasury.

These people moved very quickly, it had only been a few days, but as expected of people with incredible power, psychopathy, and no care how they treated even their own NPCs, who didn't care either because they worshiped them.

I explained to Ainz my plan, he double checked, but they said it wouldn't interfere with any of their plans. I asked Shalltear to transport us and she happily obliged.

We arrived at the gates to the small village of Lexar. Almost all of the villages along the edge of Empire territory had spies in them, so Shalltear could warp to virtually anywhere, she was a very useful NPC. No she was a very useful person to have around, I had to stop thinking in game terms…

The village had a low mud wall with wooden stakes as the defence, they had no gate, just two people standing there with clubs. If our plan was to gather an army and push through, this would not be the place. We instead would mostly sneak and meet up with the Empire's army so as to assist them.

We weren't going to even enter Lexar we walked around the eastern edge, and headed towards the mountainous country that denoted Empire land. Lexar didn't even notice us walk past.

"Arche…" I only started my sentence but she said, "Y-yes Tek?". This girl was in extremely high tension. Maybe she was worrying about the coming combat.

"Do you know, you can hide those wings?"

"I can? But, why would I? You gave them to me as a gift, right?" Arche seemed to have some odd thoughts. "I did, but it will be useful to fit in while we fight alongside the Empire soldiers. Winged ladies tend to stand out"

"Oh, I see, yeah I understand. So how do I hide them?" Arche said, looking slightly sad for some reason.

"It should be a racial skill, image yourself in your human form" I wasn't sure how racial skills worked in this world.

Arche shut her eyes and focused, nothing happened, her face started going red. Her alabaster skin had a slight red tint, only increasing her doll like looks. I felt something touch my arm, looking down I saw Lily's tail brush me. She had notice when I was accidently staring at Arche. "Sorry" I mouthed and patted her soft and fluffy ears.

With a flash Arche's wings vanished. There was a fine sheen of sweat on her face and she was breathing fairly hard.

"I did it!" Arche smiled up at me, giving a "praise me" sort of aura. "Good job" She grinned harder as I said that, then she looked away again.

Zesshi coughed and started walking towards the North. Lily grinned and skipped next to me, Arche just walked normal but she was looking around. All of them had stats around that of someone between level eighty and ninety.

The sun started setting as we continued walking, I was collecting firewood in my inventory as we moved.

Finally night fell and I went to set up two tents. I was expecting Zesshi and Lily to join me, like they did back when we travelled together. Before I slept, as expected Lily curled up at my side and Zesshi at my other, though instead of sleeping on her back, Zesshi pressed tightly against me with her head on my chest.

What didn't expect, was that when I woke up, Arche was curled into a small ball on my chest, Zesshi's head was against my neck, and Lily's was partially on mine. It was a rather uncomfortable position, but I ignored the discomfort and let them sleep. Greed was the only one who stayed in her tent, the one she was going to be sharing with Arche.

I heard movement outside, it was Greed. She came to my tent entrance and knelt. She looked at the three and grinned then she got up and went back to the fire to cook for us. My own floor guardian wasn't going to save me?

Finally, after breakfast finished cooking, the smell woke up the girls. Zesshi just looked up at me with an adorable look in her eyes, her white hair was dishevelled. Lily looked down and licked my cheek before giggling slightly and sitting up. Arche's response was funniest, she let out a surprised gasp and jumped off me, "Sorry Tek, I…" she couldn't think of what to say. "It's ok Arche, was I comfy?" I couldn't help but ask with a laugh. As she blushed and muttered under her breath, "…yes"

"Good morning, My Lord. Zesshi, Lily, Arche" Greed said with a grin, as she served the food.


	32. Chapter 31: Rogues suck

Breakfast was very good, we didn't speak much but ate in a comfortable silence. We continued our northward journey and started to see on the horizon, to the west, a thick pall of smoke. We changed our course to a little more to the east, and after a few hours of walking we arrived at a battlefield. The Empire soldiers were surrounded, they were only surviving because of a blonde girl with heavy plate armour. One side of her face was covered by a golden cloth. She wielded a large sword in one hand and a spear in the other. She could handle the random soldiers and most POPs, but they were in trouble, this group could be useful for my purposes.

I signalled Greed, Zesshi, Lily and Arche to follow me as I dashed forward. I blocked a hammer swung by one of the dwarves, and hit another in the face with my fist. Zesshi darted in swinging her scythe; Lily shot arrows without special skills, she didn't feel like demolishing mountains, and Arche cast. Even tier 2 and 3 spell cast by a level eighty did enormous damage.

I had to jump out of the way as a magic arrow slammed through two bodies and slammed into the ground creating a large crater. "Sorry!" I heard an embarrassed Arche shout. "It's fine" I shouted back laughing slightly and kicking a soldier away.

The woman with half of her face covered looked at us, as Zesshi slaughtered, and so did I. Lily hit two or three enemies at once, and Arche was still trying to do an appropriate amount of damage.

Finally the enemy was destroyed, the blond woman approached. "Many thanks to you" she politely bowed, and then took out a handkerchief and slid it under the cloth, no under her hair, and pulled it out covered in pus and blood.

"What is that?" Zesshi asked sounding slightly disgusted, "Don't worry, it is not contagious, it's a curse that I acquired my killing the wrong monster" the blond woman said. Hmm, a curse from killing a bad monster. Sounds like she may be a Cursed Knight, so some of the classes from Yggdrasil were obtainable here.

"Why haven't you had it cured?" I asked the blond woman, who looked at me strangely, and the Empire soldiers flinched. I think I asked something that was bad, but well, it was out now.

"I have been trying, it's the reason I have been serving the Emperor, he is the most likely to have a cure. Before the invasion of these Dwarves and unknown people, I was thinking of going to the Sorcerer King to see if he could cure me"

"I see, well I have a few cure potions on me, why not take a few and see what happens? By the way, what's your name?" I asked as I handed her a green potion, a mid-level cure curse, and a purple mid-level cleanse potion.

"my name is Leinas Rockbruise" said the blond knight as she looked at the potions, then she sighed and took the green one. There was a flare of green light that glittered over her skin and she made a small noise and checked under her hair, I don't know what she felt, but it made her happy. She immediately took the purple. Then she wiped under her hair.

"Y-y-you did it…thank you" She was surprised and happy sounding. "I owe you one" Leinas then turned and ran off. Well that was odd.

Time to get these soldiers and find the next group, and work my way in, I was primarily here to kill any Players, but I joined in for fun, but the next several fights I should avoid drawing attention to myself.

I got the soldiers and we continued walking. Greed loved talking to the soldiers, she was one of the only people from Yggdrasil who didn't look down on humans from what I had seen. It may have been her succubus side as she mainly spoke to the males. Maybe I could play match-maker with her too…Ainz was single, but Albedo would kill her if I did, and Ulbert maybe, but something may have been developing between Evileye, Pandora's Actor and him.

We kept walking through the plains, running across three more battles. I didn't fight, though I stood near Arche so as to try to help with her regulating her magic, I wasn't much of a help because she kept glancing at me.

Night fell, I had managed to collect four groups of soldiers for a standing army of almost six hundred. I set up our tents again, this time Arche came while I was still awake. Lily was curled up purring, and Zesshi was happily asleep. The tent flap opened and Arche snuck in, her golden hair shining in the firelight, she looked at Lily and Zesshi and seemed slightly sad and slightly jealous.

The problem with harems are women hate sharing, and so they always lead to conflict.

Arche looked up and into my face, she blinked and flinched slightly. "Tek, is it ok if I join you?" she asked because she knew I was awake. "Feel free" I smiled lightly.

Arche looked slightly embarrassed and pushed her short hair out of her face, she then lay with her head on my arm, behind Zesshi. Her soft hair tickle my hand, and I started stroking it. Arche blushed but stayed still. Her slim legs curled up against her stomach and her arms reaching out towards me occasionally, I could feel her trembling. She wasn't as up front as Lily or Zesshi, she was still young, only sixteen. So cute and pure…go away bad thoughts, and she looked at me funny when I was looking at her and accidently grinned in a weird way. She then blushed deeply and winked. She may not be as pure as I thought.

I finally managed to go to sleep once Arche and Lily slept. Again in the morning Arche was on my stomach, face down with one arm around me and the other actually around Zesshi, her legs were wrapped around me as well. Zesshi had an arm across me and Arche's back, and her legs where wrapped around one of my own, again her head was in my neck. Lily was completely glomped on me, same as before. Zesshi woke up and grinned at Arche, and moved her finger like she was drawing on Arche's back, and making her wake up with a funny noise. Of course she apologized and almost ran from the tent. Zesshi just stared up at me and snuggled. Lily seemed to be competing with her. Unfortunately I had to get up, or my arms would have fallen off…

But it was a good way to wake, and Arche seemed a little scared or embarrassed when around Zesshi for most of the day.

Arwintar was almost in sight, it was sieged and the red-haired bastard was there… He was staying a little back while the soldiers fought. It seemed that they had similar thoughts to us and their Players wouldn't do anything unless another Player was around. Well with red-hair he seemed like that sort, but I couldn't guarantee any of the others.

I had my army charge in, including the four powerful ones. Well Lily and Arche stayed back a distance to use their spells. I wasn't sure when I should take out the Player, and I wasn't going to charge in aimlessly, unless I had to.

The red-hair slowly walked towards me, using his hands to deflect swords, spears, spells, and arrows.

I walked towards him, drawing my blade, my Divine level Flamelike armour. The soldiers got out of the way as I activated my passives and dropped my human shape.

Red-hair stared at me, "Maechil" he declared with his shield facing me and his sword facing me. It took me a second to realise then I replied, "Tek". I levelled my blade at him.

He cast a tremor AoE and made the soldiers jump back, there was a clear space around us. I swung my blade at him, stacking armour piercing and shatter skills, my best bet was to get rid of his shield before he had a chance to stack shield walls or a multilayered barrier skill.

I activated telepathic amulet, sending a message to Greed before it was too late, I was acting out of a feeling or as a contingency I guess.

*Greed, activate a spacial lock to the front of the tomb of Nazarick, make sure only we can use it*

*At once, My Lord*

The spacial lock meant that in an emergency we had to just use the Jump Key that Greed had, and we could get out of teleport locks, and anti-escape spells.

My moves managed to knock Maechil back, disrupting him. I was best stun and disrupt skills. I could possibly get him to waste moves by disrupting part way through. I was a solo tank spec…I kind of wished I had more of a damage set-up, but it was probably too late. I do not know if re-classing items worked here, and if I had enough if I chose to do it anyway.

It only lasted a short time before he managed to get the upper hand and Shield bashed my sword, making it imbed into the ground, making I couldn't swing long enough for him to stab me in a joint of my armour at the elbow. A stab of pain blossomed through my arm, my mobility was lowered, but I needed to keep him distracted so he didn't turn on the people important to me.

Again we traded blows and I managed to break one of his hands. He was very close in power to me, which was strange since I was PVE set up, and he was part of a raiding and PVP guild, something wasn't quite right. Maybe his level was lower than one hundred, or something. For some reason a lot of thoughts were churning in my head.

I needed to focus, so I fought him, and we were even, both of us were bleeding and damaged but most of his army was gone, we were winning. Until I saw a short Dwarf in black leather. He only appeared for a second and vanished. Suddenly I heard a scream, a knife was sticking into Lily, and a mace had smashed part of her head.

I used an emergency stun-lock and dashed to Lily. *Greed, warp us, now! *

I held Lily as space shimmered and Greed, Arche, Zesshi, Lily and I appeared outside of Nazarick.

"Lily, Lily, you will be ok" I kept saying, I was terrified, I couldn't let her die. Lily stared into my face and smiled lightly, lifting her hand she brushed the tears from my eyes. I heard some noises around, but I couldn't spend time listening to them, Lily was bleeding. Her brain was damaged.

Without caring that I only had one, I reached into my Inventory and pulled out the [Elixir], an incredibly rare drop that had to be refined even more by a master Alchemist. It was one of the most expensive items in the game, and took Titan's League nearly ten years to get. Their end goal was to get one, since it had been revealed.

I put it into my mouth and fed it to Lily with mouth to mouth, she was too far gone to drink it. There was a very thick taste of blood in her mouth, but I ignored it. I needed to save her.

I had just finished giving her the [Elixir] when I felt a familiar presence, Ainz turned up while I was busy, but Yamaiko and Akemi had arrived. I looked up toward Yamaiko's giant form. I was still kneeling holding Lily. Her head had returned to the right shape. The [Elixir] had done something.

"Can you save her?" I looked up at Yamaiko and everything was blurring, no that's not right, I was crying. I wondered if doppelgangers could cry, seems that they can.

"I can save her life, but as for what was damaged in her head I do not know. I will cast as many healing spells as I can and then put her into a magical sleep. Tek, relax" Yamaiko sounded reassuring. She could save Lily's life, that was enough, I could relax enough to think. I felt anger at Lords of Light, and slightly curious too, Maechil reacted like he hadn't known the rogue was there, there was real surprise in his gaze.

I would make them pay, but I needed to know why the rogue was there if it was a change of plans…

"Will you be returning to the battlefield?" I heard Ainz voice behind me

"Not yet, I have some things I must do. Greed, would you be willing to lend your power to Ainz?"

Greed knelt to me and said, "Yes, My Lord", then she turned and bowed to Ainz. "As long as it is ok with Lord Tek, use me as you will"


	33. Chapter 32: Inversion Invasion

"Greed I will need you to open a gate, come with me to the entrance to do so, then re-join Ainz" I gestured for her to follow me.

"What about us?" Zesshi asked as she stood next to Arche.

"you can do whatever you want, stay if you worry about Lily or come with me if you wish" I knew I sounded a little cold, I was just very annoyed. "Don't misunderstand, I worry about Lily too, I am doing what I can to allow her to wake up in a safe world"

"I never doubted you Tek, I was wondering if you didn't mind if we stayed" Zesshi said, smiling at me, Arche nodded.

"Of course I don't mind, I probably need people near me right now, I am rather annoyed and I might do something stupid otherwise…"

"We understand, we shall come with you" Arche calmly spoke, but I could see anger in her eyes and her wings had re-appeared, fluttering behind her.

We got Shalltear to teleport us, she looked worriedly at us, she became rather attached fairly quickly. She also found Arche quite attractive, I could see the lust in her gaze some times when she looked at Arche.

"Be safe, Lord Tek" Shalltear said quietly as we were about to depart. I nodded and she relaxed slightly and grinned, "We can't let a Supreme Being be injured, plus you have such attractive companions" Shalltear tried to joke to hide her fear.

"I agree, so I cannot let anything happen to them" I said as I walked into Greed's gate, to Eryuentiu.

I wonder if I had taken them here before, but from their shocked expressions it may have been unlikely, I couldn't waste time. I hope they didn't dislike the angry me, more of a cold rage than a hot uncontrolled one. After getting over the shock they followed me as I walked towards the treasury.

Upon opening the door their reactions were amusing, Zesshi gasped and looked around so hard I worried she may damage her neck, and Arche looked up and around too fast and fell over.

I went through the index Greed had made, she was very accurate, and found what I needed. The high-end class books, I needed to make some changes.

These circumstances made me realise I was wrong. How I was set up was for solo PVE and survival. But now I had people who mattered to me, people I had to protect. I needed to be someone that they could rely on, someone who they could trust. I had been a jack-of-all-trades. Now I must specialize.

I used the books, changing my classes. Keeping my levels, still at 100. I would have to learn to use the skills to the best of their capabilities, but the knowledge of how to use them was instinctual.

As for what my classes were, well Ainz Ooal Gown already had a proper PVP spec Tank, she was geared and experienced. They had a healer and two Magic Casters. So I went for damage, that could work as infiltrator or vanguard. My class set up was now:

Fighter (10)

Warrior (10)

True Warrior (5)

Cleric (10)

Fallen knight (10)

Abyssal Knight (5)

Thief (10)

Assassin (10)

Void Walker (5)

Including my racial skills I was still level 100.

I decided to keep the Cleric, so I could use a small self-healing but I learned a buffing spell too. I was still a hybrid, but a DPS based and specialized hybrid. I made sure to use a skill book to learnt [Teleport], [Group Teleport] and [Gate], so that I could get around without having to constantly need a mage. Greed probably would be upset that I wouldn't have to use her so much. But I would still need her for many things, so she can rest assured.

Since most of the Players were assaulting the Empire and E-Rantel I was going to take care of the dwarves and see if I could infiltrate their base. Going by pure numbers, around half the Players were out and most of their level 100 NPCs, of course I didn't believe that I could solo Twenty level 100 Players, but I had a weapon. Rael was about on par with a raid boss, which usually required forty or so players to kill.

"Get ready" I said to the two girls who were still spacing out. Weapon wise I had twin swords instead of a single giant sword, I needed mobility and adaptability.

Arche jumped slightly and then turned towards me, Zesshi looked over and walked up. I put a hand on both of their shoulders and used [Group Teleport], our location was near the entrance to the rift, on top of the mountain.

I pulled out the dragon scale that Rael gave me, and channelled mana into it. I felt a response, but the distance was huge. I kept a small flow of mana into the scale to make sure she could detect it, and waited.

"Zesshi, Arche, what I will be doing next will be very dangerous. Are you sure you wish to stay?" I asked them again, I am not sure why, maybe hearing their affirmatives made me feel better or something.

Zesshi knelt, "Wherever you go, I will go with you. No matter what Tek". I walked over and knelt in front of her, using a hand I raised her to her feet. I have no idea why she knelt.

Arche walked over and stared into my face, she raised her hand and pressed it gently against my cheek. "You saved me and my family, Tek, I will follow you anywhere"

I didn't know what to say to them, they trusted and liked me that much, even after I had failed and nearly got a companion killed? How? Why? I didn't deserve that…

"Such a touching scene, can I join in?" I felt arms wrap around me and a weight on my back. I knew that voice, I felt her soft hair touching my face. I turned my face and so did she, we were eye to eye. "You called me Tek?"

"Yes, thanks for answering Rael" I smiled as the little loli dragon dropped to the ground and walked over to Zesshi and Arche, she smiled at them and then turned to me. "What's happening?"

"A large group of people like me, Players, were called to this world, and they are trying to rule the world. Unlike the Six, and the Eight, they are not nice people" I said.

A confused expression appeared on Rael's face, "Who are the Eight?"

"They were like the Six, but with two more" I smiled.

"Hmm, what's wrong Tek, you look angry, and sad, and guilty" Rael had started to smile back and stopped, a concerned look on her face.

"I accidently let a companion down and they got hurt, which is why I need your help to destroy the enemy base of operations" I said as calmly as possible.

"I see, well I shall assist then" Rael said and a wild bloodlust and killing intent flooded the area. Even I felt incredible pressure, I looked over to Zesshi who couldn't even stand, and Arche who had passed out. I quickly walked over and wrapped my arms around them, shielding them.

"Oops, sorry. If someone hurts my benefactor, they must pay" Rael said with a small smile and an apologetic look.

Arche and Zesshi were clinging to me and shaking, "Sorry, little girls" Rael said to them, it was strange to see. Though all three girls looked fairly young, Arche was sixteen, and Zesshi looked around fifteen because of her elf blood.

I smiled at them and then I got up, it was time to go into the entrance and get rid of the pesky dwarves. As well as to find the Lord of Light's base.

The tunnel was short and dark, in front of us was a huge gate. I walked up and pushed it open, it was thick wood re-enforced with iron plates. But for a Player, or someone on the level of a Player it was like paper.

I heard shouting from the other side, but I just kept walking. A group of fifty dwarves gathered in front of me, and with a flash the annoying Paladin NPC appeared, so he stayed here to keep the dwarves under control. The dwarf king…

"I will handle the king, Arche and Zesshi, please take care of the pests…ahem I mean, soldiers. And Rael, feel free to do whatever you want" I was giving orders, and they listened, which felt both wrong and right.

Rael stood back and watched, Arche started casting lightning seeming to forget the damage of her spells, Zesshi charged in happily even though most of them wouldn't give her a challenge.

The king looked at them and drew his sword, he was about to swing at Zesshi when I used the assassin skill [Shadow Step] and appeared right in front of him. I used one of my swords to deflect his great sword, and my other to slash his chest. His armour parted with the strike and he even got a shallow gash that started to bleed.

The damage output was insane compared to how it was before, it seemed that silently casting [Overkill], the tier 10 [True Warrior] skill was literally overkill. He wasn't using Divine tier armour, it was only Legendary tier. They must have split the Divine and Relic tier armour to the soldiers they believed would be in danger.

Legendary tier armour would work well if against almost anyone in this World, and most smaller guild's NPCs wouldn't be able to have a full set of Relic, usually they had Legendary sets. So from the point of view of the Lords of Light, the dwarf king was unlikely to die.

They underestimated me, even if I couldn't kill them this time, I would try to take a few down, and may as well capture Akemi's boyfriend, she told me that he was a druid, that's all I knew.

I used the skill [Strike VI] repeatedly, the mana cost was low for the level, and [Overkill] still had a minute of time remaining, so my strikes bypassed 10% of armour as well as adding a 1.5x damage modifier.

The dwarf king was pushed back, his armour in shreds and his arms shaking as they held his weapon, barely keeping the tip aloft. We were moving so fast that to anyone except Rael and Zesshi we were just blurs. Both [True Warrior] and [Void Walker] increased my speed, I was a little faster than he was. Nowhere near a full assassin or ranger, but above most pure warrior, knight, and paladin classes. Though my speed also meant that I had lower HP than them, but for all power there must be a trade. The law of Equivalent Exchange.

He couldn't keep up and it got to the point that I was just playing with him, I should just kill him, but this somehow helped me relax.

I could see Rael smiling relaxedly and sitting on a rock. She knew that just these would be no fun.

The soldiers were dead by the time I had enough with the Dwarven king. I finally killed the NPC and we continued walking in. "Don't kill anyone who doesn't attack us, one of my creeds is to not kill innocents" I said to the three girls, all of which nodded. Zesshi and Arche looked strangely happy, while Rael just smiled and sighed.

I think it may have been our blood covered armour, or I was unconsciously letting off bloodlust, but most dwarves ran indoors.

The Lords of Light base was to the north of the dwarven capital. We left the city, and walked the passage way, it seemed strangely quiet, most of the POPs were out, though twenty Players guarded the base itself.

Ahead of us was an entrance to another tunnel, but it was made of an obsidian like rock, and looked like it had been carved, instead of being natural, it was the entrance to the Lords of Light guild building, an old dungeon known as Tenerbris Lair.


	34. Chapter 33: First Infiltration

We walked down the tunnel, the smooth black stone reflected the torchlight in strange patterns. I was tense, but I couldn't let Arche and Zesshi be as well. Rael was interested, looking around. I pulled Arche and Zesshi near me and put a hand on their shoulders, they looked up and smiled a little unsteadily. Rael was fine, she had the look of someone just curious.

There were no POPs walking around, the traps were easy for my high-grade assassin class [Void Walker] and its passive [Follower of the Unseen God], which helped see stealthed objects and enemies, all that was unseen.

We arrived at the first Arena, it was similar to the coliseum on floor six of Nazarick, though there was no sky. It was a coliseum in a massive cavern, torches ringed the top of the walls of the building, and a huge ball of fire floated in the sky.

As we entered, we saw who was waiting for us, it was a tall blonde man with a whip and light leather armour. Sleeping at his feet were two Cataclysm Wolves, their flame like fur dancing like there was a breeze. Cataclysm Wolves were fairly common level ninety-five pet used by most beastmasters. Seeing he had only two, unless he was hiding his strength he should be a middle-tier Player.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was soft, the wolves perked up, raising their heads.

"I am just going to be taking as many of you out as possible" I smiled as I drew my swords. He looked slightly surprised then grinned. He called out the name of his wolves, telling them to attack, I wasn't really listening as I was chanting buffing skills. I had to get used to my new classes, against non-adaptable NPCs.

The wolves dashed towards me, leaping towards my throat. I slashed with both my swords and chopped their lower jaws off, killing in one stroke, I did it to see what would happen. It would be a critical strike in Yggdrasil, but here it killed them. This was why I had to stop thinking of this like a game, no matter how strong I was, if I was hit like that I could die.

I got the idea when I saw Lily get one-hit by a move that should have left her between five and ten percent of her health, even with a level one hundred versus a level eighty-five.

Well this was good to know, but it means I had to avoid any instant killing blows, this was annoying. The reason I didn't try this on the Dwarf King was because he wasn't worth it, and I didn't like him. This guy was stronger, and I had no issues with him, so I could grant him a quick death. That and he would be a threat to Arche and Zesshi, because of his summons.

( **A/N: I had been planning this for a while, so it isn't a Deus ex Machina. That and Tek could have beaten this guy lol. The Di (Latin, plural of Deus) don't come until later…Ahem, ignore that last statement, Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Heh, four "!"s, what do you make of that?)**

 **/A/N)**

I shadow stepped, the beastmaster jumped back, his whip growing spines as he slashed for my eyes. I shapeshifted so my eyes were lower on my face, so instead of being blinded I got a slash across my forehead. The pain was annoying, but strangely it was less than when I was attacked last time, it was like both fire and ice shooting through me and the ice won. This worried me, so I used the cleric spell [Identify Poison], I had no poisons in my system, so what was the ice? I could not let it distract me.

I swept my swords crosswise, one slashing the whip itself and the other aiming for his tendons on his left arm. The whip wrapped around my blade pulling it to the side, while the other blade bit into the beastmaster's flesh, missing his tendons but slicing muscle and grating on the bone.

I jumped back, using the pull from his whip, allowing it to pull me. With the strength of a Player, even without using much effort, throwing someone in full plate armour was too easy. I spun around, putting a small cut on his whip and opening a distance.

I wanted to check on the others, but with Rael there it would be fine, I turned back to the fight. Being close range at the moment was not a good idea, beastmasters had a close-range skill that was unlocked after first blood, he had triggered it. Which meant I had to stay at a distance dispatching his pets and keeping him from hitting me for the next thirty seconds to a minute.

Then I would have fifteen seconds to get as close as possible and do as much damage as possible before going back to a distance, I may not have PVPed much but Titan League did have lessons on the basics of killing every class. As well as online games.

The slight glow around the beastmaster's feet showed that he was activating a summon, for it to be under him it was probably some form of combat mount. I had interrupts, but I decided to save them and see where this was going. From what I had judged of his skill, I could brute-force the fight, but there was no reason to yet. I still had to learn the limits of damage in real life compared to HP and game mechanics. He was a perfect test subject.

With a roar a dragon head emerged…then another, and another, until a total of nine appeared. This wasn't speed based, he had given up on the close combat boost and went straight for diversity and firepower. He saw my swords had no fire enchants or crystals, so sealing the wound when I chopped off the head. So I would have to get all nine at once, or knock out each head fast enough to knock the whole beast out. While coping with 8 different forms of magic and the head that just bit.

I jumped forward, the first head biting towards me. Dodging the giant snake, lizard, whatever? Head. I jumped over a flame burst, and ducked under an ice-spear. An acid stream shot towards me, I was going to dodge, but if I did it would hit the ones I had to protect.

Sheesh, why must this be…I let the acid blast hit me, it was aiming for my head but I raised my hand. I dropped the sword, holding my palm out. I had no way to block with my armour, for it had no acid resistance, I could reform my body, but I couldn't reform my armour, it was my strongest set…

There was the pain again, and the cold. My hand melted, drips of blood and my flesh mixed, it looked like pus and putrefied flesh.

While slightly disturbed I formed a new hand, I had to move some of my mass along my arm and extend it beyond where my previous hand was. This trapped the damaged part inside my new arm, a weak point. But one of the annoying things about nine-headed hydras were their sealing move that required the removal of a curse effect before I could heal it. Picking up my second sword I again started dodging, the beastmaster was using his passives and pet buffs.

I had shifted my position so that the next attacks wouldn't be directed towards my companions, I looked over and saw Rael standing in front of the two girls. Good.

As I leapt forwards I slammed my fist into the head. This caused a cracking noise as it slammed nose first into the ground, with a spray of blood.

The other heads screeched in pain, makes sense with a shared nervous system.

Finally the cooldown on [Shadow Step] had run out.

I stepped right in front of the beastmaster, both my blades crossed, as I appeared I pulled my blades apart, I managed to sever one artery before activate the close combat skill [Summon Meld], melding into his hydra he became an amalgamation of both human and hydra. I figured that now was the time to end it.

I began to use [Overkill] chained with [Flurry] and [Severing Blades], from my [Fallen Knight] and [Abyssal Knight] classes.

I slaughtered him, his health dropped quickly as I aimed for vital points so as to use the best effect.

The beastmaster fell, his body dissolving into shadows as he vanished. It would be now that we were discovered. He was going to respawn back in the Throne Room, and would alert the others, we should probably hurry a little more from here.

"Are you ok Tek?" Zesshi asked as she looked at my wounded arm. "I am ok, we need to move along, thanks for worrying" I glanced into Zesshi's eyes, so as to re-assure her. Arche just ran up and hugged me. I hugged her back, "I am ok".

Rael walked up and smiled, "Did you have fun, Tek?"

"Yeah, well except for the acid" I laughed.

We went from the exit of the colosseum and down the next passage.

POPs started spawning, but they were low level trash MOBs, they were handled by Zesshi, the highest level was forty, but they swarmed.

The obsidian walls started to be streaked with red as the intruder alert went off. According to the wikis about this dungeon we only had three more combat zones before the Throne Room, as long as the Players didn't pay too much to edit the inside.

We continued along the corridors, there should be twenty Players, but none were coming towards us. It was suspicious, maybe it was a trap? From the information I had managed to gather, three Players were leading the primary armies, and at least two were in the base, counting Akemi's boyfriend and the beastmaster. There was also red-hair, and the assassin, as well as Aelith. I hadn't seen or heard of the others. So what were they up to. Did they believe they could defeat Ainz Ooal Gown with just that man, maybe they were doing what we were and were sneaking into Nazarick. They would all die, and respawn here…

Thirty-two unaccounted for Players. I do not think Akemi seems the sort to lie, she didn't strike me as that sort.

I had time to think as the POPs didn't even get close because of Zesshi, and I could disable the traps easily. We reached the second fighting area. What met us was the missing thirty-two Players, they had been planning an ambush. At least I no longer needed to worry about their locations.

It took a raid group of forty to take out a raid boss. I hope Rael would be enough…

"Rael, can you handle this many?" I asked, slightly worried.

She looked around herself, "Hopefully".

"If it looks dangerous, I need you to take Zesshi and Arche and run. I will respawn on death" I said.

"Ok, let's see how this goes" I felt Rael tense, she darted forwards.

"Keep the druid alive please" Rael, looking confuse, nodded.

Rael was moving so fast that she was a blur, even to a Player. This effect wasn't in the game, if you had higher mobility you got a better chance to dodge, but in the New World, if you couldn't track the person, hitting them, or blocking was difficult without AoE spells.

When the vanguards tried hit her, she dodged everything. Well almost everything, she caught the swords occasionally. Every hit she launched would send the Player's flying, slamming into the wall, the wall was also taking damage, cracks spreading, chips flying off with the impacts. Since Rael had the strength of a raid boss, but grew up in this world, she wasn't constrained by the ingrained game logic or inability to adapt, she also knew how to use her powers to the best.

Luckily the walls healed fast enough so as to not lead to the collapse of the guild base. Rael had only taken very slight damage from guided spells and AoEs, it was a little less than her regeneration could handle, so she healed, but her clothing ripped.

If she could handle this many Players, this easily, then how strong was the one who sealed her, what was the person that sealed her?

Sometimes some would turn towards us, and start to come in our direction but Rael would hit them into a wall a few times. I would have suggested that she target the healers, but there was no need. She had obviously fought before, a lot.

Super-tier skills couldn't be used indoors, but even tier 10 was barely damaging her. The numbers were dwindling, though none of the respawned came back into the room. Because they knew that they would be weaker. Some started to retreat and Rael looked at me, I think she wanted to know whether to let them go or not. For now I nodded, there were some things I had to think about, and a lot of my rage was gone. Though if the rogue was here I would have asked Rael to go on a rampage until they were all permanently dead, I didn't want to ask her for too much, and I actually didn't want to kill them all, we were the only Players here…For now, who knows what would happen in the future.

The Players were starting to run, for they knew that they shouldn't lose so much power.

*Rael, please capture the Druid? Do you have something that can restrain him? *

*Of course, benefactor*

I could hear a joy in her voice. She suddenly started chanting in a language that I didn't know, suddenly pitch-black runes started circling her.

Rael pointed to the druid, the unknown runes turned to smoke and then lashed out, they wrapped around the druid, creating a pillar of red and black power that reached the ceiling then shot right through all the way to the night sky.

The druid was suddenly wrapped in black chains, unable to even move.

*I hope this holds, it's the best I can do without sending a wave of power that would draw the attention of beings that you would not want to meet*

Rael said something a little worrying…

*It should, the power looks enough to constrain someone of Player level, thank you Rael*

*Any time* Rael turned to me and winked.

The Players had run, it would probably be for the best to leave now. Rael ran back to my side, in a way that made it look like a movie with dropped frames, or teleportation, she still had been restraining herself with the battle. Rael went way beyond a level 100 raid boss, she may even beyond a world boss…

A chain went from the druid to Rael's hand, and I turned to lead the way back. The druid walked behind us as we walked out of the room and back to the first arena. The way back was fairly short, even though we felt like we had been in here for hours, it had only been one.

The Players let us leave, even though we had one of their members, they knew it was futile.

So we left, at the entrance to the guild tunnel, I cast teleport. Taking us all to Nazarick.


	35. Chapter 34: Dragons and girls

I arrived in front of the tomb, standing there were almost thirty Vampire Brides, they all knelt and spoke in unison "Welcome back, Lord Tek".

"Thank you, who is in the guild at the moment?" I asked the bride that was at the front of the kneeling lines. "Lord Tek, Lady Yamaiko and Akemi are here. The guardians are gone except for Demiurge"

"I see, please teleport us to the Throne Room"

"Yes Lord Tek"

The teleport was used and we arrived in the Throne Room, the only one there was a beautiful girl with red hair and a maid uniform. She saw us and knelt. "Can you please get Yamaiko and Akemi?"

"At once, My Lord" the maid nodded enthusiastically and ran off happily.

I walked over to the steps, Rael sat on the bottom step and looked at the prisoner.

I sat on one of the higher steps and Arche sat on one side of me, Zesshi on the other. They both laid their heads on my shoulders, Zesshi looked relaxed, and Arche was blushing and fidgeting.

Rael glanced up and grinned, then she looked a little more serious, "Tek, I wish to speak to you in private after this"

"Sure. By the way, how long do you mind staying with us?"

"However long you wish" Rael winked then grinned, "Though only calling me when you were in trouble, I feel so needed"

Rael had cheered up a lot, she also seemed more mature, older. She was the "Elder" Coffin Dragon Lord, so who knows how old she actually was.

Yamaiko walked in with Akemi just behind her, Akemi darted forwards, "Rei?!" She ran up to the restrained druid, he looked up and then looked down again. "Akemi?" He said quietly.

Seems her real name might be Akemi, why would you use your real name in an online game?

"W-why are you here?" Akemi asked, her voice shaking.

"That bastard kidnapped me" Rei indicated towards me with his chin, Akemi looked at me as well, "Tek?"

"Yeah, I captured him. You seemed pissed off at him, so I brought him over to talk." I watched Akemi.

"Uhh, I see, thank you?" Akemi looked slightly lost, but she also looked slightly happy.

Yamaiko had stopped and was just watching.

"If you don't know what to say and just feel like letting out some anger…he is restrained, if you can't think of anything, I am sure neuronist painkill would be happy to assist" I looked down at Rei, he looked pissed, but not worried.

I heard a small giggle escape from Yamaiko, and Akemi looked slightly shocked. "Uhh" she didn't say much.

"Rael, is it possible to leave him to them?" I asked

"Yeah, sure" Rael shrugged and unhooked the chain from her hand, and the end of the chain transformed into a rock covered in runes. Which she then walked forwards and gave it to Akemi, then walked back and sat on the step below me with her back to me, and leaned back. Her head lay on my stomach, her hands sat in her lap, her long black hair spread over my shirt and blended into the black silk.

Rael hadn't been in physical contact with me since I saved her, so this was strange, but I was starting to get used to being touched, though back on Earth I had disliked it.

Akemi held the stone in her hand, looking confused and then walked over to Yamaiko with Rei in tow. Yamaiko turned, about to leave, but I had to ask her an important question first. "How is Lily?" The worry was obvious in my voice. Next time I wouldn't fail her.

"She is still unconscious, but not going to die. I have no idea when she will wake up" Yamaiko said quietly, then she turned back to me, "Thank you, for Akemi. And I am sorry about Lily".

"It's ok, you are doing your best, by the way, since I am a member, can I have a room here?" I needed to know, a place to stay, and I needed to talk to Rael apparently.

"Yeah, Lupisregina, lead Tek to his room would you" Yamaiko said as she walked out the door.

"Yes Lady Yamaiko" the red-haired maid from before knelt again, and then turned towards me with an enthusiastic grin, "Lord Tek, this way" She said as she stood up faced the door.

I gently pushed Rael upright with a hand as Zesshi and Archi stood up. They followed me down the stairs and after the maid who walked ahead and occasionally glanced back at us. She lead us down a few corridors, then to a door numbered 5. She opened it and gestured us in. We entered, Lupisregina bowed "This is your room, Lord Tek", she then straightened and left the room, shutting the door.

"I will be talking to Rael in the room through there, Zesshi and Arche, feel free to explore, but the talk with Rael is supposed to be private so don't approach please." I said as I gestured to a door off the main room that seemed to lead to an office. Zesshi and Arche nodded as Zesshi went to the closet and Arche to the bed.

I walked into the office and Rael followed, she shut the door and cast one of her unknown spells that seemed to place a barrier. "It's an isolation barrier, don't worry. No magic or sound can escape and no one can enter, but you can leave at any time" Rael smiled and lightly patted my cheek as she walked past and sat on the desk and crossed her legs.

She was wearing a very short black skirt, and top, which showed off her flat stomach. She looked to be eleven or twelve, though a little more well-endowed than most that age. She was old, so there were no technically illegal thoughts generated by her…

Ahem, anyway. I grabbed one of the seats and turned it to face her. It is worrying when a female says they have to talk to you, especially in private…

"Tek, I am unsure how to start this talk…" Rael looked nervous and played with her hair with one small hand, "It's about me, kind of, and something that must be done"

I stayed silent, I didn't want to interrupt. I let her think as she needed, I wasn't going to rush her, I was in no hurry.

"Well, I probably should start with the simplest thing, right?" Rael paused, "You know I am known as the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord, well that's not the most accurate name. They call me the coffin dragon lord because they believe that I am undead, because of my red eyes and the fact that I don't seem to age. Well, it's not correct, I am in fact alive, I do not age however. Neither am I a dragon lord, the closest to what I really am is probably THE Dragon Princess. My father is the first dragon" She looked worried like telling me this would be bad. I just nodded once and kept waiting as she slowly calmed down.

"What I need to say is that we can't kill all the other Players, even the ones from Lords of Light…Something worse is coming, you have a while to prepare, but we must also continue my work. The allying of the dragon clans, in preparation. You have saved me once, and I owe you my life, you don't know how long I despaired, how many times I wished to end my life…" At the end part she looked sad, I knew the feeling. I got up and hugged her, she hugged me back, just holding me. Well that's what I thought until I felt my chest getting wet, she was crying and murmuring "Thank you". I smiled lightly, "I understand, I too have felt despair to that level."

After a while she calmed down and pushed me back softly with one hand, "I am sorry to ask for something from you, but…would you join me, on travelling the clans and the alliance, and get them all to prepare for what is coming?"

I still stood, just in front of her, "Of course I will come with you" I smiled.

"Yay!" she jumped off the desk and into me. She grinned happily, clamped on with her arms and swinging her legs. "Ok, ok, chill" I laughed as I peeled her off. She giggled as well and then turned around and dismissed the runes. Sometimes this dragon worried me, she would switch from seeming her real age to the age she appeared.

Rael opened the door and we both walked out, into the main room, where Zesshi was sitting on the bed in some sort of sleep wear, made of fairly transparent silk material. On her lap was Arche who was asleep in her normal non-adventuring clothing, Zesshi was running her fingers through Arche's short blond hair and grinning down at the younger girl. I heard her mutter very quietly "So this is what a little sister would be like".

I smiled, and walked over, I sat behind Zesshi and wrapped my arms around her, my head on her shoulder. I relaxed as Zesshi glanced over, and then looked back down at Arche. Rael sat on a chair.

I released her and lay down, it was time to sleep, I wasn't sure what to do tomorrow, because we still had the war and that damn assassin was still near Arwintar. I had also said I would help Rael, but she didn't say when she wanted that done.

I should probably also duel Cocytus, he could help me learn to fight. I realised that Players were not the strongest beings around, made me curious about this New World.

I decided to sleep.

When I woke up I felt really warm, a great pressure on my body. Opening my eyes I saw Zesshi on one arm and Arche on the other, and a snoring loli dragon curled up on my chest, she was actually drooling slightly…Kind of cute.

I sighed and prepared to lay still for a while, being a hug pillow for the three girls. It would take a while to get up, unless… I looked to the door of the room, the red-haired Lupisregina stood there, staring with a mixture of amusement and an expression I couldn't read.

"Help?" I mouthed.

She just giggled quietly and pretended to not understand what I said, just watching. It seemed that she wouldn't help, so I had to wait…

Zesshi woke first, she looked up at me, grinned and then sat up. Arche followed with her usual blush and embarrassment, though she smiled at me. Finally Rael woke up, she looked around, then looked down at me and grinned. She sat up, straddling me. Both Zesshi and Arche grabbed her and lifted her off, taking her off the bed.

Rael laughed, while Zesshi muttered "Me first", and Arche blushed madly, "Me too".

I sighed…my "harem" went down by one when Lily was injured, but it seemed to have gone up by one again. Then again, I couldn't tell if this weird dragon princess was joking around or not.

I walked over to Lupisregina, who flinched slight and knelt, "Good morning, Lord Tek", she tilted her head up at me, trying to look cute. She smiled. "You wouldn't save me?" I asked. She giggled quietly, and then said "Sorry, Lord Tek". I laughed and patted her hair. She made a funny noise and rubbed herself against me. There was a very familiar scent to her, something I knew. Then it hit me, I had many pet dogs over my life, she reminded me of the scent of when you had dogs all over the place. It was a very familiar and comforting scent.

She giggled and kind of squirmed as I accidently began to smell her. I jumped back, "Sorry".

Lupisregina smiled, "You can do whatever you want, Lord Tek", she winked.

I looked behind me, and the three were just watching. What is it with me and women, on earth I could never get one, but here almost every one I met that was not a Player chased me…

Then again, the only thing women really want, and why they get with a guy, is power. The only thing women want is power. People say you need good looks, money, or power. Women who go after good looks just go for lust and drop the guys. The others are just two types of power.

I had a lot of power on this world. But I don't know if the dragon princess was going for me, she had more power than me, but I did save her from the depths of despair.

Then again, I didn't mind, I had power on this world, so I could get women. So in the words of someone from the past… "Worth it"

I opened the door, I was going to check on Lily later.


	36. Chapter 35: Dragon Training

I wanted a puppy, I wonder if I could ask Demiurge to summon a demon hound for me, but it would have to wait unfortunately…

"Lead me to Yamaiko and Lily please" I asked Lupisregina, who got up and bowed. She brushed her ponytail behind her head and turned, she glanced back to make sure we were following and then started humming and skipped off down the corridor. Strange girl. Was every female around here slightly odd?

She lead us to a door with the number 28 on it, upon knocking Yamaiko's voice called out "enter". Lupisregina opened the door and stepped to the side, gesturing us to enter.

Lily was laying on the bed, looking like she was peacefully sleeping, no sign of a wound, Yamaiko was sitting by the bed reading a book with a complicated medical sounding name. Yamaiko was only a healer in the game, in life she was something else, I think Bukubukuchagma mentioned something about her being some sort of teacher.

"Lily is safe, just not waking up yet" Yamaiko sighed

So Lily seemed to be doing ok, we couldn't do any more until she woke up. "How is your sister?"

Yamaiko turned and looked at me, "I am unsure, we were not incredibly close in real life…"

"I know, she mentioned regretting that" I said

"She spoke to you of that?" Yamaiko sounded slightly surprised. She placed down her book, and turned her chair to face us.

There was a knock on the door, "Enter" Yamaiko said, as she looked at the door.

Shizu entered, "How…is…Lily?" seems she was worried too, I wonder why. Shizu bowed to us and then walked up to the bed and reached out her hand. "uwah…fluffy, poor…fluffy…is hurt", her hand started to stroke Lily's hair and ears. Shizu's voice was emotionless as it had been when she travelled with me, but I could see worry in her eyes.

Shizu then knelt on the bed and kept stroking Lily. Yamaiko turned back to us, "Akemi got her own quarters, and disappeared with Rei in them. I don't wish to interrupt. But I am worried about her"

"Silly girl" I muttered, and then asked "Which room?"

"30" Yamaiko said quietly and turned her chair, picking up her book.

I walked over towards the door, which was opened by Lupisregina. Arche, Zesshi and Rael had been so quiet that I had almost forgotten that they were there, they were just following me.

Lupisregina opened the door, bowing "Anything for you, Lord Tek" she said in a sultry tone, and winked.

Shaking my head softly, though grinning back at the red-haired maid, I walked to the next door. Number thirty. I knocked on the door, it took a while for Akemi's voice to call out, "Enter".

I opened the door, to find Akemi in the bed, wrapped in the sheet, the thin silk clinging to her body, she wasn't wearing clothing. Next to her was Rei, he was still restrained but without clothing either, did she have those sorts of tendencies, interesting.

"Tek?" She squeaked and held up a pillow, "S-sorry, I thought you were my sister"

"Nah, I am not your sister. But I am family, sort of, Ainz Ooal Gown can be said to be like family, more so since we are trapped here in the New World" I laughed quietly.

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"Just checking up on you and…Rei" I said looking from her to the smirking restrained man, he stopped looking at the naked Akemi next to him and glanced over at me and grinned indecently.

"We…We, are fine" Akemi blushed.

I could see, she was going to get hurt again. She was one of those types that was so whipped that she would keep getting back together with the guy, no matter how much he hurt her. Oh well.

I tried to help her, what she did with that help was up to her. "So what about Rei? He may be trying to infiltrate Nazarick, he is dangerous…"

"Uhh, I don't know" Akemi said quietly.

I sighed, something I may have to discuss with Yamaiko. "Can you unbind me?" Rei asked. "Nope, not yet" I said before Akemi could say anything.

"Why not?"

"You haven't been found whether you are a threat or not" I said, "Akemi, I shall be leaving now" She nodded in reply.

Lupisregina opened the door, but stayed inside, she winked and nodded at me as we walked past.

I had wanted to spar with Cocytus, but he was busy with protecting the Lizardman village, I still had to see how the fight was going. It had been a couple of days, I was hoping that Arwintar hadn't fallen.

"Let's go to the arena, Rael, feel like sparing with me? You will have to go easy" I said as I turned back, the little dragon nodded happily, "Sure, from watching the way you fought, you need practice"

That was true, on Earth I never did martial arts, and Yggdrasil used set moves, so I was doing a sad attempt at copying movements.

Something I couldn't quite get used to was the feeling of power, and the feeling of actual mana, or the warrior equivalent. As a human, I never had that before.

I walked to the sixth floor, it was a good walk, so many interesting things to see. We finally arrived and I walked down the corridor leading to the arena. Zesshi and Arche sat against the wall, I walked with Rael to the centre of the large space.

Rael raised her hands into some sort of combat stance, I raised my fists as well. "You are not going to use your swords?"

"I think I need basic combat experience, not weapon dependent experience" I said as I turned to face Rael as she circled me.

"You have no combat experience? Then why did you try to attack the base?" She sounded rather curious.

"Well, most of us Players have real combat experience, so we are about even"

"You have so much power, but no experience, why?" Rael stopped, and stood still, her head tilted in confusion.

"We were summoned to this world, from a game we played on our world, which is why we are called Players. On our world we were equal to people who level one here. We actually didn't have levels" I am not sure why I was telling her this, though I felt I could trust her. Zesshi and Arche were not within range to hear us.

"Really? That is strange, do you know how you were summoned?" Rael asked, it seemed that my goal of sparring was put on hold, but maybe she could help me.

"Well, the game was shutting down, and then a hole opened in that world and we fell from the sky"

Rael nodded, and for a second a look like she understood flashed through her eyes, but was gone again. She was hiding something, but if she didn't wish to speak of it, I wouldn't push her, it wasn't that vital.

"At the moment, I believe you need less to practice combat, and instead need to know how to control your power. Am I correct?"

"I don't know" I looked at the ground, it was kind of embarrassing that I had wanted to spar, but this came up.

"Well, I shall take it on myself, I will be your trainer, we will have to go from scratch" Rael smiled in a slightly sadistic way, walked up and patted me on the cheek.

She then stepped back and sat down, signalling for me to do so as well. I sat across from her.

"The most basic aspect of controlling power, is to at first be able to sense it, then to move it. You shouldn't just pour it all out from all over your body, to be efficient, you need to channel your power to certain aspects. Such as to your muscles to increase speed and strength, or to your heart and lungs to improve your breathing and blood rate, or directly to wounds so as to increase regeneration. The most important is to have a thin layer of power covering your skin so as to have armour even if you were completely naked. The more your power, the stronger your armour." Rael explained patiently.

Well I could feel power inside me, but it was constantly leaking out like water from a strainer.

She spoke of moving my power, but I think stopping it from leaking may be important as well. "Rael, I feel that my power is constantly leaking, is that normal?"

Rael looked slightly shocked, "Leaking? Is something wrong with you?"

"I don't know"

"Hmm, maybe when you were summoned there was an issue with constructing your bodies" Rael quietly muttered, "I could try something, will you allow me, Tek?"

"Yeah, feel free" I wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but so far it seemed unlikely that she would deliberately injure me.

Rael started chanting again in that unknown language, this time green flames appeared in her palm, the flames hovered and revolved, forming a weird rune. Rael blew on it, and it drifted towards me, and it attached to the back of my left hand.

I felt a strange buzz through my body, then it disappeared, the rune glowed and then faded to an emerald green tattoo.

"What's it mean if I constantly leaked power?" I was curious about that, for I didn't feel any different.

"It means that you would no longer be able to increase you power and were stuck where you were when you were summoned. In other words, you would be unable to level, or learn this world's skills, or spells." Rael looked at me, and then she shrugged.

"So I can now level up and learn new skills and the martial arts of this world?" This was a vital discovery for Players, but other than Rael I do not know how I could help them. And I didn't want to put too much strain on her.

"That is correct"

I reacted without thinking and hugged her, she grinned and hugged me back. She turned to Arche and Zesshi and grinned at them. Arche looked away, but smiled, and Zesshi gave her a thumbs up. They approved? That is odd.

As for why I did, it's she had literally saved my life, this meant I could get more power, and earn back levels without using a World Item.

"In a way you saved my life, like I saved yours, aww, now you don't owe me" I grinned and quietly said into her ear as I was still hugging her. She blushed and then muttered "I still…owe…you", then she pushed me back, surprisingly gently, and strangely hesitantly. "Uhh, back to training you. Try sensing your power again" Rael stuttered slightly.

While she collected herself I tried to feel my power again, it was as strong as before, but none was leaving me. I then channelled some into my right hand, to see if I could, and a slight shimmer surrounded my hand. Finding something interesting, I continued practicing channelling power from place to place, and then splitting it to make it go to multiple places at once.

It was surprisingly easy, I thought it would be harder.

"I can feel it, and move it a bit, what's next?" I asked Rael, who raised her hand and focussed power into it. "Hit my hand while concentrating power into your fist and arm muscles"

I did as she asked, I concentrated power into my fist and arm muscles, they felt strange. When I hit it was a little faster than usual, and there was a slight flash as I hit the power around her hand. With a crack, the bones in my hand broke…

I took out a healing potion and drank it, the good thing about this world, these potions could heal wounds and restructure bones.

"This is why you need magic armour" Rael grinned, apparently, the power is magic, whether you are a magic caster who uses spells, or a warrior who uses skills. Well it a mixture of what we called mana and what was called stamina. Magic was an umbrella term.


	37. Chapter 36: War huh? What is it good for

[Tek, we require your presence, at E-Rantel, The Players have arrived]

I got a message from Ainz, The Player army had fully arrived, well means I had no more time for training.

"Rael, do you mind continuing this on another day? Seems we are needed; the Player army has reach E-Rantel" I stood up and offered my hand to Rael to help her up.

"Sure, another day I shall beat you up…I mean train you" Rael said with a grin and took my hand.

A vampire bride teleported into the arena as Rael and I arrived where Zesshi and Arche were waiting.

"What's happening?" Zesshi asked, Arche was curious as well. "Seems we have to join the others in E-Rantel, the Player army has arrived" they nodded and joined me. The Vampire bride knelt, "Lord Tek, if you permit it, we should teleport now".

"Of course, lead the way" I still wasn't good with the over the top respect.

"Should I help, or do you guys want to attack them?" Rael grinned.

"It wouldn't be much of a fight if you joined" I said in reply, which caused her to nod in reply.

"But do jump in if it looks like Arche and Zesshi are going to get hurt, or if innocents are in danger, please"

"Of course" Rael looked at the two girls and smiled at them.

I signalled to the bride to continue, which she did. We arrived at Carne village, there were a lot of goblins standing around. We were just outside the gate. The bride bowed and teleported out again. We turned towards E-Rantel, time to take the army from behind.

We ran the whole distance, at our speed it was around thirty minutes, I couldn't send a message because the enemy had a seer.

We stopped at the tree line, and ahead of us was a massive army of POPs with a few dwarves, demi-humans, and humans from the Empire. With my eyesight I could see the guardians of both sides fighting. Even Greed was there, she seemed to be enjoying herself, she was smiling happily.

I observed the enemy formation, I picked a target, the seer was right at the back. He was protected by two guardians and the rogue, I could see him stealthed…

"Hey Zesshi, Arche, want to try to kill a Player? It is a seer, they specialize in observation. There combat power is low, but for an eighty and a ninety, it may be a bit of a challenge"

"I can? You don't mind me fighting someone of that calibre?" Zesshi sounded excited and she had started to breathe heavily…just how much did this girl like fighting?

"Yeah, but be careful" I looked over to Arche to see her reaction, she looked scared and clutched her staff, but she nodded.

"Rael, please make sure they stay safe?" I looked towards her, and she nodded. I could feel the power around her stir slightly, that was odd, I couldn't have done this before…

"Well, good luck. I will take out the damn rogue who hurt Lily, you lot can handle the seer" I said as I activated [Stealth VI], and the daily skill [Now you see me], and the [Fallen Knight] skill [Shadow Form]. These were my greatest stealth skills, I had to sneak up on a trained Assassin PVPer…

The world seemed to go grey and the enemy was outlined in green. One of the passives from [Void Walker] was the capability to analyse the enemy weak spots, but the enemy had passives that allowed him to negate mine it seemed, he probably had the [Void Walker] class as well.

I shadow stepped behind the enemy rogue and activated [Overkill] and stabbed towards the assassin's back, with a sound of shattering glass his shielding that had been cast by a priest was destroyed. My blade continued and penetrated his armour.

There was a spurt of blood and my stealth de-activated, but so did his. He screamed as the blade was deflected off his ribs and sheared a huge flap of flesh and armour from his back.

He spun, both his daggers swinging towards my head. I ducked under one dagger and deflected the other with my gauntlet. With an ear-piercing screech a scratch was gouged the whole way from the tip of my gauntlet all the way to my shoulder.

Dammit, my favourite armour…It was luckily still in a state where it could be repaired, unlike if the acid from the hydra had hit it. I only got the armour recently, from Greed, but it was my favourite because it looked cool and was a matching set with my Personal NPC, Greed, I couldn't help but think of her as anything but that.

He was close, I tried the new skill I had learned from Rael and moved power into my hand and arm, and tried to imitate her magic armour by projecting a small amount in front of my hand and solidifying it.

I punched him in the chest, there was a flash of blue light, so bright it almost blinded me and the Assassin suddenly had a hole straight through his chest, he was half way up my arm. He screamed, grabbing my arm. He opened his mouth, like he was trying to say something, blood dribbling out. I looked over and saw Rael watching, she looked a little surprised, then gave me a double thumbs up, with a proud grin. I nodded to her, and looked back to the rogue.

He scrabbled desperately, his hands scratching at my armour. Because of adrenaline and a Player's constitution, his fingers left dints in my armour…

I couldn't let his die this easily so I pulled my arm out and used enough of a potion to stop the bleeding, but not the pain. I then punched again, being more careful to control my strength. I also remembered [Overkill] and [Pierce Armour] was still on, it explained why I did a lot more damage than I thought I would, Assassins don't wear heavy armour so I expected some damage, not this much though.

My second punch penetrated his shoulder, almost ripping his arm off. This guy hurt Lily, he was going to suffer. Again I sealed the bleeding but didn't heal it enough for him to move. Again and again I punched, until both his arms and legs were basically severed. He couldn't do anything, but I needed to keep him like this for a while.

I looked to Zesshi and Arche, Zesshi was slashing at the seer, Arche was casting, though his magic defence was high. Zesshi was having a lot of fun, though she had wounds, she ignored them and kept pressuring the seer.

Rael was watching them, she walked slowly over to me, where I was standing with the disabled assassin. "Do you need him sealed?"

"Yes please" I replied.

She cast a seal that was strangely different to the one she used on Rei, the assassin made a noise and his wounds healed, but he tried to move and couldn't. "This will seal him, it isolates the nervous system, he can still feel pain, but he cannot move. He can scream though" Rael said as she stomped on the assassin's hand, causing him to grunt in pain.

[Vampire brides, please send one of your members to pick up a piece of trash?]

[Yes, Lord Tek]

With a flash a bride teleported next to me, I pointed at the assassin, "Take him to Neuronist Painkill, and tell her to have fun, just don't let him die. Also mention that he has a lot more endurance than most people she has played with. Also, ask her to be creative, he hurt one of us, he was the one who hurt my companion"

The bride knelt. "At once Lord Tek" she got up and grabbed the sealed assassin and teleported again.

Rael looked to me, smiled, and walked back to Arche and Zesshi. I followed her back. Both the girls looked over at me, and then fought harder.

"Arche!" I called to get her attention, she looked over, slightly surprised. "Catch! Transform to your Angel form and attack with melee, this guy's magic defence is too high for you to penetrate"

"Yes Tek" Arche replied and concentrated, holding the Sword of the Archangel I gave her. Suddenly wings sprouted from her back and she was covered in flame. Dashing forwards, she swung at the Seer's exposed back.

Her clothing had burnt off, so I paid a lot of attention, so as to make sure that her lack of armour didn't get her hurt…Yeah, I will go with that…

Zesshi noticed, just glancing over and…looked up and down Arche's body…Ok, that was a little unexpected, and kind of hot.

Anyway, the seer was mostly dead, he was on the defensive, it looked like he was going to be dead soon. "Should we kill him, or seal him? Or what?" Rael said quietly as she stood next to me watching the fight.

"I think we should just kill him, we have no animosity with him" I shrugged, it would delay the enemy's plans, since we could use message magic reliably, until the seer came back out, which could take a day or two, the battle would be over by then.

So neither of us interfered, and finally the seer was chopped down, and vanished into the shadows. Arche and Zesshi were slightly exhausted, and naked Arche's skin was red with sweat slowly sliding down it…

"Eek" Arche screamed quietly and looked at Zesshi, Rael, and I, she blushed deeply then wrapped her wings around herself. "I didn't know this would happen, I apologise" I said to her. "Your apology isn't very convincing, at least stop grinning so much, and hand me a cloak or clothing…" Arche sighed.

I walked over and handed her a set of clothing, which she put on, she didn't object though to opening her wings and having to be naked again where we could see, as she got dressed, strangely enough.

After that was done we started to eliminate the enemy forces, I left that to Zesshi and Arche, I did a few AoEs such as [Whirlwind Blade] and [World of Blades].

We waded through the enemies, most of the combat was happening at the front lines. I could see bolts of magic, huge magics, tearing the ground to pieces. Massive earth walls and waves, which were from mare. Level ninety-five dragons were rampaging, and a pink blob moved between the Players like bubble-gum lightning.

Arrows flashed through the air, carving tunnels and causing thunderous roars as the air collapsed back into the slipstream.

I could see Peroroncino and Akemi standing side by side, firing. Peroroncino's arrows did much more damage. A blinding white dragonoid and a misshapen frog creature held the Player vanguards back, while Yamaiko healed. Ainz and Ulbert stood side by side, casting. Numerous undead attacked the MOBs while high-level summons put pressure on the enemy NPCs, Albedo stood by Ainz's side, and Shalltear summoned her own minions, and was darting in and out of combat, flying.

"Rael, please keep some of the Players back, Zesshi and Arche, can you take out the healers. Arche the clothes I gave you are fireproof, so please take your flaming form. I am going for the vanguard from behind" I gave my companions their combat instructions and activated stealth, of course I had already used my daily skills, but that didn't limit my damage too much as I shadow stepped to Aelith and waited for the chance. When it came I stole the ring that cast [Anubis Anchor] off him, it would be bothersome if he used it here.

Aelith didn't even notice…heh, bastard.

I joined the fighting, it was actually a pretty good PVP match, though thousands of unrelated soldiers on both sides kept dying. War and PVP have huge differences though the Lords of Light and the newly summoned, didn't seem to notice or care. Huge damage had been done, according to Ainz, the Empire had been wiped out, and the Theocracy had been almost completely absorbed by the Roble Holy Kingdom.

The dwarven kingdom was also gone and the Elven kingdom was engaged in a full civil war, so it was probably going to fade as well. The entire face of the continent was being re-arranged.

Most of the enemy Players had been wiped out and I had sent Arche and Zesshi back to Nazarick.

Rael was standing beside me, Bukubukuchagma and Yamaiko we were the last ones left alive, dead bodies lined the streets, blood flooded the gutters, I could see peeking out of the partially ruined houses. We had been pushed back to the palace outer walls, and walls could not hold back Players.

"You lot should just give up" the red-haired man was still alive, he kept pushing us back.

"Rael, can you wipe these people out?" I ask, she looked at me, and then nodded.

Grinning, Rael swung into motion. Her hands blurring as she punched the Players, somehow keeping them in the same place with her capabilities while shattering bones and breaking armour. It took thirty seconds to kill three players, while the other five took us almost a day and a half…She probably could have done it in under a minute.

It was always fun to watch Rael in action, she said she was average for her level, which was level one hundred and thirty-five. I wouldn't want to see people more powerful. Yamaiko and Bukubukuchagma were shocked.

E-Rantel had fallen and Blue Rose had lead the Kingdom army to attack part way through, it seems they had been observing us and had attacked when we looked weakest. I had them transported to Nazarick, under guard, but not as prisoners. Evileye would be happy to see them again.

There was nothing we could do for E-Rantel, well, not until the war was over. The reconstructing of kingdoms or what Ainz chose to do.

We appeared in the throne room, Ainz and the others stood on the dais on which the throne was situated, the guardians were kneeling. Blue Rose was with Evileye, they seemed terrifies but Pandora's Actor was trying to calm them down. Aura was wearing Greed and Avarice, she had re-levelled the Players. Greed saw me and ran over and knelt, "Lord Tek".

"Ainz, can we talk in your office please? I have some questions to ask"

"Hmm, ok" Ainz nodded and followed me.

"Are you going to be continuing this fighting with Lords of Light?"

"Yes, they attacked us, we fighting until they are all dead" Ainz sounded mad.

"What about the people? Over three societies have ended. The Dwarves are no more, the Sorcerous Kingdom is gone, and so is the Empire" I wanted to know, I was going to be fighting more, because surprisingly, wiping out entire civilizations were a little less fun than I expected…

"If they survive, I will re-build, if they all die it would allow us to make a safe country for Nazarick" Ainz sounded less human, a normal person would not do this, and Lords of Light seemed to think of it like a game.

"Ahh, ok, well I will be travelling with Rael, Zesshi Arche and Greed will be coming with me" I said.

"I will need to be contacted when Lily gets better, please" I continued.

"Alright, have…fun" Ainz said, there was a green flash just before he said it.

I walked out of his office and he followed. When I said goodbye to the others, they seemed surprised, well that was to be expected, I had given no warnings.

Shalltear ran up and hugged me, she was crying. She also hugged Arche…and groped her, before jumping back. I asked Yamaiko to say goodbye to Lupisregina for me.

We got Shalltear to gate us to Arwintar. What met our eyes was a ruined husk of a city, with rubble and the collapsed remains of houses and buildings. There were bodies everywhere. We got another hug as our transport vampire prepared to leave. She was rather affectionate to her companions.

It was night, so we had to set up camp. We had walked out of the ruins of the city, we didn't want to sleep near a lot of dead bodies. I set up the tents. And we went to sleep, Zesshi, Arche, and Kael in mine, Greed in her own.

 **(A/N: This may seem a bit rushed, I wasn't sure how to end the guild war arc realistically. I was planning from the beginning to have Tek leave the continent with Rael. She was too OP for these guys. That and the next arc or two requires another place. Unfortunately Ainz Ooal Gown (the guild) will not be showing up, neither will Lily, well not for a while. /A/N)**


	38. Chapter 37: To the Ocean

I had asked Rael about what she was doing and if I could help, she was very happy about my offer and said yes, I could help. What she was doing apparently was trying to unite her homeland, land of the beasts. That's what most people called it, supposedly everyone there were stronger than beasts, even if they were humans.

The land was a continent to the north, which is why we went to Arwintar, Rael's homeland was across the ocean from there. She knew the Empire had boats, though she had flown when she returned home.

She had to unite them against some great threat, she wouldn't tell me what it was. But I trusted Rael, so I offered to help her, she had helped me.

Morning came and I had to untangle myself from my companions. Greed had almost finished breakfast when I finally managed to get out of the tent.

It was a sobering reminder that this wasn't a game, the ruined and burned husk of Arwintar was to the south, bodies were here too, though they were mostly demi-humans. They probably tried to run in the chaos.

Zesshi walked out of the tent, Arche and Rael were still asleep. "War, war is hell. Isn't it Tek? I like combat, but slaughter like this…" she walked over and sat down at my feet, on the ground, she leant back against my legs and took the bowel of food that Greed had handed her. Before taking a bite, she put her head back, her hair and back of her head on my lap. She stared up into my face. Looking down into her eyes I reached down and played with her hair as I answered her. "Yeah, I agree, I like fighting as much as the next person, but even I do not kill innocents"

"Is my cooking getting better, My Lord?" Greed asked while anxiously looking at me. "Yes, it is great Greed" She looked so happy as her tail flicked from side to side.

"Zesshi, you should eat" I said as I looked back down at her, she had her eyes shut in pleasure as my fingers ran through her soft white hair. She looked slightly upset as she raised her head and started eating. I grinned as I pinched the tips of her ears, eliciting a slight moan and a look, before she went back to eating. Greed giggled.

"Up to interesting things this early in the morning?" I heard Rael's voice behind me, she walked and sat down next to me, Greed handing her food. Greed seemed to consider herself as lower rank than the others because she considered them as my companions.

Arche woke up and walked over, sitting on my other side and eating food. She looked down at Zesshi and patted her on the head with a grin. Zesshi looked up at her and then went back to her food. Heh, Arche seemed innocent, but recently she seemed the sort willing to…share.

"Rael, do you think you would be willing to train us on the journey?" I asked her, just as she had some food in her mouth, after mumbling something I couldn't understand, she swallowed. "Of course Tek".

Breakfast was finished and Rael instructed us to sit in a circle. Greed was just going to watch, but I invited her to join, she almost cried with happiness because she got to train with her master…

Zesshi had a natural talent, Arche's talent allowed her to learn faster even if she only had an average level of talent. Greed diligently learned, well tried to, it was only after I told Rael that Greed was originally not a living or thinking being, an NPC, that her problem was found.

Rael had to put three runes on Greed, one to allow her to level, one to allow her to learn, and one that allowed her to think completely for herself. That last one was vital, now Supreme Beings could not control her, or force her against her will. As I discovered from Cstal's Memory, the NPCs needed Players to live. Now Greed was a real being.

I expected Greed to lose her absolute loyalty to me, but even without the control she still worshipped me, probably because I summoned/created her.

Both Greed and I were only normal unfortunately, but still we learned. We trained until midday, had lunch and finally started on our journey. We had no mounts, so we walked. It would take a few days to reach the port town of N-Trill, we had no reason to hurry, the Lords of Light had no idea we were here.

So we walked along the rocky plains, there were trees and forests around, except they were smaller than around E-Rantel. Near Arwintar was cleared and the ground stirred up, so there were a lot of rocks. When not near the farms and crops, that was were eighty percent of the rocks came from.

We had to head slightly east, skirting a mountain range. I had collected firewood, and stored it in my inventory. So we didn't need to collect any for a while, I even had some from when I still played Yggdrasil.

This was how our days went, training until midday and then walking until fairly late and then sleeping, rinse and repeat.

Greed was fascinated with nature still, she would sometimes almost trip on a rock that was on the ground, I took to walking beside her.

It was almost the end of the journey, the morning of the day we were going to be getting within sight of N-Trill, we put off our training for that day, so we could arrive earlier.

Greed had been teaching Arche to cook, today was the first time she was going to share her cooking. She put some in a bowl and handed to me, she stood in front of me, watching. The others were also watching, I felt the pressure. I took a bite, it was good, but Greed's was better, of course I couldn't say this. It was good, I wasn't going to lie.

"It's good Arche" I said, smiling, as I continued eating.

The joy spreading across her face was adorable, she smiled widely and blushed, fidgeting with her hair. Zesshi walked over and put a hand on Arche's shoulder. "I told you" She stuck out her tongue at Arche. It seemed that no matter what the others had said, Arche had been worried about it, and after getting affirmation from me, she was much happier.

After breakfast we broke camp and kept walking north towards N-Trill, I was walking behind with Greed, to make sure she didn't trip. Of course I had heard from Zesshi that Greed did it deliberately because it was the only time I touched her…

Zesshi then told me that apparently, Greed would sometimes walk past the tent as we slept and look in with a slightly wistful expression, like she wanted to join us.

What was I? Someone who was a master when it came to baiting girls? I tried to avoid a harem since I saw them start falling, not because of morals or ethics, but because the trouble caused by having many girls, and them getting jealous of each other if you paid even the slightest bit more attention to one of the others…

But I failed with that, though I was unsure if it was a bad thing, for none of the girls around me were ones that seemed to get jealous. Zesshi didn't seem to mind, Arche seemed willing to share, and seemed to think of Zesshi as a sister already. Rael…Well who knows what Rael was thinking, though she did show some affection.

Anyway, as I was walking next Greed she started looking slightly embarrassed and nervous, and wanting to speak, but seemed unsure of how to say whatever it was.

"Greed, what's up? Feel free to say whatever, I won't get mad, or anything", one of the problems with Greed's absolute devotion was that she was worried when she tried to speak her mind, she found me scary…The only NPC to be scared of me…

"uhh, sorry my lord, um, but I know I taught Arche to cook, because she wanted to do something for you. But, now I can't cook for you, and it is the only way I serve you…Please don't throw me away?" She finally screwed up the courage and looked at me with teary eyes, her tail drooping and her hands clenched in front of her. She looked like a puppy…

"I won't throw you away Greed, you are my NPC" I had to reassure her, I took one of her hands in mine, her face was red and her hand was shaking. She held it limply as I held it, she seemed to want to grip back, but she also seemed too afraid to. "Though technically you are no longer an NPC" I said quietly, though her slightly pointed ears twitched slightly, seems she heard me.

"No my lord, I will always be your NPC…as long as you will have me" The last part was muttered, and she looked down.

I reached out my other hand and placed a finger under her chin, gently raising her head. I felt her pulse, it was fast when I touched her, and while my finger was there it sped up to such a speed I was worried she would have a heart attack…

"Greed, I will have you as long as you wish to stay with me"

"my lord" Greed said quietly, though her tail started lashing from side to side, she was staring into my eyes like they were the only things in this world. Her free hand went towards my cheek, but she noticed what she was doing and lowered it again. I gently squeezed the hand I still held, her heart rate jumped even more.

Greed looked away, she didn't move in the slightest, she looked like she wanted to run but also like she wanted to be there forever. "You don't need to worry about me abandoning you. You are my companion, and companions are important, I try to never abandon them" I had failed with that when it came to Lily, but I couldn't stay with the war going on and I may have done something stupid to end it. That and Lily had damage in her brain, according to Yamaiko's reading the best-case scenario would be that Lily lost her memory. There was no way for her to survive where we were going.

"I…I am…Important?" Greed asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course you are" I smiled wiping the tears away with the hand I had had under her chin, she looked even more upset when I moved it from there and her free hand went up to touch the spot where it was.

"Thank…Thank you, my lord" Greed looked happy.

Greed still didn't move, I then figured out that she wouldn't as long as I held her hand, and had my other gently resting on her cheek. She was trembling and her tail was cutting the grass…

I remember what Zesshi said about Greed walking badly just so I would touch her, to catch her. I think she would never pull away, she liked my touch too much.

I sighed lightly and let go, Greed looked sad for a second then when I signalled, she started walking again. I could see her face from the corner of my eye. She had a huge grin, and tears leaking freely. Her hand was held over her chest, squishing her breasts, but I did not spend a little while staring…I didn't…

The other hand was holding the side of her face. It was kind of cute.

Though I was worried, I didn't want Greed to end up like Albedo was for Ainz…Well, Greed didn't seem yandere, or to hate any of her companions who I touched or got near, which was good. I didn't like Albedo that much to be honest.

We came to a place on the road where we could see N-Trill, there was life, and ships in the harbour. The sapphire blue ocean spread out, filling the horizon and the scent of salt filled the air. All of my companions were fascinated, none had seen the ocean before, even Arche, who had lived in the Empire. I could hear their intakes of breath and mutters of "Beautiful". I agreed with them, none of the oceans on Earth were blue any more…

The road dipped when heading to N-Trill, and we stood on the crest, looking down. It was approaching evening, so we moved off the road and decided to camp there. I decided to ask Greed to cook dinners, and Arche could cook breakfasts if she wished. So Greed could stop feeling so useless.

We all sat around the campfire and stared at the stars, or at the ocean that was revealed under the moonlight and the light of the large towers that had fires in the top that lined the coast, to warn incoming ships.

The moon was at the top of the sky when we went to sleep, I was thinking about seeing if Greed wanted to join us, but Zesshi said Greed was still too scared, it would probably be bad for her.


	39. Chapter 38: Boring journey's End

Walking down the road we approached the city, the stone walls were covered with hurrying guards and the gate was down and had twenty people swarming around. When we got close, they all tensed, their weapons gripped so tightly that their knuckles turned white.

"We mean you no harm, can you please take us to your leader?" I asked one of the guards. He looked at his companions and then walked to the gate and knocked on it, a slide opened and someone peeked out. The guard whispered something to the man inside who nodded.

The guards had us surrounded, we just stood around, it took an hour before an old man walked out. He had ten magic casters with him.

"Strangers, what do you want?" He asked, his wording wasn't polite but his tone was.

"We want a ship" I answered truthfully. He seemed pleased that this was all I wanted, I think he expected something else. I had learned that even when I didn't wear my combat gear I gave off a presence that screamed danger.

"Well, if it is just you four, we have one that you can use" the old man sighed. He gestured and the guards opened a path, which we followed, the guards followed us all the way to the docks.

We boarded the ship, it was a fairly small one, with two masts, and one cabin. It was a cargo vessel, though we had no cargo, so the lower deck wouldn't be used.

"Does anyone know how to sail?" I tend to act impulsively, we could probably figure it out if we had to, but knowing beforehand would be good. "I do" Rael giggled, she obviously found my winging it to be slightly amusing. "Good" I sighed as she got to work so we could depart.

It was morning, so the tide was good according to Rael, when we tried to help she just said to sit and wait. So we went to the cabin. Zesshi laid on the bed with a sigh, she had been saying that she felt tired, Arche laid next to her. Zesshi grinned and wrapped her arms are Arche like a hug pillow and snuggled her head into Arche's neck. Arche giggle quietly and squirmed slightly, apparently, she was ticklish.

The ship started rocking, I think we may have left the docks, Greed was kneeling in the corner of the room. I was sitting at the only desk in the room, "Greed, are you ok down there?" I asked.

"Yes, my lord, I am fine" Greed looked up and smiled. "Thank you, my lord, for worrying"

"You're welcome, there is no need to kneel if you do not wish to" I said as I sat back.

Greed smiled and happily nodded, she then relaxed a bit and sat in the corner, her legs crossed.

It was too peaceful, I was bored, and the swaying of the ship was making me tired. I decided to get up and check outside so as to play around with what Rael had been teaching us. She had been showing us how to shape our power, but into boring shapes like spikes, swords, and shields. I had been playing with more complex forms, and I wanted to try one of the newer forms, and wanted Rael around in case I screwed up.

Exiting the cabin I saw Rael sitting on the railing and watching the horizon. She glanced over when she felt my presence, and smiled. Getting up she walked over to me, "What's up?".

"I want to try something" I answered Rael as I shut the door.

"ok" Rael stood back, I think she was bored as well.

I focused, gathering my power and shaping it, I pictured Rael's wings, in her dragon form. Their bat-like form, with partially transparent membranes, the veins visible and a deep blue.

With a slight crackling, two huge dragon wings made of my power emerged from my back. I flapped them and soared into the sky. Rael looked up at me, she crouched down and jumped. A flash of green light occurred at her feet, so as to disperse the force, to not destroy the boat.

Rael used her dragon wings and joined me in the air. I didn't need to flap with my energy wings, strangely Rael didn't need to either.

"Good job, your wings are fairly good. Your power usage is a little high, and you leak, but other than that, they are good"

"Cool" I flapped and propelled myself at high speed towards the water, at last second, I flared my wings and left a trail on the water's surface. Flapping one more time I spiralled into the air and then allowed myself to drop down onto the deck. I stumbled and felt a hand on my back that stabilized me. It was Rael.

She grinned, "Do you like flying?".

"Yes, I really like it, makes me feel free" I smiled back. Flying through the sky was great, I could do it with a spell, or necklace, but doing it with my own effort was incredible.

Rael nodded, "Yes, yes it does"

I walked to the front of the ship and looked to the horizon, the waves were large, the water was a deep blue. Birds flew around us, and I could see shoals of fish.

"How long until we reach your continent?"

"Around two days, I am using magic to speed us up, and keep the ship still together" Rael said, she was standing by my side, her left-hand glowing slightly.

I sat down and started practicing my skills, and Rael went back to her seat on the railing.

I only practiced for half an hour before I wandered back to the cabin, opening the door I found Greed had gone to sleep as well, she was curled up in a small ball at the end of the bed. She had her tail wrapped around herself.

I just slept on the floor, using a camping bed I had in my inventory.

I woke up with weight on my feet, it was warm, and soft, and squishy…I looked down. Greed was curled up on my lower legs and feet. Arche had her head on Zesshi's chest and was drooling and Zesshi was muttering something in her sleep.

They were like children, someone else's children, or it would be…weird?

Anyway, after everyone woke up and Greed apologised, while looking apologetic. Though after she looked away, she looked happy. We went up onto the deck to practice, and to watch the ocean.

This was how our days went, though Greed wasn't capable of sleeping on the bed, I gave her the camp bed I used on the first day. Almost all of our time was spent training, Arche, Zesshi and Greed could now fight on the level of a level one hundred Player. If I went back, I could end the war on my own if I wished. I still couldn't even push Rael, even when she was unarmed, and I was using my weapons and even my daily buffs…

Finally after quite a while, we saw land approaching, it was finally time to start journeying again. Though Rael said she was around average for her level, and there were people much, much more powerful.

At least we could also start levelling, I and Greed were level one hundred, Zesshi was ninety-eight and Arche was almost level ninety. Our training had helped improve our levels. Apparently, according to Rael levels were when humans and animals used power to increase their capabilities. The number of the level was the energy storage capacity of the being.

But there could be massive differences in people of the same level, depending on their ability to efficiently utilize their magic power.

Rael wasn't teaching us high-end combat techniques, but she was drilling into our heads the basics, and how to be efficient. She wanted us to be able to survive in her land and to be able to level well. Since we had only recently learned, we had a huge handicap and would have to avoid angering any local humans or humanoids above level sixty…

The high-end moves looked flashy and could do huge damage, but they also used a lot of magic power and if handled incorrectly could have bad side-effects.

We were landing in the coast city of Viktoy, it was a relatively low level area. According to Rael, the closer one got to the centre of the Land of the Beasts the higher the levels were. Until one approached the temple of the Three Gods. With the exception of beings called Land Gods, who were people with levels of over one thousand. Some of them liked to roam, and some guarded lower level territories who they felt like they owed someone in. They would help friends and found Empires.

If we were to encounter Land Gods, we had to be respectful and try our best to not anger them. According Rael, even though we were helping unite her people, she also wanted to level us, so we could survive whatever it was that was coming.

She had been charged with this challenge, even though level wise she couldn't get to all the people. An impossible task, but she was willing to try, she had already lost a huge amount of time because of being sealed by Gerel.

The Land of the Beasts was divided into zones, of which there was seven. Rael said that it would be a while before we could leave zone seven, the lowest one. Rael herself couldn't even enter zone four or above. I had the belief whoever gave Rael this mission was trying to keep her busy and away from somewhere, or something…Made me think of the succession when it came to royal families in bad stories, or in animes…

Rael guided the ship very accurately into the docks, when we lowered the gangplank so we could leave the ship, we were approached by two guards. Both wore light chainmail and had spears, it was the usual outfit of any city guards, though the equipment was very high quality. They gave off a power around equal to a level sixty, No one on the continent we just came from could do any crime here.

"Welcome to Viktoy, how long are you planning on staying? We will need you to stay here while your ship is searched" The first guard spoke while the second boarded the ship.

"We only plan on staying in Viktoy for a short time. We are travelling, so we have no cargo to declare" Rael was handling the talks, for she knew how it worked here, how it used to work, before she was trapped. The last time she was here after being freed, she was in her dragon form.

"I see, once my companion confirms, you and your friends should report to headquarters for temporary identification tags. Anyone found without tags, or the stamp you will receive which is valid for one day, will be arrested." As the guard spoke, his companion returned and nodded, verifying what Rael said. The guard walked forwards and stamped our hands, a one day stamp, to allow us to get to the headquarters to get an ID, temporary or otherwise.

Rael thanked the guards and asked for directions, to which the first one turned and pointed at the huge building at the end of the main thoroughfare. It was kind of obvious, Rael sighed, then thanked the guards. Both of which were grinning to themselves, it seemed that they liked doing that.

We walked down the street, our clothing was very different than that of this continent, as could be expected. It was also a sign to the merchants in the stalls that we were new and easy targets…Most merchants were like this, evil beings worse than most kings or corrupt politicians…Well I only thought that because they were good at stealing my hard-earned money.


	40. Don't go BREAKing my heart

I will be having a small break on this Fan-Fiction until more Overlord is released...But fear not, this does not mean I am stopping writing in general. I shall be writing a more original tale, on Royal Road, which I shall give the address to once it has some chapters.

I shall see you all on the other side. With Cookies.


	41. This isn't a chapter

I am writing a new story, it however is not a fan fiction, so I don't know if it is allowed to shill on this site...But here goes nothing lol:

fiction/21701/betrayed-by-light

On www . royalroad

It doesn't seem to like me linking the story correctly lol. Sorry guys. Hopefully it will work this time.

Its about a hero summoning gone wrong, an evil god, and a fallen hero. Though it does have some sex scenes, and some scenes that may upset younger readers. Note: NOT COMEDY lol. So if you see it for a laugh, well...

Feel free to write any fanfics of it if it strikes something within you. It isn't fully completed yet, but there are around 30ish chapters.


End file.
